SQ Smut Stories
by Bad girl1311
Summary: A series of shameless smut scenarios where Emma and Regina meet and have sex. No logic. Porn without plot. Dominant Emma/ Submissive Regina. This is a G!P story. If you don't like it, don't read it. Emma G!P. No beta reader for this story. Only for adults. Warning: Explicit sexual content, Language, hard core sex, degradation, humiliation.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or its character.**

 **It's a G!p story so if you don't like it , don't read it.**

 **If there are any grammatical error pardon me**

 **Nc-17**

* * *

She is always a dominant and independent woman. It actually comes with her personality. With just a look she can melt anybody that made her more arrogant. But who could really blame her, with those chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, lean legs, ruby lips which is soft like a petal, silky hair , pearly white teeth everyone will fall at her feet. But she always thought what is to be dominated by someone in her life. She recently broke up with her boyfriend Robin, who was a slave for her beauty. He was putty in her hands so were her other boyfriends. She always wanted someone who would challenge her. She never met a person like that before, at least for one night she thrives to feel what it is to be dominated by someone. To be a slave for another man or woman. She is open to relationship, she didn't label her personality. She had a couple of one night stand with women before, who were also submissive to her beauty.

She is literally few minutes from her home. Its already past midnight. She is already driving fast but she didn't care ,even if she get caught she would easily flirt with the Sheriff. When she heard the sound of the horn bellowed from behind her, she felt fucking great. Now she has to deal with the officer. She was already tired ,she really wanted to get some sleep. Pulling over the nearest opening, she waited for the officer to come.

Through her rear mirror she saw a tall figure emerge from the car. It was too dark to make out what the person looked like. She really needed to go home. She got frustrated.

When the officer came near the window , she saw it was a women ,she groaned inwardly not only it was a women, a really hot women. Suddenly she felt fresh. She doesn't feel sleepy anymore. Luckily she wasn't drunk.

So when the tall hot sheriff started speaking she couldn't breath. That voice could make anyone a Puddle of pool. She is definitely two or three inches taller than her. She has a blond hair, strong musculature , her Sheriff uniform fits her perfectly and doing things to her nether regions. Don't start with those hazel eyes ,it really makes her knees go week.

The Sheriff said: " Miss can you please step out of the car?"

"Yes, Sheriff?" she almost purred.

The Sheriff didn't mind though. She is not blind. She can see how beautiful the women is looking , with those plump red lips. The Sheriff cock twitched at the thought of those lips wrapped around her big dick, sucking it all for its woth. The Sheriff involuntarily shuddered at the thought. She didn't show it outside because she is always the women who makes shudder but not the other way around. So she quiclkly shook her head, trying to focus. She can also feel the brunette is trying to flirt with her to escape from the punishment.

"Miss, are you aware that you are going thirty over the speed limit?" she spoke in a low ,almost husky voice.

The low husky voice made her even more wetter. She almost thought that the Sheriff was doing that on purpose. But she definitely liked it. She never felt like this with anyone before. It looks like the roles are reversed. So she batted her eyelashes and frowned in faux confusion.

"Oh,I was? I am really sorry Sheriff" , she purred," it's just I am really tired, so I wanted to go home as soon as possible". She know this is risky to flirt with the Sheriff. But she really liked this mysterious Sheriff who is not only maintaining her composure in front of her but also has a dominant side.

The Sheriff merely rose an eyebrow. She know what the women was doing. The sheriff knows that she is attractive enough to make anyone fall for her and not to mention her not so little secret. Once she finished with a women they are all nothing but a quivering mess. By the look this brunette is giving her she can see she is not an exception. So she decided to maintain her composure to see where it ends. Its been really long time she had fucked a dominant women like her. Its really good to break a dominant women like her and make her submissive. She couldn't stop thinking how this women will look like with her body bent down on the hood of the car and ass up in the air and her big dick pounding the shit out of her until she filled the brunette with her hot cum. She can feel her cock agreeing because she can feel its getting harder by thinking about it. So she decided to play along.

The brunette watched the Sheriff, the more she watched it did things to her body, naughty things. May be this will be the women who will dominate her. Women in uniform always made her wet.

"you see, the thing is, when you do something bad . you need to be punished. So you don't do it again", the sheriff said in a seductive tone that made the brunette more wet. She couldn't help but think what kind of punishment the Sheriff would do to her body. She shivered involuntarily at that thought.

The Sheriff could almost feel what the brunette thinking. At this point the brunette will do anything she ask. The image of brunette kneeling in front of her sucking her huge cock until she cums deep down her throat or on her face or her tits which looks delicious in her button down shirt which is unbuttoned until her black bra is visible. This is making her really harder. When she looked at the brunette she is looking at her crotch. The brunette involuntarily licked her lips. The sheriff don't know whether she can take this anymore, she wanted this brunette.

"Miss, what is your name?", the sheriff asked.

The brunette couldn't believe her eyes. But she can see the visible bulge in those tight pants. She definitely know the women is packing. She really need to know the size of the cock. At this point her pussy is dripping.

"Regina Mills, Sheriff," the brunette purred in a sexy voice.

The Sheriff can see the lust in those chocolate brown eyes. So she decided to start playing her game.

"You know Regina,You have been bad so bad girls have to be punished." The Sheriff husked in Regina's ear. The brunette shuddered at the husky voice. She needs to be punished by this sheriff.

"What is my punishment Sheriff?" Regina purred again. She was ready to take any punishment from the Sheriff.

The Sheriff moved closer to the brunette. She can feel the brunettes hot breath. Regina smelled like apples. Without a second thought she crashed her mouth with the brunette. Regina moaned when the Sheriff kissed her. The Sheriff's lips is soft and tasted really good. They kissed like there is no tomorrow. When the Sheriff slammed her body against the car front door, she couldn't control the moan that escaped from her lips. It felt so good, the Sheriff's aggressiveness is a major turn on. Regina can feel her juices flowing down her thigh but the Sheriff didn't even touch her. She wrapped her arms around the Sheriff's neck and deepened the kiss. The sheriff squeezed her hips, which made Regina moan louder. Regina felt dizzy, she couldn't breath when the Sheriff swiped her tongue on her bottom lip asking for permission, she granted access immediately. Their tongues battled for dominance. The sheriff moved her hands from her hips to her tits, she grabbed one and squeezed it lightly. Regina was a quivering mess at this point. She can feel the Sheriff's cock poking at her thigh. She wants nothing but to feel that cock in her pussy. Regina whimpered when the sheriff sucked at her pulse point probably leaving a mark. Just the thought of Sheriff marking her and owing her as her property made her pussy throb. The sheriff was relentless. She groped her ass cheeks with much possessiveness and her other hand was busy groping the brunette's perky tits. Regina still wanted more.

"Oh god, that feels so good,"Regina moaned when the sheriff sucked her nipple through her bra

The Sheriff chuckled and bit the nipple harder. Regina was moaning and panting heavily.

"Yes Sheriff!. Oh god," she moaned loudly when the Sheriff slapped her tits which jiggled up and down.

The Sheriff couldn't take her eyes off the brunette. The brunette was moaning like a bitch in heat. The Sheriff wedged her thigh between the brunette's legs . She growled at the amount of wetness. Regina was practically dripping. She could feel the wetness on her pants. Regina was wearing a short skirt which barely covers her ass. She groped her ass and Regina shamelessly started riding the sheriff's thigh.

"Look at you, God you are practically dripping!", the Sheriff growled in her ear. Regina felt embarrassed but at this point she had no shame. The Sheriff bunched her skirt around her hips and applied more force to her aching pussy.

"oh god Sheriff, do me harder", Regina begged.

"you want it harder?", the Sheriff grunted. Regina moaned, the Sheriff talking dirty made her more wet than before. She started to ride the pant covered thigh faster.

"Such a dirty woman! You are enjoying this aren't you? Being taken like this against the car like a nasty slut?"The Sheriff grunted and ripped Regina's shirt button. The buttons went flying. She freed the huge tits from the confinement. The brunette's nipples were rock hard ,perky and required the Sheriff's Sheriff quickly latched her mouth onto the aching nipple.

"oh god yes, yes, it feels so good, don't stop playing with my tits", Regina moaned shamelessly and grabbed the blonds head to keep it in her tits.

The blonde loved her tits. She pulled one nipple with her teeth while her other hand played with the abandoned breast. She sucked hard until it left mark. She loved to mark this women.

The Sheriff buried her head between the brunette's tits. It felt like heaven. She sucked , pulled ,squeezed , took both the nipples at the same time. Her nipple tasted like apples.

"oh god , your tits are amazing", the sheriff moaned with a mouthful of breast.

"oh yes sheriff, it's for your pleasure", Regina purred riding the sheriff's thigh.

"Please, I want your cock sheriff", Regina whimpered.

"You want my cock slut?," the Sheriff grunted.

"Yes, oh god, please give it to me ",she whined.

"Oh don't worry you will get it, first I want you to ride my thigh and want you to cum, then i will fuck your face with my huge dick and after that I will cum deep inside your throat. Then I will bent you over the hood of this car and take you from behind until you scream my name and then I will fill you with my cum till its leaking down your thigh.", the sheriff husked and Regina shuddered at the thought. She couldn't form a coherent word, her mind was clouded with lust.

"Do you want all that Regina? Do you want to be my slave for tonight. Answer me ! Do you want it all?" she grunted and roughly squeezed her ass.

Regina whimpered. She never thought that dirty talk will turn her on this much. She wanted everything the Sheriff is going to offer. If the sheriff wanted her to be her slave, she will gladly comply.

"Yes Sheriff I Want Your big dick. I Want to be your slave .Do whatever you want with my body", she panted. She can feel her orgasm approaching. She started rocking wildly against the sheriff thigh. The Sheriff's dirty talk was enough to make her cum. Regina was a blabbering mess.

"Yes Regina. Now cum like a slut you are", the sheriff grunted and moved her thigh against the wet pussy. This brunette is willingly opening her legs wide for her. Just the thought of her cock splitting and stretching her pussy made the blondes cock grew an inch harder.

"Yes , Oh god, I am Cumming ,Cumming, Oh God….", Regina whimpered . All the sheriff could do was watch awestruck. She never seen someone this beautiful while cumming.

Regina was moaning loudly, scratching her back with her sharp nails, her head flung back and her thigh muscles clenched. "oh FUCK FUCK!" she moaned. "fuuuuck SHERIFF!". Regina was heaving , her thighs were shaking. Her face contorted into complete ecstasy as she came all over the Sheriff pant covered thigh. Her legs gave out. Regina clung tightly to the blonde as she finally came down from her orgasm. She looked at the sheriff with hooded eyes. She couldn't believe what happened in the past half an hour. Never in the wildest dream she thought she would be taken like this against the car. She felt like such a slut. Her make up was smudged, were lips are swollen, her shirt was ripped, her breast was hanging out from her bra , her nipples were harder. She felt like a cheap whore but in a good way. This was the best orgasm she had in her lifetime. Normally she won't orgasm this fast by grinding her pussy. She shuddered at the thought of what is going to come next. She wanted to see the sheriff's cock. She could now see the visible bulge. It is definitely bigger. She really wanted to see that dick. Almost as if reading her thought the sheriff was looking at her.

Emma really couldn't believe her luck. She always never liked night patrol. But today she is thanking all the gods for giving this beautiful women to her. She looked so serene after her orgasm. Emma almost lost her dominant role after seeing and hearing the moans coming from the brunette. She is really struggling not to cum in her pants by only hearing this beautiful women's moans. She wanted to know how this women will moan when she is pounding the dick inside her tight pussy. This is definitely not helping her current condition. She wants to dominate this women, even though this is a one night stand she wanted Regina to never forget her or her cock. She has this carnal urge to consume this women. she wanted to fuck this women like no one fucked her before. Her cock is twitching at the thought , yep Emma junior definitely agree to her wishes.

Regina don't know what the Sheriff was thinking. This mysterious women who gave the best orgasm in her life. She never wanted to forget this women. Regina had never cum like this before , she usually fake her orgasm. Now she just cum without any penetration. Still she needed more . she want this Sheriff to fuck her like she told her. She really wanted to be the Sheriff's fuck toy. Just like that her pussy is throbbing again.

"well well well ….you really made a mess ", Emma said looking at her thigh. Regina blushed seeing her cum on the Sheriff's pant.

"It's not my fault Sheriff, you are really talented", she purred rolling her pussy for a good measure showing the Sheriff that she desperately wanted the Sheriff's cock. Emma with her strength lifted the brunette ,who in turn wrapped her longs around the blonde. She again got wet by the Sheriff's strength. Regina could feel the muscles in the Sheriff's arms working.

"god you are so strong", Regina said with a purr squeezing the blonde's biceps.

Emma chuckled and crashed her lips with the petite women wanting to taste her lips again. Regina moaned and wrapped her hands around the elegant neck. Emma then moved and dropped Regina gently on the hood of her car and stood between the brunette's leg who in turn wrapped her legs tightly around the blonde again wanting to be close to the women as possible.

"hmm.. oh god", the brunette moaned when the Sheriff grabbed her ass.

Regina don't know how long they are making out like this. She is sitting on the hood of the car with her long legs tightly wrapped around the strong hips. In this position she could feel the cock grinding against her pussy. Still she didn't see the cock, from what she is feeling right now she can definitely say the Sheriff cock should be a monster .

"I really like your breasts", Emma said squeezing the tits. She took both her breasts in her hand wanting to feel the wait of them, then squeezed it , they are really soft. She couldn't take it anymore, she ripped the shirt and bra leaving Regina only with her skirt. Regina almost shivered when she was left bare from her torso. The Sheriff buried her face between the mound. She really like women's breast. This breast is definitely magnificent. Regina in turn placed her hand behind the blonde's hair to keep her there. She wound tightly around the Sheriff like a snake to feel the women closer and also prevent her body from shivering.

"God Yes .. it feels so good.. yes pinch my nipples.. harder sheriff..please it feels so good.. please don't stop", Regina moaned. She can feel it she is really going to cum again without penetration. She rolled her hips for more friction.

Emma can feel the women struggling. She can feel the brunette is going to cum again. She really didn't mind though even with other women Emma usually last longer giving her partners a well deserved multiple orgasms. So she took the hold of the tits again pinching them, pulling them, when she took the nipple in her mouth she moaned at the taste. She also grounded her cock against the women's pussy to relieve some pressure.

"oh god Sheriff please don't stop.. you are really talented Sheriff", she whimpered grounding her hips harder against the cock.

"DON'T WORRY I AM NOT GOING TO STOP UNTIL YOU CUM AGAIN.. DO YOU WANT TO CUM AGAIN REGINA ", Emma husked in her ear. It sent shivers directly to the brunette's nether region. She couldn't even form any words. She was lost in her own world. The pleasure is so much for the brunette to even open her eyes.

"Answer me , i asked you a question", Emma grunted pinching and twisting the nipple harder. Regina cried and moaned loudly.

"GOD YES SHERIFF I wanted to cum. Make me cum again", Regina whimpered pathetically.

Emma moved her hands to the women's thong.. she almost moaned at the wetness she found there. The women was dripping. She collected some juices from the pussy and rubbed her hand slowly along the slit.

"oh yes yes yes.. that feels so good.. faster please.. touch my clit", Regina moaned loudly.

"Do you want to be my dirty little slut Regina", Emma growled running her hands leisurely along the length of the slit missing the clit purposely. Regina thrashed her head ."Tell me ,Because only good little sluts are allowed to cum, are you a good little slut?", Emma husked and pinched the women's clit harder.

"GOD YES SHERIFF. I want to cum. Please make me cum", Regina blabbered thrashing violently. Emma rubbed her long fingers along the length of the swollen pussy and pinched the clit started increasing her pace, rubbing her thumb over the clit repeatedly. Regina could feel Emma everywhere on her body. Emma sucked the nipples and her other hand worked her pussy relentlessly. Emma could feel the wetness in her palm. She rubbed her entire palm along the length of the pussy and slapped the pussy using her palm. Regina moaned,"God that feels good".

" I AM CUMMING .. PLEASE DON'T STOP,,PLEASE PLEASE..FUUUUCKK ", Regina begged and yelled louder . she can feel her orgasm approaching.."THEN CUM BITCH", Emma hissed and rubbed furiously on her clit and sucked her nipple.. Regina couldn't take it anymore.

"FUUUCKKK I AM CUMMMING FUUCKK PLEASE DON'T STOP FUCKKKK I AM FUCKKK I AM CUMMMMMINGGGGGGGGG", she cried and her wetness gushed out of her pussy and coated the Sheriff's finger. Emma is thankful that it is already midnight or else she is afraid everyone could hear Regina moaning and screaming.

Regina shook violently after orgasm. She felt like she is heaven. She can see the stars. She wrapped herself against the Sheriff who soothed her with words and hold her tightly. The sheriff didn't remove her fingers from her pussy . The sheriff lovingly ran her hands over the brunettes hand and kissed her forehead , her eyes, her nose which made Regina giggle lightly, she also kissed her cheeks and finally she left a lingering kiss on her lips. Regina couldn't help but get lost in those beautiful hazel eyes, full of lust ,passion and hunger for her body.

* * *

Leave your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter!**

* * *

Emma licked her fingers clean while keeping an eye contact with the brunette. she moaned at the taste of her cum. she definitely tasted like apples. she definitely wanted to eat that pussy. she could picture Regina's thighs wrapped around her head while she eat her pussy like that is the last meal in the earth. Regina watched intently while the Sheriff licked her fingers clean. Then she pulled the blonde by the color of her shirt and crashed their lips together. she dove inside of the blonde's tongue to taste her own cum. she moaned at the taste of her cum on the sheriff's tongue.

"That was amazing", Regina said playing with the color of the Sheriff's uniform .The blonde gave her a cocky grin. Regina rolled her eyes and playfully slapped the Sheriff's arm. Emma feigned hurt.

Regina felt tired and satiated. After the orgasms she got from the mysterious stranger/Sheriff she couldn't move. She could feel the Sheriff's eye on her.

Emma really felt bad for the women. She must be tired after this. She is really hard , she desperately wanted to come. But she will not torcher this women. Her cock is beyond hard. She could feel Regina's hand reaching for her crotch, but she stopped her before she could. Chocolate brown eyes looked at her confused. She almost melted at that look. She moved the strands of the brunette's hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead.

"I will drop you home. You are really tired", Emma said softly cupping the brunette's chin. Regina couldn't believe what she is hearing.

"But what about you. I want to please you", Regina said looking at the hazel eyes. Emma just shook her head. She wanted to continue, but she could see the tiredness in the brunette's face.

" I can manage Regina. I will take a cold shower when i reach home", Emma said kissing the brunette's lips softly. Regina almost melted into a puddle of goo. In her relationship life she met men who wants to be satisfied rather satisfying their partner, they will finish rather faster and won't care about the satisfaction of others . Most of the time she faked her orgasm. But this women is truly different, not only she made her cum two times but also she is not expecting anything in return. Her heart softened at the behavior of the Sheriff. She didn't say anything ,she just hugged the blonde.

"Just two minutes, then you can take me home", she replied to the blonde while tucking her head at the crook of the Sheriff's neck. Emma didn't say anything. She was trying to control the throbbing in her pants. She placed her chin at the top of the brunette's hair and closed her eyes to savor this intimacy. She really didn't know whether she will meet this women again or not. But she wanted to feel this moment a little longer. When the brunette shivered. Emma noticed she is completely bare from her shoulder.

"I have an extra shirt. I will get it for you.", Emma said picking the women in bridal style. She then carried the women to her car and gently placed her on the passenger seat. Regina was watching the women awestruck. She was really gentle in handling her. She couldn't stop being swooned at her behavior. She felt sad because she didn't know whether she would meet this women again or not. Emma came back with her shirt.

"Here put this shirt on", she said and gave her shirt to the women. Emma needed some fresh air to calm her nerves. She recalled what happened for the past one hour. She really don't want to leave Regina. She shook her head at that thought. It is meaningless, she looked at her watch it is getting late. When she returned to the car the brunette was fast asleep. She looked cute wearing her shit. She doesn't have the heart to wake her. She looked so peaceful, so searched for any address in her purse. Luckily she found it. She silently closed the door and drove the car to the destination. When she arrived at her house, she looked at the brunette , she is sleeping like a child. She sat there and mesmerized ever tiny detail of the women's face. She is tan, short silky smooth hair falling past her neck stopping at her shoulder. She has a sexy scar at the top of her lip. She licked her lips seeing those plump lips. She wanted to taste it again. With much hesitation she shook the brunette slightly. Regina groaned and blabbered something sleepily. Emma really couldn't stop laughing. The brunette is really adorable.

"Regina wake up. We are here.", she said softly not to frighten her.

The brunette looked at her like a child and pouted," CARRY ME". Emma didn't have the heart to reject the request. Hell at this point she will do anything for the brunette if she pouted like that again. Emma gently carried her to the apartment. She lived in the first floor. She opened the door by using the key given by the brunette. She then carried the brunette to her bedroom and dropped the brunette gently on the king sized bed. The sheets are white and smelled like apples. Regina clung to the blonde reluctant to let her go. She pried her body from the clingy brunette and placed her head gently on the pillow. Emma then removed her heels. She looked for a pair of Pyjamas . She changed the brunette's skirt. When she tried to take off her shirt the brunette mumbled something and said its ok. When she got up the brunette stirred and asked her name. Emma really laughed at that. She bent down and whispered her name to the brunette's ear. She felt the women repeat her name. Regina smiled and went back to sleep as if trying to search for the blonde in her dream.

Emma really didn't have the heart to leave this beautiful women, but she has to go this is just a one night stand. Judging by the luxurious look of the apartment she can say Regina is filthy rich. Clearly Regina is out of her league. She enjoyed this one time. She carefully covered the brunette in her duvet and gave a lingering kiss to the brunette's head. With one last look, she left the apartment.

When Emma reached her apartment, she immediately went to take a cold shower. She stripped naked. Her cock felt free from any confinements. She is painfully hard and veins are visible, precum is oozing out of her cock. She is really proud of her dick. It is nine inches thick and six inches in girth. Women she had taken before always wanted more from her. But now she can think only of the one women with chocolate brown eyes. With the thought in her mind ,she started to masturbate. She moved her hands up and down the length of her cock thinking of the brunette taking her cock inside her throat or licking her cock like a lollipop. She moaned at the thought of Regina knelling in front of her sucking her cock until all 9 inches are inside her throat. Emma moved her hand faster along the length of her cock. She could picture Regina deep throated her cock.

"GOD REGINA . Take it. Take My cock", Emma groaned moving her hand faster on her cock and the other hand toying with her heavy balls. She could feel her orgasm approaching. Emma thought how Regina will look with her cum filled in her mouth or her cum sprayed all over her face and her tits, Emma's huge load landing on her tits. Just the thought of Regina's tanned skin painted in her white hot jizz made the blonde cum.

"OH FUUCKKKK FUCKKKK , I AM CUMMINGGGGGGG, REGINAAAAAA", the blonde moaned and came all over her stomach and the bathroom tiles thinking she came inside certain brunette's throat or her pussy. Emma really needed that after seeing the brunette cumming two times , it was a miracle Emma didn't shoot her load in her pants. Emma cleaned the mess she made and changed her dress to a white tank top and blue boxer. When she closed her eyes she thought about a certain brunette.

Regina stirred awake from her sleep. Her alarm clock is ringing non-stop. She groaned and tried to sleep again. She shut her alarm clock and went to sleep again. After one hour she finally woke up because she is hungry that she can hear her stomach grumbling. Today is Saturday and really she didn't have anything to do. She slowly woke up. She tried to clear the sleep in her eyes. Her whole body is aching, she tried to think about yesterday. Suddenly a certain blonde came to her mind. She felt much awake now. She recalled her encounter and blushed at the thought of the Sheriff taking her against the hood of the car. She almost got wet at the thought of it. She can remember the Sheriff taking her to her apartment and placing her gently on her bed. She must have changed her dress. She felt embarrassed at the thought of the sheriff changing her panties or seeing her panty collections in her drawer. Honestly she was soaked last night. It's not her fault ,just the thought of the Sheriff made the brunette wet and did dirty things to her body. She could still remember the other women's touch. Her nipples became harder at the thought of the blonde. Her pussy needed some attention which can be satiated only by the Sheriff. Something else came to her mind. God she could remember the mysterious Sheriff's name.

"EMMA SWAN", Regina whispered. She tested the name on her lips. She could remember the hazel eyes burning with such passion that makes her knees go week. Regina groaned, this is really not helping. Her pussy is throbbing and it's all that Sheriff fault. She could smell the women's scent of her body. She looked down and realized that she is wearing her button down shirt. She took the shit to her nose and inhaled unique scent. It did wonders to her body. She could fell Emma's body against her. Regina laid down on her bed. She started to unbutton her shirt. Her nipples are rock hard. She teased them with her finger, this brought to the memories of the previous night. She thought it is Emma who is playing with her nipples , pinching them , pulling them, sucking them, leaving bite marks. She could feel Emma's face buried between her mounds.

"OH Emma that feels so good baby", the brunette whimpered biting her lips. She slowly slid down her hand inside her panties. She is dripping. She Imagined it is Emma's finger teasing her clit , rubbing her slit up and down , she thought of Emma lying on top of her pressing on the mattress whispering dirty things in her ear.

"Spread your legs wide Regina", Emma husked. Regina immediately spread her legs wider. Regina inserted her middle finger inside her pussy thinking it is Emma's long finger or her cock. She slowly started thrusting her finger inside her aching pussy while simultaneously flicking her nipples.

"Do you want me to fuck you harder Regina", Emma asked while sucking harshly on her nipples and drilling her pussy. Regina arched her body to feel the dream Emma. She sped her thrusts.

"Yes baby fuck me harder. pound your thick cock into my tight pussy", Regina moaned adding third finger inside her pussy stretching it thinking it is Emma's cock which is pounding into her. IN her dream Emma started pounding into her. She allowed herself to think Emma on top of her , taking the dominant role and fucking her from behind. she moaned loudly. The image brought her closer to her orgasm.

"OH FUCK FUCK …OH GOD! YES !YES!YES! YOUR COCK FEELS AMAZING BABY.. FUCK ME HARDER EMMA. DO ME HARDER.. STRETCH MY PUSSY..", Regina begged and started fucking her pussy faster. She could feel her orgasm approaching. She trembled violently, her hands fisted the sheets ,her thighs clenched .She hoped neighbors won't hear her screaming but she is far too gone to think about it.

"Cum for me Regina", Emma husked. Dream Emma is still thrusting her pussy with much speed and rubbing her clit furiously.

OH FUCK FUCK FUCK .. YES ! OH GOD YES! I AM CUMMINGGGG… EMAAAAAAA", Regina moaned and threw her head back in ecstasy. She lifted her entire body off the mattress. Her body shook and her walls suffocated her fingers. Waves of pleasure wracked her body for what felt like minutes on end. When she came from her high. She only had one thought in her mind." EMMA SWAN."

* * *

 **leave your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter! hope you all like it. If there is any spelling error pardon me.**

* * *

 _"Oh shit yes! yeh! Take it bitch. Take it all. Come on swallow my cock. I love fucking your mouth", Emma moaned fucking the brunette's throat vigorously. Emma had her eyes closed in pleasure and she was surrounded by ecstasy. Wet slapping can be heard every time Emma's huge ball slapped against the brunette's chin._

 _"Fuck you are such a slut for my cock", Emma grunted while fucking Regina's throat. Regina moaned and it vibrated along the length of the shaft. Regina had never given blow job before, she thought it was filthy and degrading but she was kneeling in front of the blonde and taking her thick meat inside her mouth and she loved every second of it. Still Emma had no idea how the brunette took her entire length inside her mouth, it seems like the brunette don't have a gag reflex. Every time her cock hit the brunette's throat she moaned in pleasure. Regina is really taking her cock like a pro. Saliva is dripping down her balls from the vigorous fucking. Regina's mouth is like a hot cavern, sucking her oh deliciously. Regina let go of the blonde's cock with the wet pop. Emma whimpered at the loss of the warmth. But Regina had other idea she licked and sucked the heavy balls, taking as much inside her mouth while her hands worked the blonde's shaft up and down._

 _"oh god yes baby.. suck my balls. Make me bust my nut", Emma grunted in pleasure. She couldn't take it anymore she wanted to cum. Without any warning she grabbed the Regina's hair and shoved the entire shaft into the brunette's mouth. Her hips worked furiously. Regina loved her throat being abused beyond abandon. She is already dripping wet down her thighs by taking the huge dick inside her mouth. She can feel Emma's thrust changing, Her head is thrown back at ecstasy. She wanted to feel the hot cum all over her body. She usually don't like having cum baths, but she will gladly allow Emma to cum in any part of her body. With much difficulty she took the cock from her mouth. Emma whimpered and looked down at the brunette._

 _"Emma cum for me.. I want you to cum all over me.. I want you to fill my mouth with your hot jizz. I won't waste even a single drop", Regina husked looking at the blonde in hooded eyes. Emma grunted and stroked herself faster. She looked at the brunette , her lips were swollen from all the sucking she had done. there was a little bit of cum on her face where Emma cock slapped thought of Regina's tan body filled with her semen made the blonde go nuts._

 _" you want my cum.. you will get it. Now open your mouth so that I can cum inside your mouth", Emma growled , wanting nothing but cover that pretty face with her cum. Regina eagerly compiled wanting to taste the blonde's cum." Oh god yes Emma give it me", Regina moaned._

 _"god I am cumminggggg, take my cum whore..", Emma grunted and stroked her cock faster. She took a good aim making sure to cover the brunette's body with her cum._

 _"oh god here it comes,", Emma moaned shooting spurts after spurts of cum all over the brunette. It land on her tongue, her face and her huge heaving tits. Regina moaned at the taste of the Sheriff's cum and loving the feeling of the warm cum on her body. She felt like being used and that thought made her pussy throb. Emma stroked made sure to get every single drop out of her cock and land on the brunette. She wanted to mark the women as hers. When she finished she looked at the brunette. Just looking at the brunette made Emma hard again. Regina was in her own world , rubbing the white cum over her tits and nipples, she moaned when the hot liquid came in contact with her rock hard nipple. Her mouth was filled with white jizz._

 _"look at you. You look pretty covered in my jizz. You like this didn't you. To be my good little slut. Swallow my cum. Don't waste even a drop", Emma groaned ,who obediently swallowed her cum keeping her eye in contact with the blonde and wiped her cum covered face ,tits and licking her finger leisurely moaning at the taste. She liked to be covered in Emma's seed. Emma moaned and took hold of the brunette's hair._

 _"you really like my cum, didn't you? NOW Clean me up", Emma yelled. Regina is eager to take the thick meat inside her mouth again where it belongs. SHE licked the blonde's cock clean ,savoring at the taste, the blonde's cock tasted divine. Once she finished cleaning the blonde's cock , she looked at the blonde's lust filled eyes. Regina wanted to please the blonde again. Her dick is still hard. When she reached to take the blonde's dick. Emma yanked her hair back._

 _"As much I love to fuck your pretty mouth all tonight , I wanted to feel your tight pussy squeezing my big dick, milking my cum for all its worth", Emma said yanking Regina from the ground and crashing her lips with her own eager to taste her cum on the brunette's tongue. Their tongue battled for dominance._

 _"Now Bend over the hood with your ass out", Emma ordered. Regina compiled quickly wanting to feel the thick meat stretching, splitting her pussy into two. She bent her upper body over the hood of the car moaned at the contact of the metal with her nipples. She kept her face down and stuck her ass out and bunched her skirt around her hips and yanked her panties down until it was bunched around her knees. She moaned when the cool air came in contact with her throbbing pussy. She took the most submissive position and wanted nothing but rammed by the big cock. She looked at the Sheriff who was watching her move intently, Regina bit her lip and wiggled her ass in a tempting offer. "Take me", she mouthed to the blonde. The brunette really looked good sticking her ass out and her thong dangling around her knees._

 _The sheriff took her pants off completely which was bunched around her knees and stood behind the women._

 _"Oh god ", the brunette breathed as the Sheriff roughly spread her legs open. Emma almost came seeing the brunette's round globes. She took hold of her cock and slapped her ass, enjoying the way it jiggled. she can see the women's liquid dripping down her thighs._

 _"oh god did you get this wet by taking my thick meat inside your mouth. i bet you will cum even without me touching you,"Emma said. Regina cant speak. she loved when the sheriff talked dirty to her this only made her more wet_

 _She spanked her ass and the brunette moaned at the sensation. Regina stuck her ass out for more contact._

 _"do you like to be spanked. Does this makes you wet. i but you will cum by spanking'", Emma husked near her ear. Regina nodded pathetically._

 _"Please spank me Sheriff", Regina whimpered. When Emma was about to spank her ass_ , Regina heard her alarm going off.

Regina woke up with a start. She is breathing heavily and her panties are wet , she can feel her wetness on her bed sheets. She tried to control her breathing. She had a vivid dream about the Sheriff. This is happening for her lately. It has been six days since she saw the Sheriff. Every day she used to wake up with the wet dream thinking about the BLONDE SHERIFF. She will either masturbate or take a cold shower. Now she didn't have the time to masturbate , she really hated that Sheriff who have been haunting her dream for the past one week. Now she really needed a cold shower and she is blaming Emma swan.

* * *

Emma can't stop thinking about the brunette. It had been Seven days since their encounter. She couldn't keep her mind off of the brunette, hell even in dreams she had been haunting her. Emma thought its unnecessary to think about her one night stand. She is not usually like this. The more she tried to forget about the women the more she remembered. She could only wish at least the brunette thought about her a little. She finished eating her bear claw and paid her cash. The red head waitress had been looking at her for the last 30 minutes. She knew what the red head wanted. If this was any other time Emma wouldn't have thought twice, she would have gladly dragged the red head to the nearby bathroom and fucked the shit out of her until the women is screaming her name in ecstasy. Emma always felt pride in bringing absolute pleasure to her partner. She knew the weak point of the women and where to touch them to make them cry out in pleasure. Emma usually last longer than any other male usually brought multiple orgasm to the women. They always wanted more from her. But her only thought is about the certain chocolate brown eyed goddess. Emma shook her head feeling pathetic about herself. When she left the restaurant she saw the women who had been haunting her dream for the last week. She was taking to some guy. She clenched her jaw when she saw someone hug her Regina. Fuck ! her Regina, Swan you are really pathetic. Then they went into the restaurant. Emma shook her head she is probably on a date. Suddenly Emma felt sick. She couldn't see this anymore. So she left the place. Emma know that Regina is definitely out of her league. She felt jealously over any one touching the brunette or kissing her , making her moan in pleasure like she did. She shook her head from the thought.

Emma felt really sad and thinking about the brunette is not helping her. She can't shake her from her mind . Thinking Regina with someone made her stomach sick . May be she should have asked the brunette out on a date. Who she is kidding it's just a one night stand. She wanted to finish this night patrol and go home and sleep and stop thinking about the brunette. Suddenly she saw a car stopping at a distance away from her patrol car. Emma's jaw almost dropped open seeing who is stepping out of the car.

Emma rubbed her eyes. May be she is dreaming. But no ,it's not a dream. Regina is here and she is fucking walking towards she started to come closer Emma can see what the women was wearing . She is wearing a tight black dress which hugged her curves at right places making Emma junior twitch. Sometimes she really hated her cock. "Traiter", Emma muttered. Regina's dress barely covered her ass. Her breasts nearly popped out of her dress. She had applied a red lipstick and her lips looked delicious. SIMPLY REGINA IS A TREAT FOR SORE EYES. Regina kept looking at the blonde and walked seductively towards the blonde like hunter ready to attack her prey. Suddenly Emma's mouth went dry.

When Regina came near Emma all her coherent thoughts flew out of the window. Emma left speechless in front of this goddess.

What happened next Emma really don't know. One moment Regina was standing in front of her next moment the brunette jumped on the blonde. Luckily Emma is strong enough to hold her ground. Regina wrapped her leg around the blonde's slim and strong hips. She crashed her mouth against the blonde's thin lips and kissed the blonde like there is no tomorrow. Emma thought for a second she died and went to heaven. She never thought she could taste the brunette's lips again but now the brunette is attacking and devouring her lips. Emma moaned when the brunette bit her bottom lip. Emma gasped. Regina took this chance to attack the blonde's tongue. Both moaned when their tongues collided with each other. Their tongue dueled for dominance. Emma devoured the brunette by sucking and exploring her mouth. Emma felt her knees are getting weak. So she slammed Regina against the car front door. Regina cried at the blonde's aggressiveness. It's always a major turn on for her. Regina smelled nice. Emma in held the brunette's unique scent. She nuzzled her nose along the long and lean neck.

"oh Emma", Regina moaned when the blonde started attacking her neck. She tilted her head to give more access to the women to do whatever she wanted. Hearing her name from the ruby lips made her even harder, her cock almost grew an inch. Emma attacked the women like she is possessed. She never thought she will get another opportunity to see the brunette let alone kiss her. Now she is going to use opportunity thoroughly. Emma sucked harshly at the brunette's pulse to leave a mark there. Her hand moved up and down the length of her thigh. She bunched the material around her waist and groped the barely covered ass giving them a nice squeeze. " hmmmm…", Regina moaned.

"oh God Emma", Regina moaned when the blonde licked and soothed the mark. Regina ran her fingers through the blond locks and pressing the women's head harder against her neck. Regina wrapped her leg tighter against the blonde, she could feel the hard cock poking her. "Oh GOD EMMA", Regina cried and threw her head against the car when Emma bit harder.

Emma wanted to feel the women's breast. So she pulled the dress below her breasts. "oh god", Emma moaned when she realized Regina is not wearing a bra.

"Like what you see Sheriff ", Regina purred wiggling her tits teasingly in front of the blonde's face. Regina knew Emma had a thing for her tits so she decided to surprise blonde by not wearing a bra. She wasn't disappointed. By seeing the hunger in hazel eyes Regina felt like she will explode. Emma couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful tits in front her. The darky nipples is rock hard wanting the Sheriff's attention. Emma groaned and slapped the tits making them wiggle in front of her.

"oh god hmmmm", Regina moaned when the blonde slapped her tits. It felt so good. She felt as if she don't know anything about her body anymore. The Sheriff is doing things to her body which is illegal.

"do you like it Regina. Do you like it when I slap your tits", the blonde husked in her ear. Regina whimpered. Emma sucked the nipples which is desperate for her attention.

"oh god Sheriff . please more", Regina moaned pressing the blonde's head in her tits. Emma sucked, licked and twisted the nipple while her other hand circled the other nipple. She switched both breasts giving equal attention to both of them. She took as much of breasts into her mouth.

"oh Emma please don't stop baby", Regina moaned arching her back and pushing her boobs into the blonde's awaiting mouth. Regina felt like she will cum from the sensation of her nipples pulled , sucked and abused. But she really wanted to please the blonde. She really wanted the feel the cock inside her mouth and inside her pussy. The thought made the brunette wetter. So with as much as strength she could muster she pushed the blonde's head away from her boobs. Emma looked at her confused.

"what's wrong? did I hurt you?", Emma asked concerned. She cupped the brunette chin softly and looked at the chocolate eyes lovingly looking for any discomfort. Regina melted at the look of concern in the hazel eyes. She softly kissed the blonde's lip. Emma tucked the stray of hair behind her ear. Emma rubbed her nose with the brunette. Regina giggled. She looked at the blonde lovingly.

" I Want to please you Emma. I want you to do everything you said to me that night. I want you fuck me until I am screaming your name. I want to suck your cock .I want to be your bitch Emma," she husked and took the blonde's entire ear inside her mouth and sucked it harshly. Emma growled. She wanted to do dirty things to the brunette. She is already jealous of the guy see saw this morning. She wanted nothing but mark Regina as her. Regina talking to her like this is definitely not helping her. she crashed her mouth with the plump one and kissed her harshly. She looked at the brunette whose make up is smudged , her lips is swollen, her chest is heaving.

" Are sure you can take what I am offering Regina? I don't think I will hold back once I lost control", Emma asked.

" yes Emma", Regina said looking at the hazel eyes . She wanted the blonde not to hold back. She wanted to be devoured by the Sheriff.

" You have no idea what I wanted to do to your body Regina. I wanted to fuck your throat raw until it is swollen, then I will cum deep down your throat and you will swallow my cum like a good girl you are. Then I will bend you over the car and thrust my cock until you are thrashing and moaning my name like a bitch in heat. After you cum ,I won't stop there , I will flip you over and spread your legs wider and fuck you again by ramming my cock repeatedly inside your cum swollen pussy again and again until you are asking me to stop and I will dump my huge load inside your pussy until you are filled to the brim , so that you can feel my cum for days. And then I will fuck you some more and cover your body with ny seed. Trust me Regina When I am finished with you , you will be nothing but a quivering mess. You can't even walk straight for days. You will be feeling my cock for days. Your pussy will be you want all that Regina? Do you want my cock to split you into two? Do you want me to fuck your face Regina? Do you want to be my cum whore Regina?", Emma husked in Regina's ear. Regina's eyes rolled in pleasure and her head hung back and her thigh muscle clenched. She couldn't even speak. She is too turned on. She scratched the blonde's back. She can feel her orgasm in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes in pure pleasure. Emma talking to her like this made her body throb in pleasure. She whimpered, the pleasure is too much for her to handle.

Emma watched Regina In awe. Regina is heaving, she tightened her hold around her waist. Her face is contorted in ecstasy. Emma almost felt pride in making the brunette cum like this by speaking. When Regina's breathing evened out and her body relaxed she opened her eyes. Emma is looking at her with a smug grin.

" Did I asked you to cum", Emma growled. Regina felt embarrassed again.

" I asked you a question..", Emma finished squeezing her ass.

" Oh god Emma please punish me. I have been a bad. Please punish me", Regina purred.

"you will address me Sheriff Swan. Second don't tell me what to do. Do you understand?",Emma finished spanking the boobs. Regina moaned and nodded vigorously .Emma let go of Regina and dropped her to the ground. Regina felt her knees go weak thinking about the punishment she is going to get. Emma took her leather jacket from the car and dropped it to the ground. She really don't want to hurt the Latina. Regina first watched her confused and realization dawned on her. She couldn't stop from being swooned at the blonde's behavior. She waited for the Sheriff do to whatever she wanted. She felt shivers run through her at the thought of seeing the Sheriff's cock.

"Get on your knees ", Emma said. Regina quickly compiled kneeling in front the Sheriff on the leather jacket the blonde dropped before.

"Do you want my cock? Take them off", Emma said asserting her dominance. Regina never compiled anything quickly like this before, she lunged forward and fumbled with the belt , eager to see the blonde' s cock. When she pulled down the pants, She moaned at the sight. The Sheriff is wearing a black boxer briefs, she can see the outline of the cock. She nuzzled her nose along the hardened length outside the boxer inhaling the blonde's unique scent. She kissed the outline of the hardened shaft and felt it twitch. Emma moaned at the sight in front of her.

"Take it out bitch. I wanted to see you gag on my cock", Emma growled. Regina finally freed the cock from the confinement. She gawked in awe, almost drooling at the sight. This thing is a monster. She have never seen anything big this before. She moaned and took the veiny shaft in her hand. precum is oozing out of her cock. It is really beautiful. She wrapped her fingers around the impressive length. She could barely fit her fingers around the girth. She could imagine how well this would stretch her pussy. Her dream put shame before the real one.

"Do you like what you see", Emma teased. She took hold of her cock and slapped the brunette's face. Regina moaned when she felt the dick against her cheeks leaving a trail of precum.

"oh god Sheriff", she moaned when the Sheriff cock slapped her again.

" open your pretty mouth.", she grunted, teasing the brunette's lip with her cock head leaving a trail of wetness there. Regina moaned and opened her mouth .Emma shoved the cock inside the wet cavern.

"oh god", Emma gasped at the feeling of soft lips wrapped around her cock. She took the tip of the shaft and took the precum. Regina moaned at the taste. She licked the entire length of shaft like a lollipop. She don't know whether she can take the entire length but she determined to do it. Regina swallowed two inches all the while keeping an eye contact with the Sheriff. She took half of the cock inside her mouth and ran her hand up and down the length that is not covered. She repeated this few more times keeping an eye contact with the blonde. When she took more of her length the head of the cock touched her throat. She moaned and it vibrated t against entire length of the shaft, making Emma groan in pleasure

"shit. Fuckkkk", Emma moaned feeling the throat muscle of the brunette. She yanked the brunette down making her take the entire length. Regina gaged and choked the dick but the hand in her pushed her further down making her choke again.

" come on, choke on my dick. You wanted my dick. Now take it bitch", Emma growled and pushed Regina further down, moaned when it touched the throat.

"come on , gag ,", she commended. Regina slid further and took the entire length after several tries. Luckily she didn't have a gag reflex, Emma moaned when Regina took her entire length. Regina's eye watered but she didn't care, she is determined to make the blonde cum. Her nose touched the blonde's stomach. Emma's entire cock is now buried deep inside the brunette's throat , she moaned in pure pleasure, her entire length is covered in warmth. She felt like she is floating. Emma didn't remember the last time when someone took her entire length. She looked down to see Regina's mouth fully stuffed with her cock, she can see the outline of her cock inside the brunette's throat. Regina's mouth is swollen, her cheeks are hollow taking her entire girth.

"oh god !you took my entire length", she grunted and started slowly fucking the brunette's mouth giving her time to adjust the girth. Regina started to play with the Sheriff's balls while she fucked her mouth raw. She absolutely loved the pleasure of watching the Sheriff in ecstasy.

"god fuck yeah .. roll my balls.. that feels fucking fantastic", she grunted while thrusting her shaft in and out of the brunette's mouth. She feel her orgasm approaching, she started thrusting her hips vigorously inside Regina's mouth and moaned every time it touched the back of her throat.

"fuck fuck fuck take it. Take my cock. I am going to cum deep inside your throat. Don't waste any drop", she grunted and thrusted her cock inside Regina's mouth in a furious pace. Regina maintained her eye contact with the Sheriff, she felt it was kind of sexy to look at the hazel eyes which is completely filled with lust while blonde abused her throat. Emma took her entire length outside the brunette's mouth and rammed it inside again repeatedly. She wanted to cum badly.

"fuf fuck fuckkkk I am cummminnnnnnggggg yeah fuck", Emma whimpered and kept her cock deep inside the brunette's throat and shot spurt after spurt of come inside the brunette's throat. Regina swallowed everything the blonde offered and moaned at the taste of the cum. Some of the cum flowed out of her mouth and dripped down her chin towards her tits. Suddenly Emma took the cock out with the wet pop making Regina whimper at the loss of the thick meat . she started to stroke her shaft faster, taking a good aim she shot her remaining cum all over the brunette's face and her bouncing tits. She stroked making sure to shoot every last drop over the brunette. Regina moaned when the hot seed covered her skin. She felt like Emma is marking her territory. When Emma came down from high. She looked at the women before . Her entire face and tits are covered in her cum, Emma felt proud at that.

Regina could see Emma looking at her, she slowly collected the semen on her face and licked them clean and did the same for her tits. She absolutely loved the taste. She wanted to take that thick meat inside her mouth again. She lunged forward took the blonde's cock inside again and cleaned the entire length. Making Emma moan in pleasure.

" God you really can't get enough of my cock right? As much I love to see you gag my cock. I want to fuck you pussy. I bet you are dripping. I want to feel your tight pussy clenching my dick.", Emma asked and cock slapped her.

"I want it Sheriff, I want you to fuck my pussy. I am soaked", Regina begged pathetically. She really wanted to be filled by that thick cock. Emma yanked Regina up and crashed her lips together to taste her cum on the brunette's tongue. She dove inside Regina's mouth and moaned at the taste of her cum.

" GO and bent over the hood, ass in the air", Emma ordered. Regina compiled quickly wanting to feel the thick meat stretching, splitting her pussy into two. She bent her upper body over the hood of the car moaned at the contact of the metal scraping against her nipples. She kept her face down and stuck her ass out and bunched the material around her hips and yanked her panties down until it was dangling around her knees. She moaned when the cool air hit her throbbing pussy. She took the most submissive position and wanted nothing but rammed by the big looked at the Sheriff who was watching her move intently. She felt a strange amount of déjà vu. It reminded her dream about Emma. Regina bit her lip and looked at the Sheriff and mouthed "Take me". The brunette really looked good sticking her ass out and her thong dangling around her knees.

Emma took her pants off completely and stood behind the women. she looked at the neatly shaven pussy in display. It is swollen and her thigh is gripping wet. She rubbed her middle finger along the slit, making Regina moan it pleasure. She took hold of her cock and teased the brunette's entrance with her mushroom head.

Regina moaned "Please don't tease me Sheriff Swan. I want you to fuck me now. I have really been a good girl", Regina pouted while looking at her.

"Shut up ", Emma hissed while collecting the brunette's juice along her length. She bumped her cock head over the rock hard clit few times.

"hmm.. that feels so good Sheriff", Regina moaned. She really wanted the thick cock inside her.

"how bad you want my cock", Emma husked in Regina's ear while continuously teasing the pussy lips.

" I wanted really bad Sheriff. I can't take it anymore. I want to be filled by your cock. I will do anything. please fuck me.", Regina begged. Emma stopped teasing the brunette and inserted her first two inches inside the aching pussy, Emma groaned at the tightness.

"OH GOD SHERIFF I WANT MORE.. GIVE ME MORE", Regina begged finally felling the cock inside her pussy. It stretched her walls so good.

"fuck slut. You want it ha take it", Emma grunted and in one swift thrust she filled her pussy with her entire length, since the brunette was beyond wet it easily slid into her. Emma moaned at the sensation the women's pussy is so tight gripping her so tightly.

Regina never been filled completly like this before. The sheriff's cock stretched her beyond limit. She could feel it in her stomach. She moaned at the thought of blonde's cock filling her womb with her cum.

"Fuck you are so tight ", Emma grunted started thrusting slowly not wanting to hurt the women, giving her some to accommodate her girth.

" GOD YOU ARE SO BIGGER" , Regina cried out. She could feel her entire length sliding in and out of her stretching her pussy deliciously. Emma squeezed and spread her ass cheeks to see her shaft sliding in and out of her, her dick is covered in the brunette's juice. She moaned at the sight. The brunette's wall is gripping her dick tightly and she felt difficult to move and not to cum quickly.

"faster Sheriff faster, harder, please fuck me harder" , Regina whined wantonly. Emma increased her pace slightly. " Oh god you are so deep", Regina moaned when she felt the cock inside her stomach.

"harder please fuck me harder", Regina whined.

"you want it harder. Hold on. I am going to drill your pussy", Emma grunted and started to pound her pussy making the brunette cry out in pleasure. Every time she moved deeper the brunette moaned loudly. Emma's ball hit Regina's clit repeatedly making her cry out," GOD FUCK.. IT FEELS GOOD, YES! YES! YES! FUCKKKK! POUND MY PUSSY! DON'T FUCKING STOP! PLEASE DON'T STOP FUCKING ME!

Emma spurred by the brunette's moan, she started ramming her cock vigorously making the car bounce. Emma rotate her cock inside the brunette's pussy when she hit the g-spot Regina moaned loudly " FUCK.. GOD RIGHT THERE.. YES! FUCK ME HARDER SHERIFF".

Emma changed the position of her cock and started to jack hammer inside Regina's pussy hitting the g-spot repeatedly making the women moan wantonly. It is definitely the music to the blonde's ear.

"FUCK FUCK HARDER ! GOD THERE! FASTER, DEEPER, RIGHT THERE! PLEASE DON'T STOP FUCKING ME", Regina begged . Regina saw stars, her mouth parted in ecstasy, her nipples scratching the hood of the car, her hips meeting the pace of the blonde. She lifted her ass more for more contact and to feel the cock deeper. She can feel Emma's cock pounding her deeply and hitting her cervix.

"DON'T STOP SHERIFF.. MAKE ME CUM.. PLEASE I WANT TO CUM",Regina begged.

"you want to cum. How badly you want to come? ", Emma growled yanking the brunette's hair making her body arch backwards and she loved it.

" I want cum so badly.. please make me cum.. pleaseeee", Regina whined pathetically.

" **whose pussy is this. Answer me !",** Emma hissed spanking Regina's ass making them red. Regina whimpered she couldn't speak. She is far too gone to speak now. Emma again spanked her ass and it sent shock directly to her pussy.

" **I asked you a question. Tell me whose pussy is this** ", Emma grunted yanking Regina's hair again.

"OH FUCK EMMA! THIS PUSSY IS YOURS !YOURS! NOW MAKE ME CUM", Regina whined. She really wanted to cum

" **who do you belong to! Tell me!",** Emma groaned.

" **fuck baby I am all yours.. This body is yours. Yours to do whatever you want** ", Regina blabbered.

" **Good this body is mine and I can fuck it whenever and wherever I want** " Emma grunted fucking Regina furiously.

" **All yours! Yours! You can use me whenever you want, now please make me cum** " Regina begged.

" now I want you to cum all over my dick", the sheriff ordered spanking her ass. Regina squeaked and rutted her hips, begging for more.

" fucking cum ! your pussy feels amazing and it is suffocating my dick. I am going to fill you with my jizz. Now cum bitch" The blonde rasped in Regina's ear, rubbing her clit furiously. she is fucking close. Her orgasm is growing . Her body heated up in anticipation. She felt like she is going to explode. She can feel her orgasm in the pit of her stomach. She suffocated the Sheriff's cock

"FUCKKKK FUCKKKK I AM CUMMINGGGG .. GOD I AM CUMMMINGGGGGGG. EMAAAAAAAAAAAAA", Regina cried out and squirted all over the blonde's dick and all over her stomach. Emma's eyes widened seeing the brunette's cum. God she made the brunette squirt. Feeling the brunette's orgasm she felt herself cumming.

"FUCK I AM CUMMING. TAKE IT WHORE. TAKE MY CUM" Emma groaned.

"REGGGINAAAAA", The blonde cried out releasing her load inside the brunette. Regina moaned at the feeling of being filled. She could feel the warm cum inside her stomach. Emma filled Regina to the brim almost for several minutes and emptied her last drop inside the brunette's pussy. Emma slid out of the brunette carefully , knowing that the brunette will be sensitive after the orgasm. Regina whimpered at the loss. She felt empty suddenly. Emma moaned at the sight of her cum dripping out of the brunette's pussy. It made Emma hard again. She carefully lifted Regina and placed her carefully on the hood of the car. She looked at the brunette ,she looked satiated almost peaceful. Emma cupped the brunette's face and kissed her forehead lovingly. Regina felt really tired. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck to feel her closer. Emma dropped her chin over the brunette's head and hugged her around her waist. Both of them closed their eyes to feel the intimacy for the moment.

* * *

 **please leave your review. You can also tell me a scenario for other chapters. please share your ideas. If you want me to continue please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys hope you like it! This is the continuation of the previous chapter. If there is any mistake pardon me.**

 **In this chapter they are doing it on the bed.**

* * *

After Emma banged Regina against the car, she asked the brunette out on a date. ( yeah I know it was awkward) but Emma couldn't help it . After seeing Regina with some guy, she decided to make a move. To her surprise Regina said yes. Emma can't wipe the grin out of her face. They have been dating for a month, they went on several dates. Emma decided to move things slowly. She wanted this to work. Yeah they made out all the time but Emma stopped before things got escalated.

Regina was frustrated at the blonde. At first she thought it was sweet. But she is now horny as fuck. It had been on month since Emma took her against the car. One month without sex, one month without feeling the blonde's thick dick. She wanted Emma to fuck her today, no matter what. Emma is coming to visit the brunette in her apartment. She had a devious plan. Regina wore a red robe underneath it she didn't wear anything. She is not going to let the blonde off the hook today. When she heard the door bell rang, she checked her make up and hurried to the door. When she opened the door, she saw Emma standing there with a red rose. She was wearing a white button down shirt and blue jeans and her signature jacket.

"Hi. This is for you" the blonde said giving the rose breaking the brunette out of her thoughts. Emma gave a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Emma this is lovely. Come in. Sit on the chair" Regina said going to kitchen to find a vase for the flower. Emma watched the brunette's back , her ass looked delicious in the red robe. Regina know the blonde was looking at her ass so she decided to tease the blonde. She bent down as if she is looking for something arching her ass out perfectly. Emma's breath hitched at that. She turned her head and tried to control her erection.

When Regina came back, she straddled the blonde's lap and started to kiss her. Both moaned at the contact. Regina took the blonde's bottom lip between her teeth and bit it gently, knowing that it will drive the blonde crazy. Emma gasped , Regina used this opportunity to push her tongue inside the blonde. Emma hands roamed all over the brunette's backside and finally reached its destination. She took a handful of the globes and squeezed it gently, making Regina arch into the blonde's body. Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and kissed her hungrily. Their kiss started to become heated. Regina can feel the blonde's growing bulge. Regina started to attack the blonde's neck nipping and sucking it ,soothing it with her tongue. Emma threw her head back leaving enough room for the brunette to work her mouth. Regina laid open mouth kisses all over the blonde's neck. Emma squeezed the ass in return. Regina dug her nails on the blonde's neck in pleasure. Regina moved her hand down and cupped the blonde's groin. She started to rub it making them more hard.

"oh fuck Regina that feels so good"

"hmmmmm" Regina moaned against the blonde's neck. Emma felt like she will cum at the brunette's ministration. She took the brunette's hand from her groin.

"Regina I think we have to stop" Emma whined, but the brunette was attacking her neck biting it harshly leaving hickeys all over.

"Regina pleaseeeee" Emma pleaded. Regina huffed and stood up from the blonde's lap.

"Fine if you don't want to touch me. I will touch myself" Regina said with a devilish smile. She untied her robe slowly keeping an eye contact with the blonde. She dropped it to the floor making Emma's jaw drop. Fuck Regina was not wearing anything under it. How did Emma missed this? (well she was obsessed with the brunette's ass) . Emma drooled at the perfectly tanned skin. Regina looked amused at the blonde's reaction.

"Emma watch me" Regina purred. She started to move her hands all over her body.

"Since you are not going to touch me, I am going to do it myself" Regina said taking a handful of her breasts and squeezing it slightly. Regina moaned , she wished it was the blonde's hand. She arched her body , pushing the boobs into her hand. She looked at the blonde who was watching her with rapt attention. Emma squirmed under her seat. Her cock is straining against her jeans. She desperately needed a release. Regina knew that the blonde was struggling. She knew that the blonde had a thing for her tits.

"Emma baby pull your dick out baby and stroke it with your hands" Regina husked looking at the blonde. Emma eagerly compiled. She took her cock out from her zipper hole moaning when the air hit her sensitive head. Regina looked at the dick licking her lips hungrily. It was semi erect, but it was still the biggest cock she had ever seen. She moaned at the thought of the huge dick pounding her pussy. Her nipples are rock hard, she took the dusty nipple with her thumb and forefinger and rolled it.

"God Emma I wish it was your fingers playing with my tits" Regina moaned. She tweaked and pinched the peak while her other hand palmed the neglected boob.

"Yes baby me too. god I really love your tits. I wish I could bury my face between your mound" Emma whined stroking her hand against the shaft in movement with the brunette's hand. They both started to breath heavily. Regina looked at the blonde with lust filled eyes. Emma started to moan and groan loudly. She knew that the blonde was close. She moved and knelt in front of the blonde.

"Yes baby, stroke it faster. When you cum I want you to cum all over my tits. If you love my tits, show them Emma" Regina moaned pushing and pulling her breasts together in sync with the blonde's movement.

"fuck fuck fuck Regina" Emma cried out moving her hands faster. She looked at the brunette's boobs which was in front of her cock, Emma wanted to bury her thick meat in between her boobs and fuck them. She moved her dick directly in front of the tits aiming to shoot her load. She can feel her orgasm approaching.

"fuck Regina I think I am cumminggg. I am going to cum all over your tits" Emma moaned.

"Give it to Emma" Regina purred.

"Fuck fuck fuck here it comes" Emma cried and shot her seed all over the boobs covering it fully. Regina moaned when the hot seed landed on her boobs and chin. She always loved when Emma came on her. Emma stroked her dick making sure to empty every last drop on the tanned skin. Once she finished coming, she slumped against the chair feeling exhausted. She never came like this before just by looking at the tits. Regina's boobs were covered with white semen, she wiped her fingers over the boob and licked her fingers clean. Regina moaned at the taste, it tasted so good. Once she finished cleaning Emma brought her to her lap and crashed her lips with the brunette's wanting to taste her cum in her tongue.

"Baby that was amazing" Emma said stroking the brunette's hair lovingly.

"Emma please fuck me. I am so horny. Seeing you come like this is not helping me. I am soaked baby. Please do something" Regina whined her voice thick with desire. Emma can feel the brunette's cum on her pants. She wasn't lying the brunette was dripping down her thighs. Not wanting to the torture the woman more she carried her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. Emma stood at the edge of the bed and took her clothes faster.

Regina watched the pale skin hungrily, she licked her lips seeing the defined six pack. Regina looked down at the length of the blonde, her strong shoulders, her toned arms, her six pack ,with a v shape raised above the pelvis, her pulsating cock stood tall and proud for attention. Regina wanted to feel the woman on top of her body pressing her down the mattress.

"Emma please come here" Regina pouted opening her arms and legs widely for the blonde. Emma saw the soaked pussy and licked her lips. She moved in between the brunette's legs, immediately Regina pulled her down wanting to feel the weight of the women. They both moaned at the skin on skin contact. Emma pressed her entire length along the brunette's body. Regina ran her hands down her backside and over her backside , moaned at the feeling of strong muscles ripple under her touch. She scratched her nails gently. Emma started to kiss the brunette's neck along its length , she moved lower and took the rock hard nipple, nipped at it gently moaning when it tasted like her. Regina whimpered and arched her back, pressing her boobs further into the blonde's mouth. Emma gave equal attention to both of them. Regina was moaning loudly. Emma wished no one will come and bang their door from the sounds coming from the brunette's mouth. Emma moved lower, kissing her toned stomach, she circled her tongue around the navel making Regina's body arch off of the bed, Emma hold her by her hips. Regina was getting impatient, she pushed the blonde's head towards the destination. Emma sensed it. She came in face with the swollen pussy, she could smell her arousal. Emma dove in and licked the entire pussy. Regina arched again trying to feel the blonde's mouth. Emma took hold of the brunette's hip and started to lick the pussy vigorously. Regina closed her thighs around the blonde almost suffocating her.

"oh god Emma.. fuck me fuck me with your tongue.. don't stop baby" Regina begged pulling the blonde's hair. Emma took the neglected clit and sucked it making Regina moan loudly. Emma is pretty sure the entire floor can hear Regina.

"god Emma inside . please Emma" Regina pleaded and pulled the blonde's hair harshly. Emma dove inside her cunt, exploring the pussy walls. She started to thrust in and out in the rapid pace. Regina pressed the blonde's face further making her moan. The moan vibrated along the length of the pussy. Emma really loved the taste of the woman. Regina started to ride the blonde's face, spreading her cum all over her. Emma can feel that Regina is close. She started to piston her tongue in and out of the soaking cunt.

"fuck Emma.. tongue my cunt.. don't stop fucking me.. make me cum. I am so my close baby" Regina begged wantonly. Emma took her entire pussy and gave it a harsh suck. That's all it took. Tremors run through the brunette's body with the force of her orgasm, her eyes rolled back, her head thrown back in pleasure, her back arched completely,her vaginal muscles gripped the blonde's tongue tightly. She repeatedly moaned the blonde's name. Regina came with a loud cry pressing her pussy into the blonde, clenching her thighs tightly around her neck, cutting out her oxygen supply , pouring her nectar into the blonde's awaiting mouth. Emma moaned at the sweat taste. Regina tasted like apples. She soothed the folds by licking them slowly, helping the brunette to come down from her high. Regina let go of blonde's neck, making Emma breathe freely.

Regina still tried to control her breathing. When her breathing evened out, she looked down to see the blonde looking lovingly at her. Emma watched the woman with awe, her body fully hummed in pleasure. Emma hovered over the brunette, looking at the chocolate brown eyes. She kissed her nose, making Regina giggle. Regina pulled the blonde closer and kissed her immediately shoving her tongue inside her mouth tasting her cum. She can feel the blonde's erection poking at her thigh. She felt herself getting wet again. She flipped the blonde so she was lying on the bed. She moved her lips from her neck, between the valley of her breasts, to the blonde's toned six pack. She raked her nails along the toned stomach, making Emma moan. She licked and sucked the toned stomach. Emma was breathing heavily. Regina finally reached her destination. She took the veiny shaft in her hand and started to stroke it. She teased the cock head with her tongue and started to suck it gently. She took two inches of the cock inside her mouth and bobbed her mouth up and down. She moaned when the cock stretched her mouth sending vibration against the shaft. She started to lick the entire length and took one of her balls and sucked it gently. Emma felt she will cum at the brunette's ministration. She stopped the brunette's movement. Regina let go of the cock and Emma immediately missed the warmth.

"I want to fuck you Regina. I want to cum inside your pussy"

"How do you want me Sheriff?" Regina asked winking at the blonde.

"I want to take you from behind. I want to see your ass jiggle at every thrust" Emma groaned making Regina moan at the thought. Within seconds Regina was on all fours, arched her back, presenting her soaked cunt to the blonde.

"Take a hold on the headboard" Emma ordered. Regina did as she was told. She know ,she is going to get a heavy pounding from the blonde. Emma was so hard, so she didn't take anymore time, she wanted to be inside the brunette now. She pushed her cock inside the brunette slowly, moaned when the pussy walls sucked her inside.

"so tight"

"your so big"

"Fuck Regina your pussy is greedy for my cock" Emma grunted pushing further inside the brunette. The brunette's pussy is like a suction cup, sucking her dick oh so lovely. Once she was fully inside Regina, she started to thrust slowly. Regina moaned at the feeling of her pussy filled. She missed the blonde's cock. She wanted to be filled with the blonde's cock all the time. Emma moved painfully slow, enjoying the feeling of vaginal walls squeezing her dick. Every time she pulled outside , she was covered with the brunette's wetness.

"Emma please move faster. Please fuck me faster" Regina whined frustrated, she taunted the blonde.

" That's all you got Sheriff? Even I can fuck myself faster" Regina groaned.

"Do you want me to fuck you faster? Do you want your Sheriff to fuck your cunt faster?" Emma grunted spanking the brunette's ass cheek. Regina moaned and searched for more.

"Tell me Regina. Can you handle it?" Emma husked pulling the brunette's hair.

"Yes Sheriff. Pound me with your dick. I want you to fuck me like you fucked me on the car" Regina begged.

"Fine hold on. I am going to fuck the shit out of you" Emma growled started to increase her speed. The headboard banged against the wall at the speed of her thrusts. The room smelled like sex. Grunts , groans, moans echoed on the empty room. Skin slapping skin can be heard when every time the blonde's heavy ball banged against the brunette's pussy. Emma took hold of the ass cheeks and started to thrust rapidly. When Emma hit her g spot Regina moaned loudly.

"fuck ! fuck ! Right there!God Emma! Fuck me! Right there.."

"fuck Regina your pussy is gripping my cock tightly. Do you want to keep my cock inside your pussy?" Emma grunted pulling the brunette's hair again.

"yes Emma I want you inside me all the time. No one ever fucked me like this before. You fuck me so good"

"yeah that's right. No one will fuck me like I fuck you! Fucking take it! Take my cock". Emma grunted she took her entire cock out and slammed it again and again, reaching inside the brunette deeper.

"fuck you are so deep. I can feel you in my stomach.. don't stop fucking me.. never stop fucking me"

"don't worry I am not going to stop until your pussy is dripping with my cum"

"Emma please talk dirty to me"

"You want me to talk dirty slut. Fine. Do you like my thick meat pounding your cunt slut?"

" fuck yes! I love it!"

" did you like when I spank your ass and pull your hair"

"YES Emma!" Regina cried out making the entire floor hear her.

"do you love my cock?"

"Fuck Yes"

" if you love my cock then cum ! Come all over my big cock" Emma grunted abusing her pussy.

" fuck yes! yes! yes! yes! yes! You are so deep! Don't stop!harder Emma! I am going to cum all over big dick"

"cum bitch, then I am going to fill that tight pussy with my jizz"

"fuck I am comingggg! Emma! yes! Emma!Emmmaaaaaaa" Regina screamed coming all over the blonde's cock. She stuffed her mouth with the pillow to stop screaming from the pleasure she is getting from the blonde's cock. Her entire body went rigid.

"fuck Reginnnaaaaaaa" Emma cried and emptied herself inside the brunette. Regina still didn't finish coming, her orgasm prolonged. She moaned feeling the hot jizz, it felt so warm. When both of them finished coming, Emma pulled out of the brunette slowly. Emma moaned when see saw her cum dripping out of the brunette's hole. Suddenly Regina felt empty. Emma pulled Regina's body closer to her, rubbing her hands up and down the backside of the brunette, soothing her. Regina laid her head on the crook of the blonde's neck, kissing her sweaty neck.

"I love you" Regina said.

"Love you too baby"

"I am pretty sure the entire town heard you" Emma said with a cocky grin. Regina rolled her eyes and hit the blonde's arm playfully.

"It's your fault. Your so talented" Regina replied blushing furiously. They both were exhausted after the heavy fucking. Emma covered both of their naked body with the blanket. She spooned Regina from behind and wrapped her hands around her waist. They both went to a dreamless sleep.

After one year, Emma proposed Regina and they got married. They have a son Henry.

* * *

 **This is the end of this scenario. On the Next chapter i am going for the interview scenario.**

 **please leave your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys here is another chapter. I don't know anything about photography. I just gathered bits and pieces from internet. If there is any mistake pardon me**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Photographers are not born fully formed. They start out as unskilled wannabes, and they reach their goals through luck, education, networking, perseverance, etc. There is no single route that guarantees success, though far too many educational institutions sell themselves as doing just that.

As for Emma, she started out as a fine-art photographer in college, studying the history of photography. Needing to make a living, she became a newspaper photographer, then a magazine photographer, and ended up doing in-depth photo essays. When that market disappeared, she started doing stock photography. Most recently, she have been doing a mix of multi-media, stock, assignment and teaching. Since the market is continually changing, she is evolving too. That's why she is here to attend this interview. Photography is her passion and she is definitely better than most of the candidates. See Emma Swan is not cocky or arrogant but she have a deep faith in her work and at the end of the day she will be the one to get this job. All this waiting is making Emma a little impatient. Usually Emma is not a nervous person but today is different. All this waiting is making Emma a little nervous. She tried to relax her mind. Emma tried to distract her mind and calm her nerves. So she looked at the beautiful secretary who was siting opposite to her. The women must be in her twenties, a bit shy but confident in her work. She looked gorgeous in her button down shirt and a pencil skirt which hugged her figure tightly. If Emma had met the women in any other location, she would have asked her out on a date. She decided to make a move. So when the secretary called her name and asked her to go in, Emma said Thank you and gave her a charming grin. The poor girl blushed and ducked her head down. Hell yeah! Emma swan still got her game. Before entering the room she took a long breath. Here we go.

"You can do it Swan. You are going to ace this interview." Emma thought.

When Emma entered the room, wind was knocked out of her. She looked at her interviewer. If the secretary is gorgeous, this woman is breathtaking ( She definitely took Emma's breath). This woman must be a goddess. Wow! Did Emma died and went to heaven or may be this is one of her dream, whatever she is not complaining. Emma tried not to drool at the site. See Emma had a think for business women. And this woman is beyond the limit. Fuck! Emma you are screwed. The black haired goddess is wearing a white button up shirt, top two buttons were undone, showing a good amount of cleavage, a tight grey pencil skirt which should be illegal in all levels, three inch fuck me heels and a grey blazer. She looked at the brunette's long leg. Fuck! Is she really the one who is going to interview her? Emma thought. Emma is already having a hard time controlling her erection. (For God sake Emma! keep it your pants). Totally Emma looked like a love sick fool in front of this goddess. Regina was standing there and looking at her with a smirk. When the woman gestured Emma to sit on the chair, Emma took a deep breath and regained her composure. Emma tried to play cool like she wasn't ogling her interviewer for the last three minutes. Judging by the brunette's reaction, Emma was pretty sure she didn't mind her ogling. May be the brunette liked it.

Similar thoughts were running through a certain brunette's mind. When her father asked Regina to interview the candidates, she protested and said it was a boring job. But after seeing the blonde she thought it wasn't boring anymore. She looked at the blonde's attire. The blonde was wearing a suit. The suit was black, sharp-looking, and well-fitted the blonde. She looked roguishly handsome. She was wearing a black tie. It made Regina do naughty things in her mind. Regina shook her head trying to control her aching pussy. She tried to act professional. So she sat on the chair opposite to the blonde. Regina read her profile. Her name is Emma Swan, it fitted her perfectly. The blonde must be really talented. She looked at the various photos taken by the blonde. She was impressed by the blonde's work. The blonde must be really passionate about her work. Regina can totally see it.

Emma was looking at the brunette carefully, watching her every move. Emma thought she looked adorable when she was concentrating. Suddenly Regina looked at her, Emma lost herself in the chocolate brown eyes. Regina gave her a flirty smile, making Emma junior twitch in her pants. (Yep! Regina Mills going to be the death of me).

"Miss Swan, I read your profile. You are really passionate about your work. Let us see your answers are equally passionate as your work.

So how do you get the person, place or thing that is in front of the camera onto the film, chip or paper in just the way you want?"

Every photographer develops their own shooting strategy in their own unique way, as for me

I have refined my skill as a photographer by taking thousands and thousands of pictures (possibly millions) over the years. I like to capture a memory that you can have forever, see the emotions in people's face, to see the beauty in the everyday, share our memories with others, to preserve a good moment. I like to see the smile in people's face when I show my work to them. I like to feel the thrill in taking photos of impossible things. I can tell hundreds of thinks that inspired me to become a photographer.

Regina was impressed at the answer but she didn't show it outside. Emma must really like what she is doing.

"Which photographers influenced you, and how did they influence your thinking, photographing, and career path?

As for me Steve McCurry, Lee Jeffries, Jimmy Nelson shaped my career. They made me see the emotions in people's face. They made me realize that photography is a best thing that can capture the human reaction and save them as a prized treasure. They made me realize that photography is not just about making a portrait, it is about capturing a moment, an emotion. And for this to happen, one must interact, love people and know how to catch the right moment.

Regina was again impressed. She was stunned by the blonde's passion about her work. The blonde was confident in her answers. She maintained eye contact with her while answering her questions. Regina shivered at the intensity in hazel eye when she talked about her work. Regina stood from her chair. She walked towards the glass door and looked outside to clear her mind. Regina felt some connection to the blonde. The blonde is doing incredible things to her body. Regina is sexually frustrated and she wanted the blonde to satiate her needs. Emma followed the brunette's movement. She looked at the brunette's backside, fuck her ass is incredible. Emma wanted to grab them. (Fuck Emma! Stop it.)Emma is doing good so far, she don't want to mess this.

Regina asked her next question without turning. She don't want to look at the blonde's face. Emma answered every questions correctly. She finally ran out of her questions. When Regina turned around, Emma averted her eyes from her ass. Regina mentally congratulated her. So the blonde is definitely attracted to her. Regina wasn't blind, she knew the blonde checked her out while she came in. She personally enjoyed when the blonde devoured her with her eyes. Regina unbuttoned another button in her shirt, exposing her black bra. She sauntered slowly towards the table, swaying her hips seductively. She bent down to pick something showing a eyeful of her breasts to the blonde's hungry eyes. Emma's eyes glued to the brunette's cleavage. Regina looked amused at the blonde. She wanted Emma to fuck her. Regina don't to why, she felt like her body will explode if the blonde didn't touch her. Regina decided to make a move.

"Miss Swan my eyes are up here" Regina purred. Emma's face flushed. She mentally scolded herself. Emma looked up and shivered at the want in brunette's eyes. Regina walked past the blonde and closed the office door. Emma gulped at the feeling of what was about to happen. When Regina came back she sat at the edge of the table near the blonde's chair. Emma could smell her expensive perfume. Regina took her blazer off. The brunette's body felt so hot despite of the air conditioner. She moved closer to the blonde and ran her perfectly manicured nails over the blonde's arms. Emma shivered at that.

"You know I am really impressed by your answers. You are incredibly talented Miss Swan" Regina purred.

"Thank you Miss Mills" Emma said smirking. (Wow! Regina Mills really wanted her)

"So what do you think about naked photography" Regina husked still running her hands all over Emma. Emma was caught off guard by that question. Images of Regina Mills lying naked ran through her mind, she blushed at the thought.

"Miss Swan I asked you a question" Regina purred again. Dammit women stop purring!

Emma cleared her throat and replied professionally" The model must of legal age. She must be comfortable enough to pose for the photo. She shouldn't be shy about her nakedness. Make sure there is a third party there, so the model has someone along with her. I personally think every woman is beautiful in her unique way. So every women must be proud about their body." Emma didn't even finish her answer, Regina was now sitting on her lap. Emma felt hard to breathe.

"Do you think I am beautiful Miss Swan? Do you think my naked body gorgeous? I can show you. Do you want to see it" Regina husked near her ear biting her earlobe gently. Emma moaned at the warmth. Before Emma could reply, Regina asked another question.

"What makes you different from other candidates Miss Swan?" Regina asked running her hands down the lapels of her suit. Emma was too shocked to answer the question. Well who could blame her, the brunette goddess was sitting on her lap. Emma was snapped out of her thoughts when Regina rolled her hips. Fuck! This women is trying to kill her.

"Tell me Miss Swan" Regina purred again. Dammit if this women won't stop purring she will definitely come in her pants. Emma understood the brunette's intention. She is more than ready to satisfy the brunette. Regina Mills is asking for this, who is Emma to deny her.

"I can show you" Emma said with a cocky grin, squeezing her hips for good measure.

"hmmm… please show me" Regina husked and bit Emma's earlobe again.

"Are you sure about this Miss Mills" Emma asked.

"Shut up and kiss me Miss Swan". That's all it took for Emma. She placed her hand behind the brunette's neck and brought their lips together. The brunette's lip was soft like a rose petal and tasted like apples. Emma was addicted to the taste. Regina grabbed the blonde's tie and deepened the kiss. Regina sucked the blonde's bottom lip and bit it gently making the blonde moan. Regina swiped her bottom lip asking permission to enter her mouth which Emma eagerly granted, immediately she shoved her tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Duel moans were emitted when their tongues met for the first time. Their tongue battled for dominance neither willing to give up. When Emma hands travelled down and palmed her breast, Regina parted her lips from the blonde and moaned loudly.

"hmm Miss Swan" Regina moaned. It felt so good.

Regina's panties was soaked, she rolled her hips to reveal some tension and felt something hard. She pushed the blonde gently trying to control her breathing. When Emma tried to attack her mouth again, she stopped the blonde.

"Wait are you wearing a strap on?" Regina asked confused.

"Why don't you find it" Emma said attacking the brunette's neck with fury of kisses. The brunette momentarily forgot everything. Regina moaned again when Emma sucked at her pulse point. The brunette threw her head back in pleasure. Emma's one hand moved inside the brunette's thigh and the other palmed her boobs. Regina can feel her nipples poking through her shirt. When Emma pinched her aching nipples, she bit her lip, not to moan loudly. Regina rolled her hips again to feel some friction. She felt something poke her. She wanted to find what it was, she moved her hand down the blonde's body and cupped her groin. Emma moaned at the contact. Regina could feel the bulge. She stood from the blonde's lap and dropped in front of her. She unzipped the blonde's pant and pulled her pants down. She can see the outline of the cock through her boxers. She pulled the boxer down and the blonde's dick sprang free almost hitting the brunette's face. Regina was not definitely expecting this. Wow! Emma was packing. She has a dick, not an ordinary one. Emma's cock is a monster, the biggest she had ever seen. Regina had never seen a beautiful cock before. Emma had a smug smile on her face, seeing the brunette's reaction. The blonde is proud of her dick. She should definitely thank her parents.

"Like what you see Miss Mills" Emma teased and Regina definitely liked what see saw.

"God you are so big" Regina groaned.

"Do you want to taste it? I know you want to"

Regina didn't speak. Regina unbuttoned her own shirt and threw it carelessly on the floor. She was now wearing a black bra and a tight skirt. Emma drooled at seeing the brunette's breasts in black bra. Regina took the blonde's throbbing dick , it barely fit her hand. She stroked it slowly making it fully hard. She placed tiny kisses along the length of the shaft. She licked and sucked it slowly. Emma was enjoying the brunette's ministration. Regina sucked the cock head gently.

Emma moaned" baby that feels good". Suddenly Regina stopped, making Emma groan in frustration. She looked down at the women, Emma needed a release,Her penis is rock hard.

"I want to feel you inside me" .Within a second Emma grabbed the brunette and dropped her on the table. Regina pushed the things on the table, making them fall down making a mess on the floor. But Regina didn't care, all she want now is to be fucked by the blonde,Emma made a quick of her dress.

"Don't remove your tie" Regina said winking at the blonde, Emma nodded and took everything else off. She was standing there nude with her tie dangling around her neck. She stood between the brunette's thigh. Regina moaned at the site,the blonde's physic made her juices run down her thighs. Regina couldn't wait any longer, she grabbed the blonde's tie and crashed their lips together, Emma quickly unhooked the brunette's bra, her mouth watered on seeing the brunette's naked breasts for first time. Without wasting any second Emma took both of her boobs and palmed it gently,She rolled the nipple in her fingers, twisted, pulled the nipple enjoying the sounds coming from the brunette. She bent down and took the nipple in her mouth and scratched it with her teeth. Regina moaned and grabbed the blonde's head to keep it in her place. Emma took one nipple in her mouth and palmed the other,Regina wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist.

"Harder Miss Swan"

Emma sucked the nipple harder, making Regina scratch her back..

Emma paid equal attention to both of the tits. Regina was a moaning mess at this point,She pulled the blonde head from her boobs and kissed her again,She let go of the blonde's lip and looked at her darkened eyes.

"Emma please I need you" Regina begged.

Emma quickly removed the brunette's skirt and pulled her panties down. Emma moaned at the sight of the neatly shaven pussy. Fuck! This woman is dripping.

"fuck you are so wet. I bet I could slide inside you easily"

"This is what you do to me Miss Swan" Regina purred.

"Fuck Miss Mills I can't wait to feel how tight you are"

Emma pushed the brunette down.

"Spread your legs" Emma ordered. Regina immediately compiled. Emma was painfully hard, she wanted to fuck the brunette soon. She hovered above the brunette and kissed her again. She teased the brunette's entrance with her head collecting the juices, lubricating her dick.

"Fuck Swan don't tease me"

"Patience Miss Mills"

"Fuck! I have been waiting so long! Now fuck me already Miss Swan"

"So desperate for my cock" Emma teased the frustrated brunette. She parted the brunette's fold and slide inside the soaked cunt. Both moaned at the contact. When Emma sheathed herself fully inside, she groaned at the tightness.

"Fuck you are so tight"

"No you are so big"

Regina felt so full. Emma started to move with much difficulty.

"Faster Miss Swan, fuck me faster" Regina urged.

Soon she picked her pace. She took the brunette's thigh and hold it in v shape. She started to pick her speed and pounded her dick inside the brunette's cunt, making the brunette cry louder. Her tie hanging around her neck was moving with her thrusts.

"fuck Emma that feels so good, harder, faster, fuck me harder, please fuck me harder" Regina whined. Emma is damn sure everyone in this company can hear the brunette's screaming. Regina hands snaked up to her tie, pulling Emma down to her body,She moaned when Emma's body crashed against her.

'So you can moan my name. Now moan louder" Emma ordered.

"Emmaaaaaaaa" Regina moaned. She grabbed the end of the table for support. Emma grunted and ploughed in and out of the soaked cunt with rapid speed. Regina's juices splashed everywhere. Regina met the blonde's furious thrusts clinging to the blonde, She cried out every time when the blonde's heavy balls hit her clit. Skin slapping skin can be heard every time Emma fucked her faster and deeper.

'Fuck your pussy is so tight,it is gripping my dick tighter. This is the best pussy I have ever had" Emma grunted and jack hammered the cunt vigorously. Regina was holding the table for her dear life. When Emma's cock hit her g spot Regina couldn't hold it any longer.

Regina screamed " fuck! fuck! fuck!yes! yes! yes!fuck me right there!"

"Fuck Miss Mills I bet everybody can hear you moaning like a bitch in heat"

"I am so close Emma please don't stop fucking me!"

"I am not gonna stop until I cum inside the tight pussy"

" YES! God Yes! Don't stop"

"Is this what you want Miss Mills, me filling your cunt". Emma groaned. She bent down and took the rock hard nipple in her mouth, sucking it harshly. Regina moaned and scratched her entire back probably leaving marks.

"Yes Emma fill me, I want you to fill my cunt" Regina whined wantonly. Emma was so close. She spread the brunette's leg further and pounded deep inside her. Regina felt the blonde's dick inside her stomach,she can feel her orgasm approaching.

"I am so close Emma. Don't stop fucking me, make me cum, please fuck me harder"

"Fucking cum slut! Fucking cum all over my dick" Emma grunted and moved faster. She pulled and bit the brunette's tits while her other hand rubbed her clit furiously. Regina screamed loudly, her thighs went rigid, she can feel her orgasm in the pit of her stomach.

"fuck! fuck! fuck!oh god!don't stop!arggggg! I am cummminggggg!

"Emmaaaaaaaaa" She screamed digging her nails into the blonde's shoulder drawing blood,She came all over the blonde's dick. Emma moaned in pain and pleasure,She soon followed the brunette and came with loud grunt.

"fuck Reginnnaaaaaaa! Here it comes!" Emma emptied herself inside the brunette,this must be her heaviest load. Once she finished coming, she dropped the brunette's legs and placed her head on the brunette's stomach. Regina was still recovering from her orgasm. She felt so full, the blonde's cum felt warm inside her stomach. Emma slide her cock from the warm pussy,She saw the juices drip from the brunette's cunt.

Emma is still hard, she wanted to fuck the brunette again so she lifted the brunette from the table and walked towards the glass window. She dropped the brunette down and turned her around so she was now facing the window. Emma pressed the brunette's full body against the window. Regina moaned when her nipple scratched the glass. Emma lifted both of Regina's arms above her head and hold it there. Regina's full nude body is now facing the window. She felt so exposed.

"I am not done with you. I am going to fuck you again and fill you with my cum again" Emma growled and slapped her cock against the brunette's ass.

"Emma someone can see" Regina whimpered.

"That's the idea. Let them see what a good little slut you are for my dick. This is for my pleasure. You are not going to cum until I say. Do you understand?" Emma groaned slapping the brunette's ass again. Regina was too turned on to reply. She should be angry at the blonde for degrading her, treating her like a whore. But Regina liked it. She liked to be treated like this by the blonde. It made her pussy clench and ache for the blonde's cock more.

"Answer me! I bet this is what you want from me when I came inside your office. Tell me Regina did you pictured me taking you like this against the window where anybody can see?" Emma husked in her ear.

"Tell me Regina. This turns you on isn't it. You like to be treated like a slut?. I can see you dripping"

"God yes Emma! I want this. Please fuck me! Do anything you want. Just take me!" Regina whimpered wantonly. She wanted to be filled again.

"Fuck yeah!" Emma grunted and slide inside the brunette's cunt at one swift thrust. The brunette was beyond wet, so it was easy for Emma to slide in.

"Fuck! I feel so full" Regina moaned. Emma pressed the brunette further against the window and started to thrust faster and harder. Emma needed a release. She pounded the soaking cunt like a mad women. The brunette's pussy is like a suction cup, sucking and gripping her cock. From this position Regina felt her cock deep inside her cunt.

'Tell me Regina. Do you spread your legs for every candidate like this or only me?" Emma grunted thrusting faster.

"fuck! Only you Emma!" Regina screamed. Regina's whole body slammed against the window repeatedly with the force the blonde fucking her. Emma was lost in her own world. She slammed in and out of the cunt harder and deeper. Regina met the blonde's thrust moving her hips back. Regina's insides were a mess from the pounding she is getting. Emma's cock reached everywhere inside her. she wanted to come.

"Emma please I want to cum"

"No slut you are not coming until I tell you"

"Emma please! I want to cum. Let me cum. Please make me cum" Regina begged. Emma rubbed her thumb over the aching clit.

'God yes! Emma rub my clit"

"I am so close. Please don't stop. Harder Emma.. arggg fuck me harder"

"fuck! fuck! fuck! I am going to cum" Emma cried.

"fucking cum now slut!" Emma groaned and pinched her clit hard. Emma came with a grunt, emptying her seed inside the eager pussy. Regina's pussy squeezed her dick and milked her every drop. Feeling the blonde's warm come, Regina came all over the blonde's dick.

"Emmmaaaaaaaa" Regina screamed her name. Once Emma finished coming she slumped against the brunette's back,She let go of the brunette's hand. Both were breathing heavily. They relished the feeling of the afterglow,after few minutes Emma slid her cock slowly not to hurt the woman. Regina whimpered in protest, her cunt felt so empty. Emma turned the brunette around and kissed her sweetly,she ran her hands over the brunette's silky hair,Her hair was so soft. Regina smiled at the blonde.

"You are amazing" Regina said.

"I know" Emma replied smugly. Regina rolled her eyes and slapped the blonde's arm playfully. She hugged the blonde to feel her close. Once they recovered fully, Emma extracted herself from the brunette arms and started to search her discarded clothes.

"What are you doing" Regina asked.

"Getting dressed" Emma replied confused still searching for her clothes.

"Who said your interview is over Miss Swan" Regina said smirking. Emma's jaw dropped, she looked at the woman speechless. Regina laughed at the blonde's reaction. She walked slowly towards the blonde, swaying her hips seductively. She had a predatory glint in her eyes. Emma gulped at that look. The blonde's come is dripping down her thighs. Emma felt herself getting hard again. Once Regina came near the blonde she wrapped her hands around the blonde's neck. She nipped and sucked the sweaty neck.

"Emma does it turn you on looking at your cum dripping down my pussy" Regina husked and bit the blonde's neck. Emma nodded her head vigorously.

"I want to ride you Emma. I want you to fill me with your seed again" Regina whispered in her ear. Emma moaned at the thought.

"God woman you are insatiable! You already miss my big dick pounding your cunt? " Emma growled and squeezed the brunette's ass.

"Yes Emma I feel so empty. I want your big dick" Regina begged pathetically.

"How could I refuse this delicious offer" Emma winked at the brunette. Next minute Emma was sitting on the brunette's chair.

"Has anyone fucked you on the chair?" Emma asked settling her hands behind her head. Regina moaned when the muscles in her arms flexed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come and ride me" Emma said with a cocky grin. Her tie still hanging around her neck. Regina quickly compiled wanting to have the big dick inside her again. She straddled the blonde's lap, placed her knees on either side of the blonde's hip. Regina looked at the blonde's bicep and drooled at the site. She playfully bit it making Emma moan.

"hmmm.. you are so strong" Regina moaned. She looked at the blonde's dick, which stood at its full length.

"wow! You are so hard baby! Is it for me?" Regina purred running her hands up and down on her cock.

"Yes baby only for you" Emma moaned. Regina took the head of the cock and teased it with her pussy lips. Both moaned at the feeling. Regina slowly lowered her wet pussy onto the monstrous cock. Regina's pussy is slick from the blonde's semen and her own juices. She impaled herself as far as she possibly could onto the throbbing cock. Regina relished the feeling of full again. It wasn't long before she was riding up and down on the long length at a pace which was sure enough to draw another orgasm from Emma's balls. Regina closed her eyes feeling the entire length. She threw her head back and started to ride the dick with full force. Emma was watching the brunette's tits as it bounced in front of her. She took hold of the blonde's strong shoulder digging her nails. She looked down at Emma who was watching her tits bounce. She moved forward and pressed her tits against the blonde's face,Emma moaned,at the softness of the tits. Regina grabbed the blonde's head and pressed it further against her tits,she started to suffocate the blonde with her tits, she rubbed her tits all over the blonde's face while riding her dick like a bull. Emma was in cloud nine. She placed her hand on the brunette's hip for support. Emma's entire face was buried between the brunette's tits.

"cum Emma, cum inside me, I want to feel your sperm shoot into me. Hurry up; I am almost ready to cum on your cock"

"oohhhhh I am cummmmingggg' Regina breathed as she clamped her pussy tightly around her shaft. Regina was holing Emma for dear life as her orgasm shook her entire body. She started to suffocate the blonde face with her tits. She bit the blonde's shoulder to stop from screaming. Emma cried out when the brunette bit her shoulder.

Emma started to thrust her dick upward inside the brunette. Emma shoved her dick deep into Regina's dripping pussy and released stream after stream of sticky seed inside her. Regina was holding the blonde's head against her tits in one hand and other was digging the blonde's shoulder. After several seconds, Regina released the blonde from her death grip. Regina stood over Emma, her legs apart, semen dripping from her swollen pussy. She kneeled in front of Emma, lifted her rampant cock.

"fuck! You are such a cock slut! Emma groaned.

Bending forward she took Emma's cock in her mouth and wrapped her other hand around the base of the blonde's shaft. She stroked her hand up and down the length of her shaft. Seconds later Emma felt her balls tighten, Regina felt it to. She took the blonde's dick deep inside her throat and kept the blonde's cock encased in her heat as Emma shot streams of semen inside her. Regina drank the blonde's cum eagerly, moaning at the taste. She milked every last drop. Once Emma stopped coming, she let go of the softening dick and licked the entire length clean and kissed the blonde's dick one last time.

She sat on Emma's lap again. Emma kissed the brunette's mouth tasting her own cum. They kissed until oxygen ran out of their lungs. Emma kissed the brunette's entire face. This was an amazing experience for the blonde.

"You know the entire office must have heard you" Emma said with a smug smile.

"If anyone open their mouth. I will kill them. Besides its your fault, I couldn't hold back. You are so amazing" Regina replied. Emma smirked at that.

"so" Emma started.

"so' Regina replied.

"Am I selected in interview?" Emma asked.

"You are appointed" Regina said kissing the blonde's cheek. Emma grinned . Regina placed her head in the crook of blonde's neck and played with her tie. After Several minutes of silence, Emma spoke.

"I need to go" Emma said. Emma really need to go. She want to tell her parents that she got this job.

"I don't want you to go"

"Reginaaa" Emma whined.

"I will see you tomorrow" Regina asked. Emma nodded. They dressed in silent. Once they are fully dressed, Regina wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde.

"Regina I want to go" Emma said to the clingy brunette.

"Don't go" Regina pouted. The brunette is not usually like this. But she felt something for the blonde. Emma grinned at the adorable brunette and kissed her nose, making her giggle.

"I will see you tomorrow. Promise" Emma said kissing the brunette on her forehead.

"Fine" Regina huffed letting the blonde go. When Emma was about to move, Regina grabbed a fistful of blonde's shirt and crashed their lips together taking Emma's breath away. After several minutes of kissing they parted. They were panting heavily. Regina placed her forehead against the blonde and husked" I will see you tomorrow. Now go"

Emma felt dizzy , she shook her head to clear her mind. With one last look she left the office. Fuck! Regina Mills is going to be the death of her.

When she came outside, Emma saw the secretary. Fuck! Emma almost forgot about her. She must have heard Regina's moans and groans. Emma flushed at the thought. Judging by the woman's face, she did heard their fucking. The woman's face was deep red. She blushed furiously at the blonde. Emma had a smug grin on her face. She moved closer to the woman who was looking down.

"So what is your name?" Emma asked grinning at the blushing woman.

"Katherine" The woman said still blushing. Emma thought Katherine was adorable.

"It's a beautiful name. So Katherine I will see you tomorrow" Emma said winking at her.

"So you got selected" Katherine asked.

"Of course. Did you doubt my skills Katherine?" Emma asked with a lopsided grin. The poor girl blushed furiously.

"No of course not" Katherine said still not looking up.

"Fine then, I have to go" Emma said leaving still blushing woman.

(Fuck! Emma really like this company.)

Katherine can't believe what she heard for the last one hour. She always thought her boss is uptight and bitchy but when she heard her moaning and screaming the blonde's name , Katherine eye's bulged out. The blonde must be a stud to make her boss scream like that. She blushed again at the memory. She hope to see the blonde again.

* * *

 **please leave your reviews. This scenario is over. On the next chapter i planned to write another scenario. I have this idea in my mind, like Emma is travelling in flight and Regina is the hot air hostess.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys! i hope you enjoy this chapter. If there is any mistake pardon me.**

* * *

What time is the next train for Storybrooke? a blonde haired girl asked the ticket seller.

He turned around and examined a time table on the wall beside him. He swung around and looked at her.

"Half past four madam"

"There is nothing sooner" she asked.

"No madam".

She asked for a first class ticket. He pushed the ticket and her change under the grille and looked past her shoulder to the old lady standing behind her.

She went to the station buffet and bought a coffee and found an unoccupied seat near the window. She removed her jacket and laid it carefully over the back of the chair. She has to wait one hour for the train but Emma hated waiting. She took her phone out of her pocket and texted her girlfriend. While waiting for the train Emma thought about her girlfriend, she was attracted to Caroline from the moment she met her. Before she met Caroline she was a player, she used to sleep with different girl every day. She changed her ways for Caroline but now she deeply regretted her decision. At first their relationship was good but lately Emma felt compelled to like her. There's a thin line between a clingy girlfriend and a loving one. Emma hated clingy type, her girlfriend is a clingy type and she is texting Emma every few minutes. This is why Emma hated relationship, she felt like a caged animal. Emma missed her single and carefree life. She needed some space alone but her girlfriend never understood that. She planned to break up with her but Caroline is really a sweet girl and Emma didn't want to hurt her feelings. Now Emma is facing another bigger problem, Caroline asked to meet her parents. For God sake they are dating only for two months. At first she refused but finally she gave in, Emma thought it was early to meet her parents but Caroline was too stubborn to listen to her. Emma had never seen Caroline's parents before not even in photograph.

"Can I get you something Madam" the waitress asked breaking Emma from her thoughts.

She smiled at the waitress and replied "No thanks."

"Are you sure you don't want anything else" the waitress purred running her hands over the blonde's bare arm. If it was any other time Emma would have fucked her against the bathroom door without a second thought.

"I am good" Emma said taking the waitress hand from her body. The waitress huffed and left her alone. See this is another problem for Emma. Caroline and Emma are not having an active sex life, Emma needed sex like oxygen ( No offense) but Caroline is exact opposite. It's almost one month she had sex with her girlfriend and now she is sexually frustrated. She thought about accepting the waitress offer but at the last minute she changed her mind. The waitress was still giving her a flirtatious smile , Emma signed and shook her head. This is going to be a long day.

Not long after that the rumbling noise can be heard from afar, changing the green light into red. The future passengers quickly gather their belonging as the sound gets closer and louder. Everyone stands up and gets closer to the platform, waiting for their ride to arrive. From a corner seat of a first class compartment, Regina observed the scene. The train station looked quite busy but one of the advantage of first class was that you get a compartment for yours. A few people walked in the corridor looking for seats through the window of the compartment. The train steamed out of the platform again, the door of her compartment opened, in walked a blonde haired girl. She looked like a college student, tall and lean physique and carried a duffel bag. She wore a skin tight black jean, black jacket and a cow boy hat. The black dress complimented her pale skin. Regina felt her panties dampen at seeing the handsome figure in front of her, it has been years since the brunette had sex. Regina felt her body react quickly for the stranger. Emma can feel the brunette's eye on her. She always had this pull towards women. She turned around and greeted the woman.

"Hello" Emma said with a sexy smile. Regina shocked to feel the crotch of her panties getting wet.

"Hello" Regina stammered out. Emma smirked at the woman. She must be in her late twenties. She wore a sleeveless white blouse through which the outline of her bra is visible and a matching dark blue skirt. Now, that's just a perfect set of tits, right there. Regina blushed under her gaze, immediately feeling self-conscious, until she whispered "You are beautiful"

"Thank you." Regina breathed out. Emma took off her jacket and hanged it on the coat hook. Underneath the jacket she wore a black tank top. Regina licked her lips at the perfect toned arms. She can see the outline of her toned stomach through her black top. Regina simply devoured the blonde with her eyes. Emma was enjoying the brunette's attention. She decided to tease her. She turned around again and sat opposite to the brunette. Leaning back in the seat and placing her arms behind, she watched the brunette carefully. Regina mouth watered at seeing the blonde's bicep. She wants to run her hands all over the blonde's bare arm.

"Like what you see?" Emma asked coolly. Regina blushed at being caught but she decided to play along.

"hmmmm definitely" Regina purred. Emma chuckled at the brunette, she knew this is bad. She had a girlfriend but she couldn't help it. This brunette looked sexy and desperate for her attention. She took her hat off and placed it beside her. Emma's blonde hair curled around her shoulder.

"I am Emma and what is your name beautiful?" Emma husked.

The brunette blushed and replied " Regina". Emma's eye widened at the name. Her girlfriend's mother's name is also Regina. Nah! It can't be. This woman didn't look that old. Snap out of it Emma.

"Regina" Emma purred making the brunette shiver. Her point nipples are poking through her shirt.

"Are you turned on Regina?" Emma purred. She was soaking wet and the panties were clinging to her pussy. She clenched her thighs together to relieve some pressure. Emma watched the brunette squirming in her seat.

"Look at me Regina"

Regina looked at her, she was breathing heavily, her pupils were dilated, her nipples were rock hard. Emma saw her juices were running down her thighs. When was the last time this woman had sex.

"Fuck! You are dripping" Emma groaned. Regina looked embarrassed. She cursed her body for reacting to the blonde this much. Emma lost her cool, she can feel the erection in her pants.

"Spread your legs" Emma ordered. Regina's eye widened at the statement.

"Come on Regina open your legs and show me your dripping cunt" Emma growled losing her patience. Regina moaned and spread her legs wider. She felt shame at the blonde's words but her body had a different mind.

"Now bunch your skirt around your hips and pull your panties down"

Regina hesitated for a moment. Emma was getting impatient.

"Do it before I rip it off. I bet you would like it, waking in the platform without any panties with your cum dripping down your cunt" Emma grunted.

"fuck" Regina moaned. The brunette felt like she will cum at Emma's words. The blonde's dirty talking turned her on so much.

"Now be a good little girl and do as I say" Emma ordered. Regina immediately did what she was told. She pulled her soaked panties down her knees and spread her legs wider for the blonde's lust filled eyes. Revealed bare before the blonde was a dripping pussy, crowned with a triangle of black pubic hair. Emma licked her dry lips. Her bulge hardened in her pants. Regina saw the blonde's crotch area and her eyes widened in disbelief, she knew it was an erection. Fuck! The blonde was packing, this made her pussy throb and ache for the blonde's cock. She stared at the dark hazel eyes.

"Like what you see" Regina teased parting her folds.

"hell yeah!" Emma replied smirking. Regina blushed furiously.

"Now I want to see your busty tits" Emma smirked. Regina whimpered at the words and nodded. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse teasing the blonde. She took her shirt off and threw it carelessly on the floor, she wore a red lacy bra.

"Take it off" Emma said impatiently. Regina quickly unhooked her bra and let it fall on her lap. Regina giggled, making her boobs bounce a little. Emma stared at the bouncing boobs. Her nipple is rock hard needing the blonde's attention.

"Fuck! I think I am going to enjoy this" Emma said with a crooked smile. Regina gulped a little.

"Now tease your nipples"

Regina did as she was told. She rolled her one nipple and palmed the other one. She arched against her hand. Emma moaned at the delicious site.

"I bet you wish it was my hand teasing and pulling your tits" Emma husked. Regina nodded her head eagerly.

"Now tease your dripping cunt with your middle finger"

"Good girl, spread your cum all over the slit"

Regina moaned at the wetness she found there. She had never been this wet before. She rubbed her middle finger over her slit spreading her wetness. Regina's fingertip grazed the soaked folds of her pussy and clit.

"Now insert two fingers into your drenched cunt and finger yourself" Emma groaned. Regina moaned at the blonde's words and she put two fingers deep inside of her pussy and felt them clamp around her pussy. She wanted more.

Emma's erection is straining against her tight pants. Regina stared at the blonde's impressive bulge. She wanted to see the cock.

"Emma please I want to see your big dick" Regina whimpered sliding her fingers in and out.

"Do you want my cock Regina?" Emma purred. Regina nodded furiously.

"Yes fuck! I want your dick"

Emma quickly unzipped her pant and took her cock out of the zipper hole. It was semi erect still bigger than any other cock, pre cum was oozing out of her head. Regina eyes widened at the sight, her cock was huge, it was by far the biggest one she had ever seen, had an impressive length and girth. Regina was pretty sure it will split her cunt into two. She can't wait to feel it inside stretching her, filling her fully. Emma had a cocky grin on her face. She know her cock is bigger than most of the guys and she was proud of it.

"God Emma you are so big. I can't wait to feel it inside my cunt" Regina moaned increasing her pace.

"I am going to fuck your pussy until it is dripping with my cum. Would you like that Regina?" Emma teased.

"fuck yes!" Regina moaned. She started to fuck her pussy in a rapid speed rubbing her clit with her thumb finger , she twisted, pulled and pinched her nipple with the other hand. Regina tried to control her moans not to alert the other passengers. She stared at the semi erect dick.

"Emma please stroke yourself baby. I want to see you come too" Regina said her voice hoarse from all the moaning. Emma spread her pre cum along the length of the shaft making it slick with cum, she ran her hand up and down her cock making it fully erect. She was nine inches in length. She stared at the drenched pussy in front of her and stroked her dick faster. Regina was close, she slid a third finger inside her pussy and stretched it even further, her walls gripped the fingers tightly, her cum sliding down her thighs.

"Emma I am close. Please cum with me" Regina moaned thrusting her fingers faster and deeper, she pulled her nipple painfully hard. Emma threw her head back and stroked her dick faster thinking that she was fucking the brunette's pussy.

Regina was so close, her back arced, thighs clenched, her body went rigid, she fucked her pussy almost in a blur. Her pussy walls clamped on her fingers, sucking them in, she pinched her clit. She closed her eyes and threw her head back on the seat.

"Fuck! Fuck!oh god! I am cumminggg! Emmaaaa!" Regina screamed and came all over fingers. It was too much for Regina. She was breathing heavily. The pleasure of her orgasm coursed through her entire body making her flesh tingle in ecstasy. When her breathing evened out she opened her eyes and looked at the blonde in front of her. Emma was in her own world. Her eyes were closed, lips parted, face in complete pleasure. Regina looked at the blonde in awe, she was stroking her shaft fast. She wants to look into the hazel eyes.

"Emma, Look at me please" Regina begged. Emma opened her eyes and looked at the disheveled brunette. Regina undid her skirt down and threw it on the floor. She spread her legs wider for Emma. The blonde moaned at seeing the cum soaked pussy.

"I want you to cum on my pussy Emma. Paint my pussy with your seed" Regina husked and parted her folds with her finger. Emma moaned at the sight of the brunette's dripping hole.

"Fucking shit! slut" Emma grunted. She stood from her seat and moved closer to the brunette. She took her aim and stroked her dick faster.

"Fuck!Fuck! I am coming" Emma groaned and shot her seed all over the brunette's pussy and clit. Some of them landed on the inside of her thigh. Regina brought her finger over her cunt and spread the blonde's semen all over her slit and she mixed her juices with the blonde's seed. She took her finger out and tasted their mixed cum. She moaned at the taste of their combined juices, it tasted divine. Emma's jaws dropped at the sight. She had never seen anything this sexy before, not even in porn. ( it's true). Regina sucked and licked her fingers clean, Regina was already addicted to the taste, she already wants more. She stared at the blonde with lust and hunger. Emma shuddered at the look. Emma was still erect, she can last longer than most of the guys.

Regina looked at the cock hungrily. She wanted to feel it throbbing inside her mouth.

"God! You are still hard!"

"All for you baby" Emma winked.

"god Emma! I want to suck you until you cum in my throat" Regina moaned.

"fuck! Then what are you waiting , Take my cock in your mouth" Emma groaned.

"Yes! oh god Yes!Lay back and relax Emma"

Emma sat on her seat again, Regina knelt in front of her.

"Take it out !" Emma grunted. Regina immediately compiled, she unbuckled the blonde's belt and pulled her pants down. Emma's ball felt heavy. She wanted to be inside the brunette badly.

Regina took the massive cock in her hand, she kissed the tip. She licked the every inch of the blonde's cock from head to balls. She placed open mouth kisses along the length of the cock, enjoying the sounds coming from the blonde's mouth. She licked and sucked the balls. She then licked her way up to the top of her dick and took first two inches of the massive cock in her mouth, moaning at the feeling of being stretched. Emma groaned at the feeling of warmth surrounding her dick. Regina tried to take more of the blonde inside her,she choked and gagged few times. Finally she took the entire length inside her mouth. Emma moaned when her cock hit the brunette's throat. Emma placed her hands behind the brunette's head and bobbed her head up and down on her length. Regina deep throats the blonde's cock, Emma starts to fuck her throat furiously. Regina fondled the heavy balls. Emma can feel her orgasm in the pit of her stomach.

"Fuck!fuck! take my cock" Emma grunts while Regina deep throats the dick faster.

"oh god! Your mouth feels so good"

"I think I am going to cum" Emma moaned grabbing the brunette's head further down on her cock. Regina took the blonde further deeper inside her throat. Emma came finally filling up the brunette's mouth, Regina drank her cum eagerly. She milked every last drop of cum. Once Emma finished loading her seed, the brunette let the cock go with a wet plop, she licked and cleaned the dick. Emma looked at the brunette, her lips was swollen from fucking.

"God! You are a good cock sucker" Emma praised. Regina blushed. Emma pulled the brunette onto her lap. Emma kissed the brunette hungrily, moaning at the taste of her cum. She plunged her tongue inside the brunette's mouth. Their tongue dueled for dominance neither willing to give up. Emma let go of her lip. Emma moved her lips down along the length of the brunette's neck, sucking and biting it. Regina threw her head back, enjoying the sensation of the blonde's tongue. Emma buried her face in between the brunette's tits. She took the busty boobs in her hand and started to play with them. Regina moaned at the feeling of Emma's strong hand on her tits.

"hmm.. that feels so good. Don't stop playing with my tits"

Emma took the rock hard nipple in her mouth and sucked it gently while the other hand palmed the neglected boob. Regina slid her hand inside the blonde's tank top and scratched her toned stomach making Emma groan.

"Oh Baby I love your strong hands. Here baby feel my tits." Regina purred.

Regina placed her entire tits on the blonde's face and rubbed it all over Emma. Emma squeezed Regina's ass cheeks in return. Emma felt like she was surrounded by warm soft cloud. Emma took as much of boobs inside her mouth and sucked it leaving saliva all over the brunette's tits. Emma enjoyed playing with her tits. Emma can feel Regina's pussy against her cock. She rubbed her cock over the brunette's pussy lips. She rolled both of the nipples with her thumb and fore finger, pulling it and pinching it sending shock waves straight to the brunette's core.

"hmmm Emma harder". Emma pinched her nipple harder making Regina cry out" oh god fuck!"

Regina let her hand roam over the blonde's arms, she scratched it lightly with her manicured fingers. The brunette rolled her pussy on the blonde's big dick ,she felt her massive erection. She wanted to feel the member inside her soaked pussy.

She took the blonde's head from her tits. Emma groaned and looked at the brunette.

"Emma I want you to take me from behind. I am so wet for you. Please put your big dick inside my tight cunt and fuck my brains out" Regina purred running her hands up and down on the blonde's toned arms.

"You want my big dick . You want me to fuck that greedy pussy" Emma grunted and spanked her ass and chewed her nipple harshly.

"Fuck! Yes Emma! I want you do whatever you want with my body" Regina begged rolling her pussy all over the blonde's dick.

"Fuck since you were so good. I am going to reward you. Now bent over the seat and spread your legs for me" Emma husked and licked her earlobe. Within seconds Regina was on that submissive position. Emma kneeled behind her back. Emma moaned at the sight of the drenched cunt.

"Fucking slut! You are dripping wet! Did you get this wet by sucking my cock"

"Yes Emma! Now fuck me!."

Emma didn't waste any more time. Emma gripped her hips from behind and positioned herself at her wet entrance. Regina arched her back and let out a small whimper when Emma slid inside her pussy. Emma pushed further inside her groaning at the tightness she felt there. Regina's cunt is like a hot cavern sucking her dick. Once she was plunged fully inside her she took a moment to enjoy the tightness. Regina felt so full.

"You are so big Emma, the biggest I ever had" Regina whimpered. Emma started moving in and out of her slowly to enjoy the slick cunt. Emma groped her ass cheeks gently making Regina moan in pleasure. Emma looked down where her cock is moving in and out of her pussy, Regina moved her ass to meet her thrust. Emma's dick is covered with the brunette's cum. Emma spread her ass cheek further to see her cock sliding in and out of the brunette's cunt. Fuck! Emma was in wonderland.

"Emma,faster. Please move faster" Regina begged and urged the blonde to move faster. Emma compiled and sped up her thrust, pumping in and out of the pussy faster. Regina met the blonde's thrust by moving her hips. The brunette's ass slapped against her hips. Emma's heavy balls smacked her clit. Regina searched something to ground her weight and took hold of the seat for support.

"Harder Emma, deeper. Please fuck me deeper. I want you to go deeper"

Emma fucked the brunette deeper. She pulled the dick all the way out and pushed it deep inside. Regina can feel her cock hitting her cervix every time Emma pumped deeper inside her. Emma rolled her dick inside the warm pussy stretching it even further. Regina placed her face down on the seat to keep herself from moaning like a slut, her body was sticky and sweaty from the heavy pounding. Emma tilted the brunette a little so that she was now hitting the spongy spot.

"There! Right there! Please fuck me right there! Please don't stop fucking me" Regina begged pathetically.

"Your pussy is the best I have ever had" Emma grunted and started hitting the g spot again and again. It was too much for Regina. She felt like fainting from the blonde's furious pounding. She arched her ass further high to feel the big dick even deeper. She had never been this full. She can feel Emma everywhere inside her. She moaned the blonde's name like a prayer. No one fucked her like this before. Emma's member did wonderful things inside her body.

"fuck!fuck! your pussy is so tight! Its sucking my dick! Yeah!" Emma groaned and ploughed in and out of the abused pussy in punishing pace. Skin slapping skin can be heard inside the compartment when the blonde's dick met her swollen pussy.

"oh god Emma! Please don't stop fucking me!"

"Fuck! I am not gonna stop"

"you fuck me sooo good"

"yeah! Damn right! Nobody can fuck you like me! When I am finished with your pussy, you are going to feel my cock for days"

"YES! Emma!"

"fuck Emma I think I am gonna cum, make me cum all over your big dick baby"

Emma groaned at the words. She used her one hand to run the hardened clit while the other smacked her ass, sending vibrations inside the brunette's core. Regina hold onto the seat like her life dependent on it. She met the blonde's furious thrust. Their movements were in a blur. Regina gripped the seat tightly, digging her nails. Her entire body froze and her pussy clamped down on the blonde's dick, suffocating her tightly. With a loud scream Regina came all over the blonde's dick.

"Emmmaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Fuck!fuck! Take my cum."

"Yes Emma! Fill me Emma. I want you to paint my insides with your cum"

Emma loaded spurt after spurt of cum inside the tight hole, filling her to the brim. Regina felt the warm cum inside her, it felt so good. Emma dumped her huge load for several minutes , she never came this long before. One of the best orgasm ever. Regina's pussy walls clenched her member tightly until every drop was emptied inside her. Emma slumped against the brunette's back tired and satiated. They were breathing heavily. Emma placed tiny kisses all over the brunette's back. She whispered sweet things in her ear and ran her hands up and down on her back , soothing her. Regina thought that the gesture was sweet. After few minutes of silence Emma slid out of the come filled pussy, her juices ran out of her cunt down her thighs. Emma moaned at the sight. Regina whimpered at the loss. She wanted the blonde inside her all the time. Emma helped her to stand up. She slumped down on the seat and threw her head back. She was sticky between her legs an evident of blonde's cum. Emma looked at the brunette carefully, she looked so peaceful. The blonde felt pride that she is the cause for her state .Reality came crashing like a ton of bricks. She cheated on her girlfriend. Emma didn't think about her girlfriend for the past one hour. She should definitely break up with her girlfriend. Caroline doesn't deserve her. The brunette still didn't move. Emma pulled her pants up and buckled her belt. She smoothed her clothes and made herself presentable. Regina was still sitting naked in front of her. The brunette's body was filled with her cum. Emma's face flushed. The train came to a halt at Storybrooke. Emma don't want to leave the brunette but Regina was not even looking at her.

"Regina, Are you ok?" Emma asked carefully.

"I am fine Emma. You can go" she said still not looking at the blonde. Emma was little hurt at the words. May be Regina thought it was a mistake. Emma signed and shook her head. She grabbed her coat and duffel bag.

Before leaving the compartment, Emma said" I really had a great time. I don't regret it. Thanks for this experience."

At seven o clock she reached Caroline's house. Emma still can't get rid of her thoughts about the brunette. Clearly she cheated on her girlfriend.

"Emma stop it. It's just a one night stand" Emma thought.

She stood in front of the big mansion. She rang the bell waiting for someone to open the door. When the door opened her jaw's dropped, what the fucking hell? Emma thought. Regina is standing in front of her equally shocked. Fate is playing games with her. Suddenly someone jumped on her. It was her girlfriend.

"Emma baby I missed you so much" Caroline cooed peppering her face with kisses. Caroline wrapped her arms and legs around the blonde in a tight grip.

"I missed you too Caroline" Emma said. Regina cleared her throat. Caroline blushed and untangled her body from the blonde.

"Emma this is Regina Mills my mother, mom this is my girlfriend Emma swan"

So its true Emma fucked her girlfriend's mom. Smooth Emma, real smooth.

"Nice to meet you, Caroline can't stop talking about you" Regina said with no emotion. Caroline blushed.

"Nice too meet you too Mrs. Mills" Emma replied awkwardly.

"Baby let's go inside I will show your room. I really missed you so much" Caroline said clinging to her arms tightly. Regina glared at the blonde.

( Fuck Swan! You are screwed) she scolded Emma junior for this situation.

Two weeks had passed after the train incident. Neither Emma nor Regina talked about that day. Emma tried to break up with Caroline but she didn't because now she is pregnant with her child. Emma don't want to hurt Caroline knowing that it will definitely affect her pregnancy. Emma should definitely start using condom. Emma was sitting on her apartment watching cartoon. Caroline moved in with her. Suddenly doorbell rang. She groaned and stood from her couch. When she opened the door Regina was standing at her door. Before Emma could open her mouth something hit her cheek. "Fucking shit! That hurts" Emma moaned in pain. Regina Mills smacked her.

"What the hell Regina?" Emma asked angrily. Regina smacked her again.

"Regina"

"This is your fault" Regina shouted angrily.

"What"

"I am Pregnant. You fucking moron" Regina said hitting her again. Emma felt like someone threw her from mountain. She was too stunned to move. She was speechless. Regina is fucking pregnant. She should definitely start using condom.

"Wait you slept with my mom" Caroline said standing behind her. (Fuck! Where did she come from) Caroline glared daggers at her waiting for an explanation. Poor Emma she can't face the wrath of two Mills, she fainted.

* * *

 **Leave your reviews! Guys i will write the flight scenario next time. what you guys think about Emma and Regina as porn stars?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

 **If there is any mistake pardon me**

* * *

The terminal looked busy with lots of passengers arriving from flights or going to their gate to catch a flight. There were number of people at the restaurants inside the terminal or at the stores. You will hear gate agents telling people that they are boarding to get to their destination city. You will see people standing in line at the ticket counter checking in their luggage or see people standing at baggage claim waiting to retrieve their luggage. There may be a lot of people standing outside waiting for a taxi.

Regina walked down the busy Airport shaking her head at the crowd of people blocking her way. The terminal was reasonably busy, people were moving in a hurry. Regina was late for her job. She cursed her roommate for this situation. They had an argument about her sex life this morning. Its true Regina didn't date anyone for long time. She didn't have time for relationship. Regina was busy with her job. She has been working as an air hostess for three years and she absolutely loved her job. Her job allows her to take frequent air travels. It started playfully and exploded into a full blown argument this morning. Kathryn said Regina was extra bitchy about everything because the brunette was sexually frustrated. Regina protested and told it wasn't true but Kathryn didn't listen to her. Kathryn asked her when was the last time she had sex and the brunette didn't even remember (Damn! That long). Kathryn took an extra hour to apply her makeup and made her look more attractive. Regina was absolutely gorgeous, a little slutty today. She inwardly smirked about what would be her co-workers reactions upon seeing her. They were all jealous of her and hated her for being the center of attention. Regina thought they were all jealous of her. She ignored their remarks and comments. Most of the air hostess had sex in the flight. Regina was an exception she never had sex in flight before. Well that is definitely going to change today.

A young woman with blonde curls is waiting for her flight in the VIP room. She must be in her twenties. She is taller, strikingly beautiful and charming. Her sea green eyes made Women swoon for her. She is busy flirting with the Red head sitting near her.

"You are so funny Emma" The red head giggled and slapped her arm playfully. Emma gave her a sexy smile and a wink making the redhead blush. Emma has been talking to this woman for ten minutes and the said woman is already putty in her hands. Emma was extremely beautiful and pleasing and had a good sense of humor. She had a strong sex appeal that will attract any women and make them fall in her bed. Emma is going to visit her parents in Storybrooke. She was bored of waiting and started talking to the redhead to pass her time. The redhead giggled at anything Emma said. The redhead woman was too easy.

"So Emma where are you going" The redhead asked running her hands up the blonde's muscular arms.

"I don't think that will be necessary" Emma husked and slid her hands under her skirt and took hold of her hips. The red head moaned at the feeling of strong hands on her thigh and closed her eyes. Emma caressed her thigh and squeezed the redhead's hip. The redhead clung to Emma tightly.

"Hmm Emma" she moaned. By the time Emma reached her inner thigh she was practically squirming.

"Please Emma"

"hmm not so louder" Emma shushed and moved her hands higher until she reached her panty line. She toyed with it.

"Calling all business flying members, please have your passport and boarding ticket available as we begin to board the airplane"

"Fuck" Emma cursed louder. The redhead opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" The redhead asked frustrated. She wanted the blonde to fuck her. She was already wet.

"I need to go" Emma said taking her hands off of the redhead. The woman whined at the loss.

"What about me?"

"I am sorry Love. Looks like you have to take care of yourself. Think about me" Emma winked grabbing her suit case and left the dumbfounded women. She didn't even turn back. Emma couldn't control her laughter anymore she laughed loudly making people turn around and look at her differently. (Fuck! Poor redhead.)

Regina had to be on the plane one hour before to inspect the aircraft, ensuring the safety equipment is in place and working properly. If a piece of equipment, such as a fire extinguisher, is found unserviceable, air hostess must replace the item prior to takeoff.

Regina reached the plane on time and checked everything was ready for the passengers. After a while the Pilot made an announcement that Regina and Stacey would be serving business class passengers. Regina looked at Stacey who gave her a once over. She smirked at the air hostess. Regina hated Stacey the woman is such a slut sleeping with everyone. Regina knew that the other Woman is jealous of her beauty. She glared at Stacey. Regina walked past her to get the complementary drinks for the business class passenger. There are only limited people travelling Storybrooke today in business class. Regina and Stacey stood side by side welcoming the passengers. Regina greeted them with sweet smile. Almost every passengers gave Regina a once over. Stacey was burning is jealously. Regina simply smirked at her.

The Stewardess checked Emma's passport and boarding pass before handing it back to her. Emma thanked the Stewardess and a walked to the plane entrance. She must be the last person to enter the plane. When she walked closer she saw two hot air hostesses standing at the plane entrance. Emma felt her pant tighten at the sight of two sinfully short skirt flight attendants. She thanked her lucky stars.

Emma walked close to the flight entrance and her eyes feasted on both of their body. Both air hostesses blushed under the gaze of hazel eyes.

"Welcome aboard Storybrooke fights. Complementary drinks madam" Stacey said with a sickeningly sweet voice. Emma already didn't like the woman but she didn't show it outside.

"No thanks" Emma rejected politely. Emma ignored the woman and turned her head towards the petite brunette. She looked at her name plate" Regina". Emma's eyes scanned the brunette body without any shame. The brunette wore a tight blue dress, short skirt that barely covered her ass showing her long lean tan legs, her hair in a bun, her lips were a bright cheery red, the buttons on her blouse strained against her boobs threatening to spill and she was wearing a three inch "fuck me" heals. Wow! Emma wanted to bury her head between those juicy tits. Stacey tried to get the blonde's attention but she was under Regina spell. Stacey scoffed and went inside the plane.

Regina's entire body heated up under the blonde's lust filled eyes. The blonde was feasting on her body with those hazel eyes. The blonde wore a black suite. It fitted her perfectly. She was stunning, extremely beautiful, taller than her and had a sea green eyes which was devouring the brunette unabashedly. Emma gave her a lopsided grin. Regina felt her panties dampen at the smile. Emma was beyond sexy. Regina finally found her voice.

"You know it's rude to stare" Regina scolded playfully. Emma smiled broadly.

"I can't help it. Have you seen yourself in mirror? It's illegal to be this beautiful." Emma said making Regina blush furiously. She ducked her head shyly.

"Hey don't be shy. Please look at me. Don't hide your beautiful eyes" Emma said softly lifting the brunette's chin with her fore finger. Regina lost herself in the hazel eyes. Emma moved her hand on the backside of the brunette and squeezed her ass gently. Regina moaned at the feeling of soft but strong hands. She can feel her thong getting wet.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should i walk by again" Emma joked breaking their moment. Regina giggled and slapped her shoulder playfully.

"I think we should go inside" Regina said looking at her watch. It's almost time for the flight to take off. Emma pouted making Regina giggle again. She let go of Regina, the brunette immediately missed her strong body.

"I will see you inside" Emma husked biting the brunette's ear lobe. Regina moaned again. Emma left the flushed brunette. On the way to her business cabin she saw Stacey give her a flirtatious smile. Emma ignored it completely she had the brunette goddess waiting for her. She took her seat at the last row. Luckily the Business class wasn't packed. No one was sitting beside her. Emma can use this situation for her advantage. She took her coat off and placed it beside her seat. She unbuttoned and loosened her tie. She waited for the brunette beauty.

Regina tried to maintain her composure. She was soaking wet already and the blonde didn't even start anything. She wanted the blonde's hand roam all over body and fuck her senseless. Stacey was glaring at her. ( Slut! Regina thought).

"When the seat belt sign illuminates, you must **fasten your seat belt**. Insert the metal fittings one into the other, and tighten by pulling on the loose end of the strap. To release your seat belt, lift the upper portion of the buckle. We suggest that you keep your seat belt fastened throughout the flight, as we may experience turbulence.

 _ **Several minutes later….**_

Regina pushed her drinks cart down the aisle, after serving everyone she finally reached the blonde. Emma was waiting for this opportunity. She stared at the brunette with hunger. Regina was far from innocent. She purposefully unbuttoned her shirt buttons before reaching the blonde. Emma had an unadulterated view of the brunette's tits. Regina mentally congratulated her. She moved closer to the blonde who was still drooling at her breast.

"Would you like anything to drink" Regina purred pushing her tits against the blonde's face. Emma moaned at the words.

"You are driving me so crazy" Emma said grabbing the tits that was in display. She palmed it gently making Regina arch into her touch. Emma grinned.

"What is your name sexy" Regina purred caressing the blonde's arm. Emma chuckled and replied "Emma Swan"

"Em-ma" the brunette purred sending shock down the blonde's spine.

"I am so wet for you baby" Regina purred again. She grabbed the blonde's hand and placed it on her tight skirt. Emma moaned at the wetness she found there. Emma looked around, thankfully everyone was busy with their work.

"Let me take care of it" Emma said pulling the straining nipple. Regina bit back her moan. She clutched the blonde's shoulder tightly. Emma slid her hand under the brunette's short skirt. Her hand crept higher and higher finally reaching the destination. Emma was shocked to found that the brunette was not wearing any panties. Regina giggled at the blonde's reaction.

"You are not wearing a underwear" Emma growled.

"It's your fault Em-ma, my thong was soaked" Regina purred. Emma groaned and cupped the swollen pussy, making Regina moan again. She rubbed her palm over the pussy slowly grazing the hardened clit, she spread the cum all over the slit lubricating it. Emma pinched the brunette tits with one hand while the other played with her pussy.

"Hmm Emma more, I need more. Please don't tease me" Regina begged. Emma quickly inserted her middle finger into the wet pussy and pumped in and out. Regina was so tight, sucking her in deliciously, after few thrusts she added another finger stretching her further and started to finger her pussy faster. Regina tried to control her moan, she felt dirty for doing it in front of the passengers but the entire situation made her pussy dripping. Emma pulled and twisted the nipple harshly sending shock waves directly to her core, her other hand was thrusting her cunt faster and deeper. Regina clung to the blonde tightly. Emma rubbed her thumb over the rosy peak, pumping her finger in and out vigorously. Emma's bulge is straining against her pants.

"Cum Regina! Cum all over my hand. Does it turn you on Regina being fucked like this in public in front of everyone" Emma grunted and curled her finger inside the pussy, she started hitting her G spot and pulled her nipple almost painfully. That's all it took, the brunette's pussy clamped around her fingers gripping it tightly, Regina came all over the blonde's fingers. The brunette bit her own hand from moaning loudly. Emma pumped in and out of her pussy slowly to help her recover from the orgasm. After Regina came from her high, the blonde slid her fingers out making Regina whimper in protest. Emma brought her fingers to her lips and tasted the sweet nectar. She licked and sucked her fingers clean. Regina was looking at the blonde with lust filled eyes, she bent down and kissed Emma sweetly tasting her cum on the pink lips. Regina looked down at the blonde's lap, she can see the outline of the blonde's aroused. Fuck! Emma has a dick. Emma took the brunette's hand and placed it on her erection.

"This is what you do to me" Emma husked. Regina smirked at the blonde and rubbed her palm over the blonde's bulge.

"Hmm Regina" Emma moaned. Regina stopped and stared at the blonde.

"Meet me at the restroom after everyone slept" Regina said kissing the blonde on her cheek and biting it playfully. Emma nodded her head vigorously. Regina walked back swaying her hips seductively, she knew the blonde was watching her. She looked over her shoulder and winked at the blonde making her blush. "Fuck! I want to tap that ass" Emma thought.

 _ **After half an hour…..**_

"Hmm Regina that feels so good baby" Emma moaned and grabbed the brunette's hair tightly. Regina nodded her head with mouthful of the blonde's cock. Emma slumped her head against the bathroom wall enjoying the warmth of the brunette's mouth. Regina was such a great cock sucker. Regina bobbed her head up and down on the length of the blonde's shaft. She moaned when it hit her throat, her moan vibrating against the big dick. She licked and sucked the entire length making it slick with her saliva. She stroked the dick faster with her hand while her mouth sucked the blonde's heavy balls. Saliva was dripping down on the corner of the brunette's mouth. She let go of the heavy balls and took the throbbing dick in her mouth again, with one swift thrust her nose touched the blonde's stomach. Emma moaned at the warmth again. Regina was dripping wet, her pussy throbbed for the blonde's dick. She clenched her thigh together to relieve some pressure.

"Fuck! You are such a good cock sucker" Emma groaned and pushed the brunette's mouth up and down on the length of her dick. Regina's eyes watered at the length of the shaft, Emma was bigger than she thought almost eight inches. Her cock was stretching and fucking her throat furiously.

"Fuck! Fuck! Yeah!Fucking Take it" Emma grunted pumping her dick in and out of the brunette's throat faster. Emma can see the outline of her dick on the brunette's throat. She increased her pace and pounded in and out of her, she needed release. Regina fondled the heavy balls with her hand. Emma pushed her cock deep inside the brunette's throat and pumped in and out slowly.

"Fuck I am cumminnngg, drink my cum " Emma groaned and after few pumps she came inside the brunette's throat. Regina drank her cum eagerly moaning at the blonde's unique taste. She shot huge load inside her mouth. Regina's mouth was full of blonde's cum some escaped from her mouth and dripped down on her chin. After several minutes Emma let go of the brunette's hair. Regina licked and sucked the cock clean making it shine with her saliva.

"Fuck! That's a best Blow job" Emma said regaining her composure. Regina grinned at the blonde.

"You are such a good girl. What do you want?" Emma said smirking. Regina didn't reply she stood up and turned around showing her perky ass. She grabbed the hold of the sink and bent down, she arched her back and wiggled her ass invitingly.

"Fuck! holy shit! Emma moaned at the sight. Emma was still wearing her shirt and her tie was loosely hanging around her neck. The blonde didn't waste any time. She stood behind the brunette and slapped her perky ass. Regina giggled.

"I am going to fuck you so good Regina so that you will feel my cock for days" Emma grunted and took a handful of ass cheeks squeezing it harshly.

"Now spread your legs wider"

Regina moaned at the words and spread her legs wider. Without wasting any time, Emma plunged her cock fully with one thrust making Regina moan in pleasure and pain. Regina was so full, she had never been filled like this before.

"Fuck you are so tight"

"No you are big"

Emma groaned at the tightness the brunette's pussy walls are suffocating her dick. She tried not to cum sooner. She started to thrust slowly feeling the slick pussy, she grabbed the ass cheeks and spread them wanting to have a clear view of her dick sliding in and out. Regina grabbed the sink tighter, her rock hard nipples scratched against the sink tiles.

"Please Emma move faster, fuck me faster" Regina begged.

"You want faster"

"Yes please fuck me faster"

Emma growled and pumped her dick faster inside the swollen cunt. She groaned at the wetness, the brunette's cum was dripping down her thighs making a mess on the floor.

"Fucking slut! Making a mess on the floor" Emma grunted thrusting faster and faster inside the cunt. She slammed her cock repeatedly inside the pussy making Regina moan in pleasure.

"Not so louder slut! Don't wanna wake people and show them what a slut you are for my cock!" Emma said pistoling in and out of her drenched core.

"Deeper, Emma. Fuck me deeper. Fuck me faster" Regina begged. Emma started to pump faster and deeper inside her. She jackhammered the cunt with much force. Regina hold on to the sink for her dear life. She met the blonde's thrust moving her hips back against the dick. Emma rubbed her clit with her finger simultaneously thrusting faster in and out of the brunette's pussy. Moans, groans, skin slapping skin can be heard inside the empty bathroom. After few minutes of vigorous fucking, Regina came all over the blonde's cock. Feeling the brunette's cum on her dick she emptied herself inside the tight cunt. She shot spurt after spurt of her seed inside the drenched core. Regina was so full of cum. She can feel the brunette's warm cum inside her stomach. Emma slid her cock from the brunette's pussy with a wet pop. Regina slumped against the bathroom tiles feeling tired and satiated. Emma moaned at the site of her cum dripping down on the inside of the brunette's thigh making a mess on the floor.

"Fuck! Best Flight fuck ever." Emma thought.

* * *

leave your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys! hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Emma is a teacher in a high school and Regina is her student. (Plus Regina is a virgin)**

* * *

Regina is the final year student in high school. She is going to graduate this year. She is sitting in the class listening to the lecture. Well not exactly, she was ogling the professor for the entire class. See Regina has a huge crush on Emma Swan. She is tall, stunning and has a charming personality. She has a blonde hair that curls around her shoulder. She has a lean and strong physique. Regina had a crush on her for almost a year. She tried to flirt with the professor but failed miserably. Emma always kept things professionally. But Regina yearned for the blonde's attention. Regina signed and shook her head. She looked like a love sick puppy. Once the class was over, Emma left. Regina suddenly had an idea. She stood from her seat and followed the blonde professor. She walked towards the blonde's room. She knocked the room twice.

"Come in" Emma said without looking up. Regina stood there awkwardly. Emma finally looked up and smiled at the brunette sweetly.

"Oh Hi Regina I didn't see you there. Do you have any doubt?" Emma asked softly. Regina cleared her throat.

"Yes professor." Regina replied.

"Oh I am sorry Regina. I am busy right now. Can I teach you tomorrow" Emma said.

"But Professor it's important. I can't prepare for exams if I don't understand the concept" Regina replied. Regina knew the blonde was busy. Emma furrowed her brows thinking quietly. Regina thought the blonde was adorable.

"Fine, Can you meet me at home?" Emma asked. Regina's entire face lit up.

"Sure Professor. What time?"

"How about 6.30" Emma replied. Regina nodded her head furiously. Emma smiled at the brunette's eagerness. Regina left the room with a wide grin. She had a devilish plan.

 _ **Several hours later….**_

Regina looked at her refection in the full length mirror. She wore a low cut v neck t shirt, short tight skirt and tow inch high heels. She smirked at her reflection. She looked like a naughty school girl. Today Regina is going to make a move on the professor. Regina drove her car to the blonde's house. She parked her car in the parking lot. She was thirty minutes early. She knocked the door twice. No response. She tried to knock again and realized that the door was unlocked. She walked inside the house. She called the professor's name but there was no reply. It felt strange. She walked upstairs when she came closer to the room, she heard moans and groans. Regina panicked and walked inside the room. Her jaws dropped at the sight before. There in the bathroom Emma was masturbating. Regina licked her lips at the wonderful view. The blonde was wearing a white tank top and red boxers which was pulled down. Regina can see the blonde's toned arms and lean legs. What made her more shocked was her massive cock. The brunette had never seen a cock before but she was damn sure Emma was bigger. She felt her panties dampen at the sight. Emma was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed and she was stroking her cock faster. Occasional groans and moans can be heard from the blonde's mouth. Emma was lost in her own world. Slowly and stealthily Regina walked closer to the blonde. She stopped the blonde's movement. Emma's eye snapped open and came in contact with the brown eyes. She was panicked and looked at the brunette flabbergasted. Emma tried to cover her dick with her hand but Regina stopped her.

"Regina what are you doing here? How did you come in?" Emma asked blushing.

"You didn't lock your door" Regina said smirking. Emma blushed furiously. Regina grabbed the blonde's dick.

"Regina what are you doing?" Emma asked embarrassed. Regina shushed her. She wrapped her hands around the huge girth, it barely fit her hand. She moaned at the heat of the cock.

"Regina, stop it" Emma said. Regina placed her finger on the blonde's mouth completely silencing her.

"I want you Emma" Regina husked. Emma's eye widened at the statement.

"Regina this is wrong. You are my"

Regina didn't let the blonde finish her sentence. She grabbed the blonde's top and yanked her down crashing her mouth with the pink lips. Both moaned at the contact. The blonde's mouth was soft against her. Emma pulled the brunette against her body and deepened the kiss. Emma momentarily forgot everything. The brunette was fisting her tank top tightly. Emma flipped the brunette and slammed her against the bathroom wall. Regina moaned at the feeling. Emma continued to suck the brunette's lip, nipping and biting them occasionally. Regina craved for more, she pulled the blonde's body tight against her and slide her hand under her tank top wanting to feel the warm skin. Emma moaned when the brunette scratched her bank gently. Emma was painfully hard at this point. They devoured each other lips hungrily. Emma took hold of the brunette's hip and pressed her further against the wall. Regina can feel the blonde's harden length poking at her thigh. Regina parted her mouth and the blonde slide her tongue inside the brunette, their tongues meeting in a seductive dance. They swarmed around each other lost in the delirious feeling of warmth and wetness. Emma pulled away slowly, pulling her bottom lip and biting it gently. They were breathing heavily. Emma placed her head against the brunette trying to control her breathing. She looked at the brown eyes, clouded with lust. Regina caressed the blonde's back lovingly.

"I want you Emma. I want to please you" Regina whispered near the blonde's ear. Emma moaned at the words.

"Are you sure this is what you want" Emma asked. Regina nodded her head and kissed her sweetly. She moved her hand down and took the throbbing dick in her hand. Regina flipped the blonde so that she was leaning against the wall now. She continued to stroke the dick.

"Hmm that feels so good baby" Emma moaned drooping her head against the wall. Regina spread the pre cum along the length of the shaft making it slick.

"Regina faster baby. Move your hand faster." Emma begged. Regina's hand picked up speed. She moved her hand faster along the length of the shaft. Suddenly she had an idea. She wanted to taste the blonde. She let go of the dick making the blonde groan at the loss and dropped to the ground. She took the throbbing dick in her head and kissed it gently. Emma looked down at the brunette shocked.

"Regina you don't have to do that" Emma blushed and stared at the brunette.

"I want to taste you" Regina husked in a low sexy voice and continued to leave butterfly kisses all over the blonde's dick. Regina's tongue darted out to lick the pre cum. She moaned at the taste.

"You taste good" Regina said winking. Regina breathed hot air on the blonde's cock slowly, watching it twitches in return at her action. Her tongue darted out to lick the blonde's head few times. Then she licked the blonde's entire cock from head to the balls coating it wet with her saliva. Regina had never done this before but the moans coming from the blonde's mouth spurred her even more.

Regina slowly grabbed her cock in her hand again and lowered her mouth onto the blonde's cock by taking her head first. Sucking lightly on it and swirling her tongue around to elicit another moan from the blonde's mouth. She kept going and soon, her hands made way to work the rest of the blonde's cock. Emma moaned again this time a deep one. The blonde was stirring, it was slowly and then her eyes opened and she glanced down at the brunette with adoration, who was looking up at her while she had the blonde in her mouth. Regina looked so innocent.

She sucked her head with a little more pressure and Emma hissed in return.

The brunette slowly began to take more of Emma in. Emma moaned at the warmth covered her dick. Regina's mouth was so hot. Emma's hand unconsciously went to the brunette's hair. She urged the brunette to take more of her inside the mouth. Regina quickly took more of the blonde's cock in. The moans and groans coming from the blonde's mouth made Regina more wet.

"Fuck! Regina your mouth feels so good" Emma groaned. Regina nodded her head with mouthful of blonde's cock. She took two more inches of the blonde's cock in her mouth, moaning at the feeling of her mouth stretched to accommodate the blonde's girth. She slowly moved up and down on the length while her hand stroked the rest of the length. Emma was breathing heavily at this point, she was so close. She slumped against the wall and closed her eyes in pleasure. She grabbed the brunette's hair urging her to go faster. Regina's panties was soaked at this point and clung to her throbbing pussy.

"Faster Regina fuck my cock faster baby. I am so close" Emma whimpered. Regina sped her movement bobbing her mouth up and down loving the sounds coming from blonde's mouth. Emma was breathing harshly, her mouth was hung open in pure bliss. Regina sucked and squeezed the blonde's thick dick and fondled the heavy balls. Emma can feel her orgasm

Pressure was building up in her body and it was rising higher and higher to maximum extreme and coursed through her entire body.

"Regina please move. I think I am going to come" Emma grunted. This was too much for Emma. But Regina didn't move, she continued moving her mouth on her cock.

"Regina please" Emma begged. The brunette let go of the blonde's cock making Emma groan at the loss.

"Emma, please look at me" Regina asked her voice hoarse from all the sucking. Emma looked down at the girl in hooded eyes. Regina was stroking her dick faster with her hand.

"I want you to come in my mouth. I want to feel your thick ropes of cum"

"Oh fuck" Emma moaned loudly. Regina put the blonde's dick back in her mouth and gave a hard suck on her head.

"Oh fuck! I am cummingg" Emma grunted and shot her load inside the brunette's awaiting mouth. The brunette moaned at the feeling of hot seed. She eagerly swallowed everything the blonde offered. She lapped and drank every last drop. When Emma is done, the brunette slowly releases her dick, watching Emma slumped against the wall panting for air. She peppered kisses all over the now flaccid penis. Finally Emma came down from her mile high. She stared at the beautiful brunette. Regina smiled back shyly. She helped the brunette up.

"You are amazing" Emma said kissing the brunette's nose.

"That was my first time" Regina replied shyly. Emma was shocked at this information.

"I am glad I was your first" Emma said grabbing the brunette by the back of her neck and kissed her long and hard. She lifted the brunette by her thigh who immediately wrapped her tan legs around her waist. Emma pushed the brunette against the wall and started to kiss the ruby lips hungrily. Emma bit her bottom lip asking for entrance to which Regina immediately compiled. Emma plunged her tongue inside the brunette's mouth and started to stroke her slowly. Their tongue met each other in rhythmic battle neither willing to lose. Regina wrapped her arms and legs tightly around the blonde while Emma took hold of her hip. Emma slid her hand under the brunette's short skirt and rubbed her smooth inner thighs. Regina started to grind her hips against the blonde's dick to relieve some pressure. She was so wet at this point. She wanted the blonde to touch her and satiate her needs. She parted her mouth from the blonde's reluctant one and whispered in the blonde's ear.

"I want you to touch me Emma" Regina husked and licked the shell of her ear. Emma moaned and squeezed the brunette's hip in return.

"Are you sure this is what you want Regina" Emma asked softly tucking a stray of black hair behind her ear.

"Yes Emma. I want you to be my first. I want you to pop my cherry" Regina purred and rolled her hips for a good measure to show how desperate she is.

Emma growled at the brunette's words.

"Well then let's take this somewhere comfortable. I don't want to take you against this wall"

Emma walked both of them towards the bed and dropped the brunette gently on the bed. She took her tank top and dropped it on the floor. Regina drank in the pale skin in display. The blonde's body was marvelous. Regina wanted to run her hands all over the pale skin.

"You are wearing too many clothes. It's not fair" Emma pouted. Regina chuckled at the blonde's cuteness. Emma walked towards the brunette, removed her blouse and short skirt. Underneath the dress Regina wore a matching thong and bra.

"Magnificent" Emma husked scanning the brunette's body like a hungry animal. Regina blushed under the lust filled gaze. Emma gestured the brunette to lie down.

"Spread your beautiful legs for me baby" Emma said. Regina moaned at the blonde's words and did as she was told. Emma positioned herself between the brunette's legs.

"Relax Regina. I am not going to do anything that makes you uncomfortable" Emma said softly staring at the chocolate brown eyes. Regina can see the sincerity in the hazel eyes. Emma hovered over the brunette and kissed her forehead softly. She supported her weight on her forearms.

"Your eyes are so beautiful" Emma said kissing both of her eyes. Regina wrapped her hands around the blonde's neck and pulled her further down. Emma kissed the brunette's lips. Regina ran her fingers through the blonde's hair and pulled her closely, her tongue explored her mouth slowly. Emma moved her lips further down and kissed her neck softly. She nipped at the brunette's pulse point making her moan loudly. Regina threw her head back giving access to blonde's mouth. She sucked and licked her neck leaving hickeys all over. Regina gripped the blonde's shoulder tightly. Emma moved down further and kissed in between the valley of her breasts.

"Is this ok" Emma asked toying with the brunette's bra.

"Take it off" Regina said impatiently. Emma chuckled and unclasped her bra and threw it carelessly on the floor. Emma licked her lips at the bare mounds. Regina's boobs looked delicious. Regina became conscious of her body and covered her bare breasts.

"Don't, you are so beautiful" Emma said taking the brunette's hand and linked it with her own. Emma bent down and kissed all over her boobs. Regina wrapped her legs tightly around the blonde and felt the blonde's hardened dick press against her thigh. She was beyond wet. Emma took the already hard nipple in her mouth and sucked it gently. Regina arched her body pushing herself into the blonde's mouth. Emma teases the nipple with her tongue while her other hand played with her neglected breast.

"Hmm that feels so good Emma"

Emma lavished both of her boobs with equal attention. Emma rolled her dusty nipple with her fingers, she pinched the nipple sending shock waves directly towards the brunette's core. Regina pushed the blonde further against her breasts. Emma took as much of breasts in her mouth and palmed the other breast. Regina was practically dripping at this point. Emma pressed her boobs together and took both of the nipples in her mouth. She pulled it with her teeth loving the sounds coming from the brunette's mouth. Regina was moaning mess at this point. She felt like her body would explode if the blonde didn't touch her soon

"Emma please I need you"

"What you want baby" Emma said with a mouthful of breasts.

"I want you down there" Regina whimpered.

"Do you want me to eat your pussy"

Regina blushed at the words. Emma let go of her breasts and looked at the brown eyes.

"Tell me what do you want Regina. I will do it"

"I want you to lick my pussy until I cum in your mouth" Regina said blushing furiously. Emma grinned and moved lower, she left butterfly kisses all over the toned abdomen.

"Can I take this off" Emma asked for the brunette's permission. Regina nodded her eagerly.

"Oh baby you are soaked" Emma groaned and pulled the thong down the beautiful legs. Regina was embarrassed by the blonde's word. She helped the blonde to get rid of her thong. Regina was completely bare now. Emma feasted on the nude body presented in front of her.

"Don't be shy Regina. Now open your legs and show me how wet you are for me" Emma grunted.

"Oh fuck Emma! I am so wet for you baby" Regina whimpered and opened her legs for the hazel eyes. Emma groaned at the swollen pussy, her thighs were wet with sticky juices.

"Fuck! So beautiful.I am going to eat your pussy baby"

"Please Emma, Do it. I want you so much" Regina whined wantonly. Emma didn't waste any more time. She bent down and kissed the inside of her thigh. Emma smelled the brunette's arousal. Regina was getting impatient.

"Emma Please, Don't tease me" Regina whined. Emma compiled and took a long lick on the pussy. Regina's entire body arched off of the mattress. Emma took hold of her hip and pressed her down. She began to lick and suck the slit slowly moaning at the taste. The brunette's pussy tasted like Apples. Regina pressed the blonde further down on her pussy. Emma plunged her tongue inside the pussy and started to thrust slowly. Regina pulled the blonde's hair with one hand while her other fisted the sheet. Regina moved her hips in sync with the blonde's tongue. Emma increased her pace, she plunged her tongue in and out faster. Regina wrapped her thigh around her head and started to ride the blonde's face. Regina met the blonde's reluctant thrust. Emma pinched the brunette's clit with her finger while her tongue dove inside and explored her pussy walls. Regina suffocated the blonde's face with her thigh. She can feel her orgasm, her lips parted in ecstasy. Her chest heaved up and down.

"Fuck Emma I am cummingg" Regina moaned.

With a shrill cry she came inside the blonde's awaiting mouth. Emma moaned at the taste. She drank the brunette's sweet nectar. Regina's orgasm shook her entire body. She slumped down on the bed and tried to catch her breath. She released the blonde from her death trap. Emma rubbed the brunette's thigh helping her to bring down from orgasm. When Regina's breathing evened out she stared at the hazel eyes. Emma was looking at her with much love and adoration. Emma lied on top of the brunette and kissed her long and hard. She ran her hand through the brunette's hair.

"That was amazing. You were amazing" Regina giggled.

"Trust me you didn't see half of it" Emma said with a cocky grin.

"I am going to make you feel so good Regina."

"Make love to me Emma" Regina said her breath warm against her skin. Emma crashed her lips with the plump ones and kissed her passionately until she ran out of breath.

"Are you sure Regina?"

"Yes Emma. I am sure." Regina whimpered in want. Emma was now harder than before.

"Regina baby look at me. You are going to stop me at any point if you feel uncomfortable. I don't want to hurt you" Emma said with voice full of emotion. Regina pulled the blonde down and kissed her sweetly.

"Take me Emma. Make me yours" Regina said.

"Oh fuck" Emma groaned.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me now"

"Oh I know" Regina replied smugly grabbing the blonde's hardened length.

"You little vixen" Emma said with a mock glare.

"This is what you do to me Regina" Emma added making Regina smile broadly. Regina was happy that she wasn't the one feeling desperate for the blonde's touch.

"Regina what is going to happen after this" Emma asked seriously.

"What do you want to happen after this?" Regina replied.

"I don't want anyone touching you" Emma said.

"My, my professor, aren't you a jealous type?" Regina teased.

"Oh you have no idea. I am serious Regina. Will you go on a date with me?" Emma asked smiling brightly.

"I love to "Regina replied kissing the blonde's cheek.

"Now make love to me you Goof ball" Regina giggled at the blonde's reaction.

"You are going to pay for this" Emma said bending down, she took the painfully hard nipple and pulled it with her teeth making Regina moan and press her chest into the blonde's mouth. She craved for her touch. She wrapped her arms around her pulling the blonde flush against her body. Emma's arousal pressed against her and she immediately moved against the blonde.

"Oh Emma" Regina breathed.

Emma chuckled against her boobs and pinched her nipple harshly making Regina cry out in pleasure. Emma loved the brunette's tits. It was round and full. She rolled the nipple with her forefinger and sucked the other one. Emma chewed her nipple like a hungry kid. Regina moved her dripping pussy against the hardened dick wanting to relieve some pressure.

"Oh fuck Emma. I want you inside me now" Regina begged.

Holding her weight off of her, Emma tenderly kissed the brunette's forehead.

"Are you ready" Emma asked softly. Regina nodded. Emma took a deep breath and steadied herself. She teased the brunette's entrance with her cock, Regina was so wet. She collected the juices and coated it on the length of the cock. Emma slowly pushed into her, she moaned against her lip as she felt the brunette's barrier preventing her from entering further. She claimed the brunette's lips tenderly pushing all the way in, breaking through her virgin barrier. Regina cried out at the sharp pain that coursed through her body. Emma held the brunette against her body tightly. She kissed the teardrops from her face.

"shh it's ok baby. I got you" Emma cooed and peppered kisses all over the brunette's face. Emma held herself deep within the brunette, waiting for the pain to subside. Emma knew she was bigger, most women took some time to adjust to her length.

Regina closed her eyes waiting for the pain to go away. She waited for her body to adjust, after a minute pain subsided and was replaced by pleasurable feeling.

"Are you ok baby" Emma whispered kissing her lips tenderly. Regina nodded.

"Do you want me to pull out" Emma asked.

"No Emma." Regina replied looking at the blonde with so much love. Regina slowly moved her hips silently telling the blonde that she was alright. Emma understood, she moved in a slow and steady rhythm. She didn't want to hurt Regina. They both rocked back and forth slowly. Regina still tried to adjust her body to the blonde's girth.

"Emma you are so big"

"And you are so tight baby" Emma grunted, she moved her dick with much difficulty. Regina's pussy walls are clenching her dick tightly.

"I want more Emma. Please move faster" Regina begged. The pain was fully gone and all she could feel was the pleasure she was getting from the blonde's cock. Emma kept her pace, the brunette lifted her hips to meet her thrusts.

"Faster Emma" Regina begged. Emma immediately obeyed her quickly and started to pump in and out of her faster. Emma leaned her head against Regina and watched her face as she pumped in and out of her. Regina dragged her nails along the length of the blonde's back showing her pleasure.

"God Emma you are so deep inside me" Regina whimpered. The brunette closed her eyes in pleasure. Emma continued to thrust deep inside her this time hitting her spongy spot making Regina cry out louder.

"Oh god Emma! Right there! Fuck me right there!" Regina moaned. Emma hit the spot over and over making Regina thrash her head wildly. This was too much for the brunette. She fisted the sheets in a death grip and met the blonde's thrust after thrust. Emma can feel the brunette tighten around her dick. She looked at the brunette who was moaning her name like a mantra over and over.

"Regina, Open your eyes baby. I want to look at your beautiful eyes when you come" Emma begged thrusting in and out furiously. Regina wrapped her thighs tight against the blonde's waist and pulled the blonde further deep inside her. Regina was lost in her own world, her head was thrown back, mouth parted in ecstasy.

"Regina baby please look at me" Emma begged again. With much difficulty she opened her eye lids and stared at the hazel eyes.

"Baby this is me making love to you" Emma said kissing the brunette's sweaty forehead. Regina couldn't do anything, she felt like her body was paralyzed. She hugged the blonde and clung to her tightly. Emma placed her head between the brunette's breasts. She knew that Regina was close. Her pussy was gripping her so tightly.

"Baby don't hold back. Come for me Regina. Come all over my dick" Emma grunted thrusting faster. Regina grabbed the blonde's shoulder and started to fuck her dick harder. Every time her dick hit her g-spot waves of pleasure rolled over body.

"Fuck Emma I am cumming! Come with me. Be the first to come inside me" Regina begged. The brunette cried out in pleasure and came all over the dick. Emma hold her hip and thrusted inside her few times.

"Fuckkkk! Reginaaaa" Emma groaned and emptied her essence deep inside the brunette. Regina moaned at the feeling of warm seed filling her pussy. They hugged each other wanting to feel the closeness.

 ** _TO BE CONTiNUED…._**

* * *

 **leave your reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **If there is any error, please forgive me.**

 **Guys I am not a great writer. Please don't expect more from me.** **I am trying my best. I am writing fanfiction to share my thoughts with you. If there is any grammatical error pardon me. I didn't do it deliberately.**

* * *

Duel moans can be heard inside Emma's office. The graduation day was over. So Regina visited the blonde's room. Thinks got out of control. Usually they don't do anything inside the school. But today they can't help it. It had been almost two months since the blonde fucked Regina.

Emma pushed the brunette against the book shelf harder. The books fell from the rack at the impact. Both didn't care about it. They were busy finding each other lips and hands. Emma's hand roamed all over the brunette's body without any shame trying to memories every curve. Their tongue danced around each other. The brunette's moans were music to the Emma's ear. She missed the brunette screaming her name in throes of passion. Regina clung to the blonde tightly, her one hand was gripping the blonde's shoulder and the other was holding the book shelf. Her short skirt was bunched around her hips. Her dampened panties clung to her pussy. She tightened her thighs around the blonde and grinded her soaked pussy against the hardened length. Emma's mouth was busy devouring the brunette's mouth while her left hand kneaded the breast and her right hand squeezed the brunette's ass. Regina threw her head back leaving enough space for Emma to devour her neck. Emma moved her lips along the length of the brunette's neck, licking and sucking every inch. Regina's body craved the blonde's touch. She wanted the blonde to touch every square inch of the body. She wanted to be filled and drilled by the blonde's dick. She wanted to feel Emma's thick semen inside her pussy. She wanted to suck the blonde's cock until she came deep inside her mouth.

Regina rubbed her pussy against the blonde's dick to relive some tension. Emma encouraged the brunette by nipping and pulling her nipples through the cloth. Regina started to circle her hips faster, she closed her eyes and parted her lips moaning Emma's name over and over finally with a silent cry she finally came undone flooding her panties. Emma helped the blonde to come down from high. She kissed the brunette's face lovingly. Emma placed her face on the crook of her neck and inhaled her lover's unique scent. She missed the brunette dearly. They have been dating for eight months. Emma said that she was in love with the brunette two months before. Now Regina is graduated, she is leaving Storybrooke.

Regina ran her hand over the blonde's hair savoring the moment. She don't want to leave Emma. She wanted to stay in Storybrooke but Emma convinced her that she needs to leave. Emma also promised the brunette that she will come and meet her every month. That is not enough for Regina. She wanted to see Emma every day. She grabbed the blonde's head and kissed her lovingly.

"I am going to miss you" Regina said.

"Me too baby" Emma said kissing the plump lip.

"I don't want to leave"

"Regina we talked about this before"

"Fine" Regina pouted.

"I love you Regina"

"I love you too Emma" Regina said kissing her nose.

"So now what do you want for graduation"

"YOU"

"You have me. Tell me what do you want?" Emma said. Regina thought for a moment, a devilish smile formed on her face.

She leaned closely and whispered in the blonde's ear "I want you to bend me over the desk and take me from behind"

Emma blushed furiously.

"Regina" the blonde whined.

"I always wanted you to fuck me in the office" Regina purred biting the blonde's ear lobe. They had never done here before. Regina always tried but Emma denied. Regina moved her hand lower and squeezed the blonde's dick roughly making her moan.

"You are so hard baby. First let me suck you." Regina purred and untangled herself from the blonde. She quickly pushed the blonde against the shelf and dropped to the ground. She winked at the blonde. She quickly unbuttoned her blouse and pulled her bra down spilling her tits from the confinement. Regina knew the blonde like to watch her tits bounce when she suck her cock. Regina also loved when the blonde came over her tits. It is like the blonde marking her territory.

Emma licked her lips at the sight of bare mounds.

"Like what you see baby" Regina giggled making her tits bounce. Emma's eyes were glued to the jiggling tits. Regina quickly unbuckled and pulled the blonde's pants down. The blonde was wearing a red boxer briefs. Regina nuzzled her nose along the length of the erection. She kissed the blonde's dick through her boxers. Finally she pulled the blonde's boxer down removing the dick from its confinement. It was fully erect needing for the brunette's attention. Regina's mouth watered on seeing the veiny shaft. She grabbed the blonde's dick and brought it near her tits. She slowly circled the head of the cock around her rock hard nipple making it wet with pre cum.

"Oh fuck" Emma groaned when the nipple came in contact with her sensitive dick. Regina repeated the same thing for the other breast leaving a trail of pre cum over her tits.

"Emma baby look at me" Regina purred. Emma moaned on seeing her cum over the brunette's nipple. Regina started to stroke the blonde's dick spreading the pre cum along the length. She squeezed the blonde's head making her groan. Emma was already close. They didn't touch each other for two months.

"Baby I am close"

"Fuck my hand Emma. I want you to come all over my tits"

Emma fucked the brunette's hand faster. When Regina fondled her balls, she was a goner.

"Fuck baby I am cominggg" Emma grunted thrusting faster. Regina lined the blonde's cock over her tits. After few thrusts Emma came spraying her seed all over the brunette's boobs. Regina whimpered at the feeling. It has been long time since she felt the warm come over her body. Regina continued to stroke the blonde's dick till her last drop sprayed over her tits. Finally Emma stopped coming. She dropped her head against the book shelf. That was intense.

"I always loved coming on your tits" Emma groaned still leaning against the shelf.

"I Know" Regina giggled. She wiped the blonde's seed from her tits and licked them clean.

"Hmm You always taste good"

"Not as good as you. I am going to eat to your pussy until you cum all over my face" Emma growled.

"Not before I suck you off"

"But Regina"

"Emma please I missed your cock in my mouth. Don't you want to feel my warm mouth wrapped around the thick cock" Regina whined.

"Hell yes" Emma shouted.

Regina didn't waste her time anymore. She took the blonde's cock in her mouth. She slowly began to engulf more of her dick, getting used to the feeling of a cock sliding down her throat. She loved the feeling of hard dick going down her throat. She began to deep throat the blonde and massaged her balls. Emma placed her hand on the brunette's head to increase her pace. Emma was in heaven. She loved when the brunette deep throated her. Regina moved up and down on the length of the cock. Emma closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling of warmth surrounding her dick.

"Baby yeah! Oh! I am cumming!

Emma pushed the brunette's head down all the way and came deep inside her throat. Regina drank every drop not wasting it. Her mouth was full blonde's warm seed and she loved every second of it. Emma signed and slumped against the wall. Regina licked and sucked the cock clean and kissed the now softening dick. She stood up looked at the heaving blonde. She wrapped her hands around the blonde's neck and kissed her sweetly.

"God what did I do to deserve you" Emma said kissing her nose.

"Just lucky I guess" Regina giggled.

"Baby I am so wet" Regina purred.

Next minute Regina was lying flat on the Table her legs wide open, Emma in between her legs. Emma was licking and sucking her pussy like a hungry animal. She inserted two fingers inside the drenched core and set up a fast pace. Regina pushed the blonde further against her pussy. She started to ride the blonde's face. Emma sucked her clit and fucked her pussy at the same time.

"I am cumming" Regina screamed.

Her pussy clamped around the blonde's fingers and gripped it tightly. She came undone and came all over the blonde's fingers and face. Emma lapped at the sweet nectar.

"Fuck Regina you taste amazing" Emma groaned licking her fingers clean. Regina pulled the blonde down and crashed their mouth together. Their lips moved against each other in sync. Emma swiped her bottom lip asking for permission to which Regina eagerly compiled. Their tongue met each other in a rhythmic pattern. Emma moved down and kissed the brunette's jaw, her neck, her shoulder, in between her breasts. She latched onto the nipple, sucked it gently making the brunette moan and arched her back into the blonde's mouth. Emma lavished both of the boobs giving them equal attention. Regina wanted the blonde inside her. She dragged the blonde from her tits and kissed her deeply.

"Emma I want to feel you inside me" Regina begged.

Emma pulled away from the brunette and asked her to bend down on the table. Regina gripped the table tightly and arched her back presenting her bare back to the blonde. Emma lined her cock at the brunette's center and teased the brunette's pussy collecting her juices.

"Emma please don't tease me" Regina whined.

"Patience love" Emma chucked. She bent down and peppered kisses all over the brunette's back. She pushed two inches inside the dripping cunt. Both moaned at the contact. It had been long time. She slowly pushed her dick all the way in. Regina moaned at the feeling of being filled by the blonde.

"Fuck Emma I missed your cock"

"And I missed your pussy"

Emma slowly started pumping in and out giving the brunette some time to adjust to her girth.

"Faster, Fuck me deeper Emma" Regina begged. Emma obeyed her and increased her pace. She pounded the pussy faster and deeper. Emma groaned at the tightness, Regina was gripping her tightly. Emma changed her angle and started to hit the g- spot. Regina moaned and thrashed against the desk. She tightened her hold on the table and met the blonde's furious thrust. The desk was shaking wildly every time Emma slammed inside her. Emma's heavy balls slapped against her thighs. At a particular hard thrust Regina came undone gripping the blonde's cock. Emma soon followed the brunette and shot her cum deep inside the tight pussy. Once they finished coming, Emma slid her cock out. Both whimpered at the loss. Emma flipped the brunette around. Regina sat up and hugged the blonde tightly. Emma kissed the brunette's head. Suddenly Emma felt something wet against her neck. She pushed the brunette away and looked at her face.

"Regina what's wrong did I hurt you?" Emma asked concerned.

"I am going to miss you" Regina said still crying.

"No you are not" Emma grinned.

"Emma" Regina hit her forcefully.

"Because I am coming with you" Emma smiled brightly.

"Wait, what?" Regina asked confused.

"I am moving to New York with you. I don't think I will survive without you" Emma said kissing her sweetly.

"Really" Regina asked hopefully.

"Hell yeah!" Emma grinned.

"We are moving to New york"

"We are moving to New york" Emma replied.

Regina peppered kissed all over the blonde's face.

"I Love you so much" Regina said.

"I love too baby" Emma smiled sweetly.

"Best graduation present" Regina said hugging the blonde.

* * *

 **please let me know what you think. Guys i have written another fanfiction "A Beginning of something new". Please read it.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Guys hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

The Storybrooke club was always fully packed. It is one of the largest nightclubs in downtown. The nightclub is stylish and classy, the perfect place to unwind after a long day at the blackjack table. It features an excellent Dynacord sound system and is exquisitely designed and decorated, all for one of the best nightclub experiences you can ask for. The dance floor was occupied with girls and boys grinding against each other. The loud music was blaring and the DJ on the first floor was managing the music. The bar as well, packed bartenders handling people's drinks.

In the back wall between the two bars is the VIP room which is more luxurious, if at all possible, then the rest of the club. Lush leather seats in sets of four surrounded an odd shaped glass table; besides each stand a beautiful waitress wearing a stunning black dress, awaiting a command. The flashing lights radiate in every possible colour thrashing in all directions hitting the multiple mirrors surrounding the room.

 _ **Inside the VIP room…..**_

Emma is gorgeous. She is funny. She is talented. She is everything women could ask for. She has the life of a wealthy woman with ample time for leisure. She spends more of her free time in Storybrooke nightclub spending lot of money on strippers. She can get any women she wants not because she is rich. Her bed was occupied by different women every day. They always wanted more from her but Emma don't like relationship. She thinks relationship is suffocating and waste of time and she is such a heartbreaker. A lot of women tried to date her but Emma rejected every one. She wanted to be free and enjoy her single life. Emma's parents tortured her to date someone. Today the argument became a huge fight, frustrated by them Emma left her house to have some fun and she is definitely having more fun than she expected. There are only few people in the VIP room.

"Baby you are so hot." The red head stripper giggled who is clinging to her left arm. Her name is crystal.

"You are such a stud. Please take me now" Another redhead stripper purred who is clinging to her right arm. Her name is candy.

Emma was sipping her champagne and enjoying every moment. Another woman was sitting on her lap grinding her ass against her hardened length. Emma was in heaven. Everyone was jealous of her. She always gets all the women's attention. Her big dick was enough to satisfy every woman. Emma always spend lavishing amount on the strippers. She placed her glass down and decided to play with the three beauties. Emma's hands massaged their thighs and hips as they kissed and nipped her neck. Both women melted against the blonde's strong form. They pressed themselves against her closely. Another woman was sitting on her lap,grinding her ass against her cock and moaning her name. Her name is Raven. Emma didn't even know their name, it's not necessary. Raven stood up from Emma's lap making her groan in frustration. Raven slowly bent down giving Emma a good view of her huge ass. Raven shook her ass teasing at Emma, jutting it out playfully and spreading her legs. She was only covering her private parts. Emma can see the outline of her soaked pussy. She smirked at the girl. She must be only eighteen. Emma moved forward and spanked her ass lightly making the girl giggle. She arched her back expecting more from the blonde. Emma gave her ass a sharp smack that made Raven bite her lip in pleasure. The other two women got jealous of Raven. They wanted the blonde's attention towards them. Emma didn't disappoint them she grabbed both of their ass cheeks in her hand and squeezed it roughly.

"Hmm Emma," both of them moaned at the same time. Emma smirked and gestured Raven to sit on her lap again. The girl immediately compiled wanting to feel the massive cock poking her ass. She straddled the blonde's lap and slowly moved her hips in circle making Emma junior twitch.

"We want your big dick too," Candy purred.

"You will get a turn. Patience," Emma warned and pulled them further against her. Candy and Crystal huffed.

"What do you want to do with me cutie?" Raven's teasing tone drew an answering smile from Emma. Raven bucked and swayed, displaying her ample assets.

"Take it off before I rip them," Emma growled. She wants a clear view of the bouncing tits.

"Rip it off." Raven husked. Emma groaned and ripped the bra off of her body exposing Raven's ample breasts to the world. It is perky, a nice handful, but not too much. Raven's nipples are rock hard grabbing the blonde's attention.

"Hm. Delicious" Emma licked her lips. She looked at the other two women who immediately took their bras off.

"That's a perfect set of tits" Emma purred and smacked Crystal's tits making them bounce up and down. Crystal moaned and arched her back, jutting out her larger breast. Emma nuzzled the Raven's tits and buried her face in between them while her hands are busy playing with the other women breasts. Candy and Crystal arched their tits into the blonde's hand.

Raven squeezed her tits and rubbed it all over the blonde's face. Emma licked her nipple and teased her finally opening her mouth and sucking her nipple. Raven pulled Emma closer so that the blonde's face is pressed against her tits.

Emma sucked and pulled Raven's nipple between her teeth while her hand roughly squeezed their boobs rubbing her palm over the nipple and pinching it lightly making all of them moan at the same time.

"Oh Emma" all three moaned.

All the other people in the room are jealous of the blonde. They are glaring daggers at the blonde.

The three women rubbed their naked bodies against Emma like a cat in heat, the curves of their body rubbing sensually against the blonde. Their heated body felt good against the clothed one. Emma is in heaven, one is grinding against her dick while the other two are rubbing their naked body against her. She dropped her head on the lush sofa and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of three naked women tightly wound around her body. Their hands were everywhere in her body. Three pairs of tits were pressed against her in all directions. She placed her hand on the Raven's hip and squeezed it gently encouraging her to grind faster. Raven threw her head back and grinded her wet pussy on the blonde's dick.

Multiple half naked dancers were flaunting themselves across the stage. Emma watched them. A particular brunette caught her eyes. She must be new. Emma had never seen that woman before. The woman was simply exquisite. Everyone in the room looked at her like a piece of meat. Brown eyes locked with the hazel ones. Emma forgot to breathe. She drank in the woman's body. The brunette wore a tight white shirt showcasing her toned midriff, her red lingerie is visible through her shirt, her nipples are poking through the shirt teasing the blonde, the tiny skirt barely covered her ass, long and lean legs go for miles. She is wearing a three inch fuck me heels. Emma wants those legs wrapped around her hips as she fucked the brunette against the wall. Emma undressed the brunette slowly with her eyes. The brunette smirked at the blonde. She turned around and shook her ass invitingly.

"Game on" Emma thought. Emma ran her hands all over Raven's body still looking at the brunette. She twirled and twisted Raven's nipple making her moan in ecstasy. The brunette glared at the blonde.

"Oh she wants me" Emma thought. Emma didn't stop there she sucked Raven's rock hard nipple while looking directly at the brunette. Raven pushed her tits into the blonde's teasing mouth. The brunette was now fuming. Now it was Emma's turn to smirk.

"Emma, Take us. Please we want you" All three purred. But Emma didn't pay any attention to them. She was entranced by the brunette.

Regina was looking at the blonde for 10 minutes. She tried to grab the blonde's attention towards her. She knew her name, Emma Swan. Regina started to work as a stripper last week. She overheard women talking about Emma's bedroom skills. Regina was jealous of the other women who slept with her. Regina wanted Emma to have her body anyway she wanted. When Regina reached the stage today, she immediately spotted the blonde. Emma was busy with three women. Regina fumed with jealously. They rubbed their naked bodies against Emma and moaned her name like a bitch in heat. Regina wanted Emma to do sinful things to her body. She wanted to feel the blonde's hand all over her heated flesh. She wanted to be fucked thoroughly by the blonde. Regina wanted to be the one to scream and moan Emma's name as the blonde pounded into her tight cunt. So when Emma looked at her she used the opportunity to tease the blonde. She wanted Emma Swan and she is going to get her.

Emma lost interest in the other three women. Now she wanted the brunette. She placed a thousand dollar bill in between their tits and asked them to leave her alone. They huffed and left in disappointment. Emma slowly sipped her drink and watched the brunette's performance. Regina grinned when the women left.

Regina must be a seductress. Regina swayed her hips seductively. She begins slowly gyrating on the stage as she dances and spins around the brass pole in the center of the stage. She moves so graceful and smooth as if she's had formal dance training in her past. Regina slowly unbuttoned her shirt button one by one teasing the blonde. Emma was getting frustrated.

"Take it off" Emma mouthed. Regina dances slowly and loses her top. Emma mouth suddenly gone dry, she took another sip of her vine. Regina smirked at the blonde's reaction. Regina slowly moved her hand up and down on her body. She toyed with the waist band of her short skirt still swaying her hips to the beat. Emma can see the brunette's nipple poking against her red lingerie. Emma licked her lips. Regina winked at the blonde and slowly dragged her skirt down. Regina wore a matching g string. Regina turned and bent down giving a full view of her ass. She looked over her shoulder and winked at the blonde shaking her ass teasingly. Regina slowly turned and teased her hard nipple. Regina arched her back and twirled her nipple. Emma was getting impatient. Emma crooked her finger in a 'come hither' motion but Regina shook her head still toying with her nipple. Emma had an idea, she ordered for another drink. The waitress gave her a flirty wink. Emma pulled the waitress onto her lap. The waitress purred and leaned closely towards Emma.

"What do you want cutie" The waitress giggled. Emma didn't reply she slide her band under the short skirt and caressed the waitress smooth thigh.

"Hmm oh" The waitress moaned. Suddenly she was pulled from her lap. Emma grinned, it was the brunette. Regina glared at the waitress.

The waitress murmured something and left them alone.

"Jealous" Emma smirked. Regina didn't reply. She turns and bends over in front of Emma showing her perky ass, just inches from the blonde's hands. Emma tried to grab her ass but the brunette swats her hand away.

"No touching. You have been bad" Regina giggled.

Emma pouted a little. Regina rubbed her ass slowly against the blonde's dick.

"Hmm baby you are so hard. Is it for me?" Regina purred rubbing her ass sensually against Emma's cock.

"Oh yes baby. Let me touch you" Emma said.

"Do you want to touch me Em-ma" Regina winked.

"You know my name" Emma asked cockily.

"Yes you are so famous" Regina husked.

"What is your name beautiful" Emma asked gripping her ass.

"Hmm… no touching" Regina scolded playfully.

"Still you didn't say your name"

"Evil Queen" Regina smirked.

"Tell me your real name" Emma asked.

"No" Regina giggled and rubbed her ass hard.

"Yeah baby" Emma moaned in pleasure.

"Let me fuck you" Emma said in a low sexy voice.

"Smack my ass" Regina purred. Emma grinned and smacked her ass hard making the brunette bit her lip in pleasure.

"Oh Emma more" Regina moaned and arched her ass higher. Emma smacked her again.

"Come on baby sit on my lap I will make you scream my name" Emma purred and smacked her again. Regina turned around and placed herself comfortably on the blonde's lap. Regina grinded her pussy against the blonde's dick, Regina pulled the blonde and covered her mouth with the pink lips. Regina nipped and sucked her bottom lip asking for permission, Emma immediately opened her mouth. Their tongue swirled around each other. They pulled apart after a minute. Both were panting heavily. Emma's eyes were glued to her bouncing tits.

"Rip them off" Regina purred. Emma quickly ripped it off making them spill out.

"Do you like my tits" Regina asked biting her lip.

"I love it" Emma replied staring at the tits hungrily.

"Is it better than those sluts?" Regina asked in jealousy.

"Oh baby yours is the best" Emma grinned. Regina gave her a shy smile.

"Then what are you waiting for? Play with them" Regina purred shaking them invitingly.

"No First tell me your real name" Emma said. Regina pouted a little.

"Come on baby tell me your name. I will show you how talented my fingers are," Emma said pulling the brunette closer. Emma caressed her thigh and squeezed her ass hard.

"Regina"

"Now you are good girl. Let me play now" Emma grinned.

"Oh please. Play with me" Regina moaned. Emma slowly caressed her nipple, flicking it with her thumb. She bent forward and licked the nipple teasingly.

"Hmm Emma don't tease me" Regina groaned. Emma sucked the nipple in her mouth and palmed the other. Regina placed her hand on the blonde's head keeping her there. Emma paid undivided to both tits. She sucked, licked, pulled and bit the nipple. Regina's juices were flowing freely down her thighs. Her pussy was throbbing for attention.

"Emma I need you. Please play with my pussy" Regina begged. Almost everyone was watching them. Someone were jealous and the others were drooling.

"Do you want me to fuck you in front of everyone" Emma grinned.

"Oh yes Please. Make me scream your name" Regina whispered licking the shell of her ear. Regina bit her earlobe softly. Emma groaned and moved her hands down. She cupped the brunette's center.

"Oh Yeah! Your cunt is dripping wet" Emma grinned and rubbed her palm against the brunette's pussy.

"Emma please I need your fingers" Regina begged. Emma slid two fingers inside her tight dripping hole. Regina moaned at the feeling.

"Now ride my fingers. Put them a show. Let them see what a good little slut you are." Emma ordered. Regina obeyed immediately and started to ride the fingers.

"Yes baby ride my fingers. Let me see those bouncing tits" Emma husked. Regina gripped the blonde's shoulder and rode her fingers by sliding her pussy up and down. Emma slowly circled the clit with her thumb fingers. Regina buckled against the blonde and rode her fingers faster. Emma took the bouncing tits and roughly squeezed it.

"Fuck! Emma don't stop! I am going to cum" Regina moaned and threw her head back. Her eyes were closed and her mouth parted in ecstasy.

"Cum Regina! Cum all over my fingers" Emma said and buried her face in between the tits.

"ohhhh I am cummingggg" Regina cried out and gripped the blonde's fingers.

"Scream my name" Emma ordered.

"Emmmaaaaaaa" Regina screamed and came all over the blonde's finger. Regina was panting heavily. She dropped her head on the blonde's shoulder. Emma pulled her fingers slowly out of the dripping pussy. Regina whined at the loss.

"Open your mouth and lick my fingers clean" Emma ordered. Regina compiled quickly. Emma pushed her fingers into the eager mouth. Regina licked and sucked her fingers clean.

"Good girl. That was a quite show" Emma grinned. Regina blushed furiously. She felt ashamed of doing this in front of all the people. But this only turned her on more.

"Now I want those plump lips wrapped around my cock"

"hmm.. What are you waiting for" Regina purred.

Emma lifted the brunette who wrapped her long legs around her hips.

"Where are you taking me?" Regina asked.

"Somewhere private" Emma replied. Emma walked towards the private room. She used to fuck women there sometimes.

When Emma entered the room she dropped the brunette down. She sat comfortably on the plush sofa. Regina gave her a glass of vine.

"Relax let me take care of you" Regina grinned.

"On your knees now, I want to fuck your tits." Emma ordered.

"You can fuck me however you want" Regina purred. She kneeled in front of the blonde. Emma sipped her vine and relaxed a little. Regina unbuckled her belt and pulled her pants down. She made a quick work of her boxers. Emma's cock sprang free. The blonde groaned when the cool air hit her cock.

Regina drooled at the blonde's cock. It was big and beautiful. Emma's cock will definitely split her pussy into two. She bent forward and nuzzled the cock. Regina rubbed her face all over the blonde's dick. Emma looked at her amused. She took another sip of her vine. Regina licked the pre cum.

"You taste good" Regina purred running her hands along the length of the cock. Emma chucked and took another sip.

"Stop talking and put my dick between your tits so that I can fuck them" Emma growled. Regina put Emma's big dick between her big tits. Emma moaned at the skin contact. Regina squeezed her tits making Emma groan.

"Fuck yeah! Now move your tits up and down" Emma grunted. Regina moved her big tits up and down on the length. Emma sipped her vine and watched the brunette's tits.

"Take my cock inside your mouth while moving up and down" Emma ordered.

Regina stared at the blonde and sucked the dick. Regina moved her tits up and down on the length. Emma was breathing heavily.

"Move fast. I am going to cum." Emma grunted. Regina increased the speed and took Emma's cock inside her mouth.

"Fuck I am cumming"

"cum all over my tits" Regina purred moving up and down.

"Fuck yeah!" Emma groaned and shot her load on Regina's tits and face.

Regina's face and tits were covered in blonde's seed. She didn't mind it. Regina loved it. It made her wet. When Emma finished cumming, she looked at the brunette and grinned.

"You look beautiful covered in my cum" Emma smirked.

"Emma please fuck my cunt" Regina begged.

"Show me how much you want my dick" Emma growled. Regina stood up and moved towards the wall. She faced the wall and bent down giving a clear view of her dripping cunt. Regina slowly pulled her underwear down. It was dangling around her ankles.

"Fuck! You are dripping wet" Emma groaned. Regina arched her back inviting the blonde. Emma moved towards the brunette and stood behind her. Regina's face and tits were already covered in Emma's jizz.

"How do you want my cock Regina?" Emma asked pushing Regina flat against the wall.

"Take me Emma. Please don't hold back" Regina whimpered. Emma entered her in one swift thrust making Regina scream in pleasure.

"Oh my god Emma I am so full" Regina moaned and scratched the wall with her fingernails. Emma pumped in and out of the tight cunt. Emma pressed her full body against the brunette. Regina's nipple scratched the wall sending shock waves throughout her body. Emma increased her speed and fucked her faster. Regina's pussy was too tight.

"Fuck! Your pussy is too tight. It feels good" Emma grunted pumping her cock.

"Better than your sluts" Regina asked panting heavily.

"fuck! Yours is the best" Emma groaned. She gripped the brunette's hip for support and slammed in and out of her. Regina moved her ass meeting the blonde's furious thrust. Emma moved her hand down and rubbed the clit furiously. Emma pulled all the way out and slammed in making Regina cry out. Regina moved her ass up taking Emma deeper. She can feel Emma inside her stomach.

"oh god Emma your dick is deep inside my pussy" Regina moaned.

"Fuck yeah take it! Take it!"

"Please don't stop fucking me"

"never gonna stop" Emma grunted. After few minutes of heavy pumping, Regina came all over Emma's dick. Emma emptied her load inside the brunette's pussy. Regina slumped against the wall. Emma pulled her cock out slowly. Her juices leaked out of the Regina's pussy.

"I feel so empty" Regina pouted. Emma chucked and kissed the brunette's lips.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Emma asked. Regina nodded her head eagerly.

* * *

 _ **Leave your reviews.**_

 ** _I will definitely write the evil queen and Regina pregnancy fiction. Please give me some time._**


	11. Chapter 11

Choose the scenarios from below. Please vote.

1\. Dark Swan/ Regina Mills.

2\. Emma Swan/ Evil Queen.

3\. Dark Swan/Evil Queen.

4\. White knight/Evil Queen.

5\. Mistress/slave.

6\. Single moms.

7\. Escort/Date.

8\. Porn stars

9\. Football player/ cheerleader.

10\. Regina Mills (Professor)/ Emma (Rebel student).

11\. Doctor /Patient.

12\. Patient/Nurse.

13\. Virgin Emma/ Hooker Regina.

14\. Bitchy Boss/ Employee.

15\. Horny house wife Regina/ Henry's friend Emma.

16\. Horny house wife Regina Mills/ Daniel Mills friend Emma.

17\. Henry's friend Regina/ Henry's mom Emma.

18\. Vampire Emma/ Regina Mills.

19\. Ware wolf Emma/ Regina Mills.

Guys select any number. I will write the scenario that gets the highest voting. I will wait for seven days. One scenario for one week. Emma G!P of course.


	12. Chapter 12 Bitchy boss 1

**Thanks for your amazing reviews. I hope you like this chapter. From now on there will be little bit of story between the smutty scenes. Don't expect too much of logic in it.**

 **Mistakes are all mine.**

* * *

 _ **Prompt: Emma is fed up with Regina's bitchy ways and decides to teach her a lesson finally. What happens when it evolves into something more?**_

* * *

Bent over the expensive marble desk Regina thought it might break under Emma's powerful thrusts. Regina's dress was thrown haphazardly and papers were scattered around the floor in the normally clean room. Emma's eager hands kneaded her flesh hungrily. Regina was fully naked, spread wide open letting Emma fuck her anyway she wanted. The brunette's hair was disheveled, her full lips were swollen from kissing and biting. The soft grunts and moans emanating from the blonde's mouth turned her even more. Regina's pussy was full of Emma's cock and she had never been filled like this before. Regina's previous bed mates pale in comparison with Emma. The blonde was relentlessly fucking her bringing every ounce of pleasure to her body. Regina bit back another moan, this time tasting her own blood. Regina winced when Emma smacked her ass again which was already ripe red like apple but the pain only amplified her pleasure and more liquid gushed out of her already wet core coating the surface. The desk creaked every time Emma slammed inside her making an awful lot of noise. Regina was grateful that it was lunchtime and luckily no one was around to hear their boss being banged by Emma. Even though if someone heard it Regina know no one would dare to open their mouth, considering her evil queen reputation.

The brunette still don't understand how she ended up in this position. One moment Emma was shouting at her for being a bitch, the next moment they were kissing each other hungrily. Emma had already pinned her against the wall and pounded her pussy mercilessly. Now Regina was embarrassingly close to her second orgasm. Regina was clutching the table for dear life while frantically meeting the blonde's onslaught of thrusts. When Emma hit her G spot she couldn't help the moan that spilled out of her swollen lips.

Emma on the other hand was immensely enjoying herself. channeling all her anger Emma rammed her cock repeatedly. Regina velvety walls engulfed her in a vice grip. Every time Regina insulted her or humiliated her in front of everyone she wanted to punish her for being the biggest bitch in the world. Emma was not the one to hold revenge against someone but this bitch was clearly asking for it. She absolutely loathed Regina for making her life miserable. Hearing Regina Mills moaning and screaming her name like a whore brought immense pleasure to Emma. She was going to use this opportunity to teach her a lesson. This will teach her to never mess with Emma Swan again.

"Look who is pathetic now!" Emma hissed squeezing her ass cheeks roughly making Regina whimper in response.

"Cat got your tongue? Looks like I finally found something that will shut your bitchy mouth" Emma spat still not ceasing her force of thrusts. All Regina could do was mewl pathetically because her whole body was tingling with pleasure and her brain was fully short circuited. Emma bent down and whispered near her ear, "What Miss Mills no witty comment or sassy remark? I am impressed."

Regina gasped and shivered when the blonde's breath ghosted the shell of her ear. Emma's clothed body felt hot against her naked one. Emma wasn't impressed by the lack of response she ceased her movement making Regina let out a frustrated growl but the blonde wasn't having any of it. _All she wanted was another orgasm. Was it too much to ask?_

"You know I don't like it when my sluts disobey me. So tell me Regina, are you pathetic or not?" Emma purred as goose bumps erupted all over the brunette's body. When Regina failed to answer Emma pulled her hair painfully hard instantly bringing her out of the lust induced state.

Finally Regina managed to utter one word, "Please..."

"Please what dear?" Emma taunted perfectly imitating Regina's voice. Regina tried to roll her hips but Emma pinned her further on the desk fully trapping her body.

"Answer me" Emma growled losing her cool.

"Please fuck me" Regina managed to breathe out. Emma gazed at the lust filled eyes.

"Don't worry I will fuck you until I get bored. Now tell me, are you pathetic?" Emma growled again.

"Yesss" Regina panted out. Emma laughed happily proud of herself for making the regal boss into a quivering mess.

"Now please fuck me" Regina asked pleadingly looking at the sea green eyes.

"You want me to fuck you? Tell me, who is the boss?" Emma hissed tugging her black hair again.

"Emma Swan" Regina replied immediately without any hesitation. At this point she will do anything or say anything to cum.

Emma laughed menacingly, "Good, don't ever forget that" Regina just nodded her head dumbly and silently begging her to continue fucking her.

Emma pulled back and the brunette immediately felt the loss of heat. Emma pushed her cock into the tight channel without any preamble making Regina cry out at the sudden intrusion. Emma encircled her waist and lifted her lower body off the desk easily. Regina shrieked and frantically moved her hands to hold onto the something. Emma was holding her against her body as if she was a sexual plaything. When Emma pulled out and buried her cock to the hilt Regina was moaning her name like a mantra over and over again.

"Don't stop fucking me Emma" Regina begged wantonly afraid that Emma might stop again.

"I won't "thrust" stop "thrust" until "thrust" I fill your pussy" Emma grunted. After few more of rapid thrusts Regina's eyes rolled back in pleasure as her orgasm crashed through her, shattering her body into millions of pieces while Emma loaded spurt after spurt inside her quivering cunt for the first time. Emma dropped Regina on the desk who was still cumming. Regina was lying beneath the puddle of her own cum. Regina was sprawled out like an eagle, her legs and arms gave out and her whole body felt like a jell o. After a minute of basking in afterglow Emma pulled her cock out ignoring the brunette's protest. A thick ropes of their mixed cum poured out of the brunette's still convulsing pussy. But Emma wasn't finished yet she quickly flipped the brunette over for another round. Regina's eyes widened and she knew exactly what's going to happen.

"Emma please I am too sensitive" Regina pleaded looking at the semi hard dick with her half hooded eyes.

"Shut up and take my cock" Emma ordered. Those words were enough for Regina as she spread her legs and allowed herself to be taken again. Emma stroked her dick few times and sheathed inside Regina's slippery hole which was eagerly welcoming her.

"Fuck! How are you still so tight after I stretched you beyond limit" Emma grunted, quickly setting up a punishing pace and judging by the moans coming beneath her, Regina was also enjoying it. Regina grabbed Emma's shirt and pulled her down for a needy kiss. Emma happily compiled eager to feel the soft lips again. Their sweaty bodies glided against each other in a passionate dance. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma and met her thrusts. Regina gasped against Emma's mouth when she hit her g spot again.

"Oh Right there...hmm... oh... you fuck me..hmmm... so good.. Emma...Arghhhhh"

Emma left a trail of kisses on her slender neck. She moved further down and took the sensitive nipple in her mouth. Regina arched her back and her hand weaved through the blonde's curls holding her against her tits. Rolling one nipple Emma nipped at the other one. She continued to massage and play with the huge mounds. Regina hissed when Emma bit her nipple harder and dug her nails into Emma's back, running them down her back. Emma reached down and circled her rosy bud stimulating the brunette further.

"Oh Emma" Regina moaned. Still latched onto her nipple Emma started to rub her clit faster while ramming her cock continuously. The sensation was overwhelming for the brunette, she felt Emma everywhere on her body. She wound herself around Emma like a snake letting Emma do most of the work.

"Make me cum.. please.. " Regina begged her lips trembling a little. Emma immediately quickened her pace, within a second the brunette's velvety walls spasmed and clenched around the blonde's dick, sending both of them over the edge into oblivion screaming each other's name as Emma emptied her load inside the brunette's trembling pussy. Regina's whole body was tingling with the force of the orgasm, she sobbed against the blonde's shoulder holding her tightly . Emma caressed the brunette's back, soothing her with words and helping her to come down from her orgasm induced state. Once Regina recovered from her orgasmic state realisation hit her like a ton of bricks.

" _What have I done? I let her take me like a common slut and the worst part was I thoroughly enjoyed it" Regina thought._

She quickly pushed the blonde away from her body.

"Get off me" Regina sneered.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked in a confused tone.

"Get out now!" Regina spat her voice hoarse from all the screaming.

" _oh oh looks like the bitchy queen is back" Emma thought._

"Gladly" Emma said rolling her eyes. She pulled her cock out making Regina whimper in loss. This made Emma laugh loudly.

"Looks like you can't get enough of my cock" Emma taunted. She pulled her boxers and pants up quickly, buttoning it.

"Shut up you idiot or else I will kill you" Regina shouted.

"Says the women whose legs are wide open for the world to see" Emma snorted. Regina was embarrassed and she quickly closed her legs.

"Oh please! Don't be shy now" Emma teased riling up Regina more. Regina gave her a look that would kill thousands of swordsmen but Emma wasn't afraid of it not after she fucked the brunette to oblivion. Regina wanted to wipe the cocky smirk out of her face. Regina was struggling to move, her legs and hands were still shaking. She mentally cursed her inability to move now.

"Looks like you have some trouble in moving. I hope you remember my blows every time you sit on the chair" Emma said and gave her a cocky grin. Emma was quite proud of her accomplishment.

"Your arrogance is astounding Miss Swan" Regina said with a glaring eyes and gritted teeth.

"Of course your Majesty, when was the last time you had three orgasms? I am basking in my own glory" Emma smirked loving the way how Regina clenched her fist. Regina was beyond angry. The blonde's words were humiliating and degrading her.

"So if you finished bitching about me I have to go. I have more important work to do" Emma grinned and turned around to leave.

"Miss Swan if you slip a word about what happened here..." before Regina could finish Emma cut in turning around" Again with those empty death threats but don't worry unlike you I have a reputation to maintain"

Regina wanted to grab something and beat some sense into the idiotic blonde.

" _Arggg.. I hate my body" Regina mentally scolded herself._

"And Miss Mills I want to say one more thing before I leave" Emma said in a serious tone and this caught Regina's attention. Emma is looking at her seriously as if she is going to say that she found the map for the world's largest treasure.

" _Oh god! What is she going to say? Did she silently video tapped everything?" Regina thought and looked around for any trace of hidden camera._

"Now I found a perfect method to shut your bitchy mouth" Emma said in an even tone. Regina's eyes widened and jaws dropped at Emma's words. Emma couldn't hold back her laughter anymore not after seeing Regina's comical reaction.

"Swannnnnnnnnnn... Getttttttttttttt outttttttttttttttt" by the time Regina finished screaming her name Emma was halfway down the corridor still laughing and clutching her belly.

"oh my god that was hilarious" Emma said between laughs. People walking besides her looked at her strangely but she ignored them.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Please leave your reviews.**

 **Guys really sorry for the short chapter, I have been busy lately and I will try to update it ASAP. Actually most of them voted for the 16th scenario . I am still thinking a story for that scenario so meanwhile I decided to write this one first.**


	13. Chapter 13 Office slut

**I apologize for the long delay. Mistakes are all mine. I have no clue when i will update this story and my other stories. I lost my muse.**

 **This is not a continuation of the previous story. A random one shot! Hope you all like it. Thank you so much for the kind reviews. It means a lot to me!**

* * *

"Regina. My office NOW" Emma growled through the phone impatiently. Regina's skin prickled at the sound of the sexy, sultry voice, the voice alone is enough for a wet dream. She has been waiting for this moment for two days. It was half past seven and Regina was glad that no one was around. The floor was completely empty save for the cleaning women. As she rose from her chair elegantly, she briefly adjusted her red blouse and short black pencil skirt that clung to her body like a second skin. She purposefully unbuttoned her blouse till her magnificent cleavage is visible to grab her boss's attention. She licked her dry lips and wiped her damp palm on her skirt and took a deep breath in, before walking towards Emma Swan's office. Her heart was hammering loudly and wetness already pooled between her thighs in anticipation.

Regina locked the door after entering the office.

When Regina turned around her boss was sitting in her chair handsome as ever, dressed in black pants, grey vest and white shirt. Her perfect blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Although Regina is little sad that her boss is not wearing a tie but she didn't showed it outside.

 _God! Can she be any more beautiful? Regina drooled as she tried to control her raging libido which was more difficult than she thought._

She blatantly checked her boss and blushed when Emma grinned at her knowingly. Regina wondered how calm and collected her boss was on the contrary she was trying not to orgasm at the mere thought of touching her boss.

Emerald eyes took in every inch of lithe form lingering a little on the ample cleavage while Regina fidgeted under the lustful gaze as a rush of desire washed over her. She hoped her knees wouldn't buckle. Still standing in the doorway obediently, Regina eagerly waited for her boss's next command.

"Unlock the door." Emma ordered with a feral smile. She smirked when Regina gulped but obeyed her immediately, one of the few things the blonde loved about her secretary. Regina stood there with her eyes down and just the thought of what Emma could do to her was making her pants terribly uncomfortable.

Of all the women Emma had slept before Regina was quite challenging. Something about the innocent brown eyes made her dick throb in pleasure. She was unique in number of ways. Most of the time women slept with Emma either for her money or promotion but Regina wasn't like them. She was hard working, sincere and to top of it she was a virgin when Emma had sex with her. Regina failed to mention it until Emma buried her cock into her tight pussy. Of course, after asking Regina's permission Emma took the privilege of deflowering her. A little part of her regretted for taking Regina's virginity because she thought Regina deserved better than a quickie on her office couch. One encounter led to another finally they started having sex regularly. It was purely sexual and carnal, nothing more than that. Emma wasn't a commitment type and gladly Regina agreed to her rules.

Regina looked at her boss expectantly eager to please her but it was clearly visible to Emma that she was indeed nervous even after all this time.

"Reginaaaa. Are you nervous?" Emma's sing song voice sent a chill up her spine and the brunette's breath caught in her throat.

Glancing at the Green eyes Regina managed to reply shyly," No, Miss Swan" before gazing down. She mentally kicked herself for behaving like a school girl who met her crush for the first time.

" _Is this how all girls behave around Emma Swan?" Regina wondered._

"You don't have to be nervous Regina. I want you to be comfortable. This isn't something we haven't done before. If you aren't comfortable with this, you may leave." Emma said in a calm voice but the message was clear. It's true this wasn't their first time. They have been doing this for a month now but still Regina is nervous as hell. Emma wouldn't force her to do something that she was not fully comfortable with.

 _What? No! Of course, I want it. I don't want to leave. Look, what you have done Regina? Come on say something before she kicks you out. Stop acting like a fool, Regina._

As Regina was distracted by her inner monologue she failed to notice the way Emma clenched her jaw by the lack of response. Emma took a deep breath to calm her anger before ordering again," ANSWER ME."

 _Is she angry? Regina gulped. Yes. It was a huge turn on as more amount of wetness coated her lacy panties._

Emma looked at her for a response.

"I want this Miss Swan." Regina replied shyly without wasting any time as she met Emma's unwavering gaze.

"Good. I want you to strip for me baby."

 _Wait! Did she call me baby? Oh god! Emma Swan just called me baby. I am going to die._

"Strip NOW, Regina. I won't say this one more time. Do you understand?" Emma's tone was calm but there was a hint of warning.

 _God! What have I done? Say sorry, Regina. Fix it. Don't make her angry._

"Yes, Em- Miss Swan. I am sorry." Regina stammered a blush coated her tanned cheek.

"Sorry isn't going to change anything, Regina. I will still punish you for being disobedient." Emma smirked.

Regina's breath hitched at the visual of getting punished by her sexy boss and her pussy started to throb in need. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she unbuttoned her shirt and Emma carefully watched her movement like a predator ready to hunt her prey as each article of her secretary's clothing fell onto the plush coating of her office, until the brunette stood before her, completely naked, revealing her huge mounds, her perfect nipples, taut stomach and her bare pussy. Regina gasps at the way the cold air hits her naked breasts. The cold air dances around her naked pussy and tickles her clit. Now that she is fully nude she feels so incredibly vulnerable and so incredibly bare. Regina desperately wanted to clutch her thighs together to relieve some tension. Regina's pussy was aching and she was more than ready to be fucked by her boss. After two days of torture Regina doesn't think that she can last any longer without her boss's cock inside her pussy.

"You are a beautiful woman," Emma states.

"Thank you Miss Swan," Regina blushes gazing down at the floor.

"You please me very much Regina," Emma says as she licks her lips.

Regina smiles; incredibly pleased by her boss's words. She has never felt so utterly affected by a woman before, never met a women whose voice was so intently arousing. Emma conjures up so many foreign feeling inside her that beg to be released.

"Come here and suck on my dick like a good girl." Miss Swan's face is calm as the words leave her mouth. Her words were not a question, they are command. Something about that makes Regina so incredibly wet if that's even possible.

Without hesitation, Regina drops to her knees, her plump ass in the air as she crawls the few feet towards her. Emma looked pleased, incredibly so, and rewards with another incredible smile and the brunette would do anything to see that smile again. Regina sits before her on her knees fully naked, her legs spread wide open, waiting for her boss's instruction of what to do next. Regina can sense her boss enjoys the control of ordering her around already.

Emma reaches down to pet her hair."You may unzip my pants and pull out my cock."

Regina can't help but smile at her words. She has been waiting for this moment. Regina does as she instructs with so much enthusiasm and blushes at her own eagerness. Regina stares lustfully at Emma's impressive bulge pleased to have this effect on her boss. As the brunette held her erection in her palm she is once again shocked with how big it is. Of course she has seen it before but it never fails to amaze her every time they had sex. Miss Swan is massive and throbbing in her hand. She is over nine inches in length but it is her impressive girth that has her jaw dropping.

"Is something wrong Miss Mills or Do you need my instruction?" Emma asks playfully. The blonde puts a hand on the back of Regina's head petting her hair.

Regina doesn't have to look up at her gorgeous face to know that she is smirking.

"Only if you want to give them to me Madam," Regina gazes up at her and flutters her eye lashes innocently

The only answer she gets is Emma pressing the bulbous head against Regina's lips, growing impatient, her eyes dark and her pupils dilated. "Now come on Miss Mills. Don't waste any of my precious time. Stuff it in your mouth".

Steeling herself Regina obediently opened her mouth as wide as she could. Regina nearly dislocated her jaw getting it in, but she managed it eventually and Emma's dick tasted delicious as usual. Emma is clean and she smells nicely like always. Regina clearly remembers the first time Emma shoved the entire length inside her virgin mouth and how much she liked that experience. Regina started to please that huge cock in a way no woman ever has, and she is quite sure there have been many. Regina began to think about how many young girls in their company were vying for Emma's attention just to fuck her big cock. Regina considered herself as one of the few luckiest women in the planet to please Emma's beautiful cock. Slowly she started to work more of Emma's cock into her mouth, taking in half of an inch at a time before backing off, then bobbing forward, taking in the full inch, her tits bouncing deliciously with each bob of her head making the whole thing more erotic. This continued until she had five inches crammed into her hot and wet mouth. Emma, meanwhile, was using all her power not to ram her cock fully and fuck her mouth senseless.

"Oh yeah, that feels so good Regina, Your blowjob is amazing, but I wonder how your throat would feel". Not even wanting any kind of response Emma's hold on Regina's head strengthened as she pulled the brunette forward while she pushed her hips forward, driving her mushroom head partially down her throat. Caught off guard, Regina started choking on Emma's meat. Regina eyes widening and watered as she felt her throat stretch to accommodate the girthy intruder. Emma thrusts her hips off the chair and her cock hits the back of her throat, causing the brunette to gag around her. The blonde seemed to be incredibly pleased by the sound and groans loudly in response.

Getting her gag reflexes under control, Regina started to swallow on Emma's cock whenever she buried it in her throat. Wet smacking noises filled the entire room every time Emma's huge balls hit her chin.

"Fuck! Your mouth is so good. Remember me to raise your salary!" Emma moaned in pleasure. Seemingly, turned on by her boss's words, Regina could literally feel the excess amount of wetness trickling down her thighs. Even though Regina wants to push her thighs together for some sort of relief, she obediently kept them open.

Regina's perfect mouth was too much for Emma, as she grasped her head with both hands and started fucking Regina's face with reckless abandon driving more of her cock down the brunette's throat and after few more pumps Emma finally gave in.

"Swallow my cum," Emma orders before dumping her huge load inside Regina's eager and widely stretched out mouth.

Regina does as she says as Emma holds her head in place. Regina swallows every drop of precious cum offered to her until Emma's dick softens in her mouth, releasing her cock in a wet 'Pop' she smiles up at Emma. For some reason the blonde makes her feel incredibly beautiful and sexy at the same time.

"That was wonderful Regina. You are getting better," Emma compliments.

"Thank you," Regina blushes.

Pulling a handkerchief from her pocket she offers it to Regina. Blushing furiously Regina wiped her cum and excess of saliva ejected from her mouth.

Mean while Emma looks down and senses Regina's discomfort. Emma enjoyed her discomfort and thinks how desperate this woman is to please her.

Regina's eyes are still cast down, gazing at Emma's flaccid dick longingly and she wants nothing more than to feel it pounding inside of her.

"You have been a very good girl today," Emma states casually staring at the chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you Miss Swan," Regina's voice shakes as she tries to gain control of her trembling body.

Emma is silent for a minute, as if determining what to do next with my body.

"I think it's time for your punishment." Emma says mirthlessly.

Regina's pussy throbs and her body yearns to be punished, but she stayed silent gazing down.

"Stand up and sit on my lap" Emma instructs.

Without any second thought, Regina was on her feet immediately. She wanted this. She is so desperate to the point that is shameful to admit.

Regina straddles her and places her dripping pussy on her flaccid dick and Emma groans as she feels how incredibly wet Regina is. "You really loved sucking my cock, didn't you?"

Regina blushes and tries to hid her face in embarrassment and Emma can't help but kiss the pink tinted cheek.

Without wasting any time Emma crashes her mouth against Regina's plump lips and moans at the taste of her own cum. Emma grabs her jet black hair and deepens the kiss While Regina wraps her hands over the strong shoulder as she grounds herself against the hardening dick and Emma groans when she feels how drenched the brunette is. Regina's aching nipples rubs deliciously against the blonde's grey vest. Without breaking the kiss the blonde stands up urging Regina to wrap her tanned legs around her as she carries the brunette to the wooden desk and drops her gently.

Regina's eyes are fluttered shut and her mind is reeling from the earth shattering kiss. Holding Regina's waist in one hand she glides the other one and grabs the heaving mound firmly in her hand. Regina gasps, feeling her nipple rub against the calloused hand. Emma slowly rolls the hardened peak between her fingers as she plunges her tongue inside the welcoming warmth. When Emma pinches her nipple harder Regina breaks their kiss and throws back her head in pleasure.

"Hmm.. so good, Take me Miss Swan" Regina moans loudly clutching the fabric of Emma's shirt. Her naked body felt so hot against Emma's clothed one. Immensely pleased by the effect she had on the brunette, Emma's lips descends down and attacks the slender neck. She sucks and bites her neck leaving tiny hickeys on its wake all the while playing with her dusty nipples.

Regina arches her back and pushes her tits further against the teasing hands as she rolls her aching pussy against Emma's semi-hard dick. Regina was already wet from the blowjob now the combined pleasure of Emma's hand only made the situation worst as she tries not to cum without her boss permission.

" _don't cum" Regina warns herself._

Emma glides her lips further down and her tongue darts to play with the hardened peak. When she licked it, Regina inhales and grips the blonde curls pushing her further against her tits. Emma wraps her mouth around her nipple, tugging it gently with her teeth continuously squeezing the other tit with her hand. Emma opens her mouth and takes as much of her tit in her mouth bathing it with her saliva. _Regina looks down and whimpers at the way her breast disappears into the warm wet mouth._ Emma brings both of her hands, gropes her heavy mounds and presses them together. She tastes both of her nipples and sank her fingers on her soft tits. Emma takes turn in twisting, tugging and pinching paying homage to both of her breasts. Regina ran her fingers softly through the blonde curls, gently massaging her scalp and sending electrical shock straight through her twitching cock. Regina is already close if Emma continuous to play with her tits like this, she won't last any longer.

"God! Your tits are amazing. I could play with them all day." Emma praises and buries her face into the busty mounds.

"Better than the whores you slept before," Regina blurted out not even bothering to hide her jealously.

"Fuck yes" Emma purred as she sucked and played with the juicy tits.

"Emma please fuck me. I can't take it anymore!" Regina pleaded. Taking pity on the petite brunette, Emma compiles.

"Ready?" she whispered against the brunette's ear.

Regina nodded. She had been ready for a long time, but she'd never really considered that Emma would agree easily. In the next moment, Emma pushed her face down onto her desk. Emma kept one hand on her back, and with the other, she gripped her cock rubbing it up and down on her cunt, against her clit, and the brunette clenched her jaw hard, trying not to moan out loud.

Emma pushed into her, slowly, and gently, first just the tip, and then withdrawing, and then pushing in a little further with each thrust until Regina thought she would scream with the need to have her deep inside of her.

"So tight! You are such a slut Regina!" Emma hisses and smacks her ass cheeks. Regina sobs in pleasure as Emma alters between smacking her ass and pounding her against the desk roughly. Grabbing a fistful of her little slut's black hair, Emma began to drill her wet cunt, mercilessly, her hips smacking against the brunette's ass cheeks making Regina writhe in pleasure. Tears rolls down her tan cheeks as her boss continued to pound her like a beast, calling her various filthy names, whispering dirty things in her ear.

"Come for me little slut!" Emma orders. That is all it took for Regina to scream like a whore, squirting all over Emma's dick. As Emma felt her sluts juices coating her dick, she empties her thick seed deep inside Regina's cunt. The brunette squeezes her cock, milking every single drop of her boss's precious cum.

As Regina laid there catching her breath, Emma slowly pulls her cock out making Regina whimper pathetically.

"Don't worry slut! I am not finished with you" Emma chuckles, pushing her dick inside Regina's cum filled cunt. After using her thoroughly for another one hour, painting her tits, face, ass with her seed, Emma dismisses her. Regina leaves her boss's office with a stupid hoping one day Emma would see her more than an _office slut._


	14. Chapter 14

**Younger Emma/ Older Regina. Mistakes are all mine. I thank my friend for helping me to write this chapter. It was her idea and she edited this chapter.**

* * *

Emma was getting ready for bed. She was down to her black boxers and white tank top when her mother's friend barged in. Even in her late thirties Regina was the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen. Emma had a huge crush on her ever since she hit her puberty. She hated every guy who dated Regina. Emma wished it was her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." Regina said, smiling.

Emma sat down on the bed and grinned at her.

"It's ok. I was just about to go to sleep. You know you're welcome in my room anytime, Miss Mills."

It wasn't their first time and Emma was already used to the brunette popping in and out of her room at random times. Emma wouldn't admit it loud but she secretly enjoyed Regina's presence in her room. It made her giddy and her heart fluttered in excitement every time she saw Regina. Emma knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it.

The main reason for the frequent visit was Emma's birthday being in a few hours. Regina insisted she would like to stay over and keep her company, and she also said she had a surprise for Emma. The blonde was eagerly looking for the surprise.

It was Emma's 18th birthday, and she was pretty excited. There was so much stuff you could do, so much stuff you were allowed to do, when you turned 18.

Turning 18 is that long-awaited time when you become legal and can do all the things you once hoped or dreamed to do as you watched the grownups around you.

Regina sat down on the bed with Emma, and the mattress dipped slightly as she tucked her toned legs underneath her. Regina was wearing a tight black nightie which was cut very low, and Emma could see a large amount of her exposed tits. Emma pictured her hard dick lodged between those beautiful tits.

Flustered Emma pulled her eyes away from the enticing body, and felt her face growing hot. Regina had always been a beautiful woman, she was almost 38 now, but still she looked so young and enthralling. Emma grabbed a pillow quickly and threw it onto her lap, hiding her massive erection. Regina smiled knowingly and scooted closer, her naked thigh touching the blonde's. "

"You know, Emma, you have grown up a lot in these five years I've known you," Regina's hand trailed slowly up and down Emma's leg, and the blonde felt like she was on fire. Emma pressed the pillow more firmly into her lap. "and you really look so handsome," Regina said licking her lips, her eyes looking Emma up and down, an approving look on her face. Regina gave her a cat like smile and leaned a little closer, exposing her cleavage to Emma's hungry eyes.

Regina's other hand was rubbing Emma's lower back now, and the blonde's cock throbbed painfully. Emma hoped the older woman didn't feel it jump when she continued to caress her naked skin with her hot hands. "I really want you to enjoy your 18th birthday. I know your mom's got a great party planned, and we're doing all the celebrations tomorrow, but..." She snatched the pillow off Emma's lap making the blonde blush furiously and threw it to the floor, "I want to give you your present early."

Emma's green eyes must have been as big as saucers, at least that's what it felt like, and she know her mouth was hanging open. Regina pushed Emma back flat on the bed, and her pale toned legs followed. Swinging a leg over Emma's waist, Regina sat down, straddling her.

"R-Regina...ummm"

"Shh. Don't. I know you want it." Regina smirked.

Emma knows she was blushing again, because she was sure Regina could feel her erection through the thin fabric that was her sleeping clothes.

"Uh, what are you...?" Emma started to ask, but her question was cut off as Regina's hot mouth pressed into her.

Emma's cock throbbed beneath her, and Regina must have felt it because she moaned a little, and pressed her mouth harder against Emma. Regina's lips slid gently across Emma, and then she took Emma's bottom lip in her mouth and sucked on it, gently nibbling the tender flesh. Emma growled in frustration, although it sounded more like a whine. Regina's tongue slipped into Emma's mouth, and the blonde's lashed out in response, grabbing Regina's ass.

While they were making out, Regina was slowly grinding her hips against Emma, pressing her erection hard between her legs, and Emma swear she could almost feel Regina's wetness on the head of her cock. Emma thought she was about to cum in her boxers, but then Regina stopped kissing me and lifted her hips off Emma. A well defined tent was visible now, and Regina could see where the precum had leaked out and soaked a wet spot on her boxers. Emma was about to beg her not to stop, she was so incredibly horny and her cock was rock hard, but instead of getting up to leave, Regina slid down the length of Emma's body and pulled her boxers down.

Regina settled herself between Emma's legs and took her hard cock in one of her soft hands, stroking it. Emma groaned and clenched her teeth, "God, that feels good."

Regina smiled and stopped stroking Emma, but kept her hand on the younger's girl's shaft. "Oh, that's not the end of it, honey. This is your real present," and Regina took the head of Emma's cock into her mouth. Emma's hips jerked involuntarily, as she was not expecting this, accidentally forcing her cock further into Mayor's mouth. Regina just smiled around Emma, saliva dripping down her chin and worked on the head of Emma's cock, the tip of her tongue tracing the grooves of the head of the blonde's penis, her other hand caressing her balls gently. Regina moaned and licked her cock slowly, making small approving noises. As she continued to suck Emma's cock like a starving slut, she pulled her nightie down letting her massive tits to bounce free. Emma let out a groan when she saw Regina's naked tits bouncing as she bobbed her mouth up and down on Emma's massive length. It was all too much for the young blonde. The woman of her dreams is kneeling in front of her and servicing her dick like her life dependent on it. She had dreamt about this lot of times, fucking Regina's mouth, her tits, her pussy and ass; cumming all over it. Just the mental image of Regina's entire tanned skin covered in Emma's thick white seed made the blonde's eyes roll back in pleasure.

But suddenly flicker of common sense went through Emma's mind, and she tried to control herself. "Regina, ahhh, you can't...it's...oohhh...my mom..shit, what if...what if someone walks in?" Emma barely choked the words out as Regina took Emma further into her mouth, smiling lewdly around the blonde's cock. "Oh, fuck...", Emma hissed, then layed back down on the bed, stroking the Mayor's black hair and taking her present in good grace. Regina's head bobbed up and down, working gently on Emma's cock, as her tongue teased the bottom of her shaft, and her hands gently squeezed her heavy balls. It was all too much.

"Oooooohh, Regina, if...if you keep that up, I'm gonna...gonna cum in your...mouth...ahhhh," Emma warned her. Regina heard the blonde, but didn't pull back. Instead, she started going faster, taking Emma's cock deeper inside her throat, and massaging her balls heavily. Emma tried really hard not to press Regina's head down as she went up and down on her cock, but when Emma was about to shoot her load, she pushed Regina's head further down, until the brunette's lips reached the base of her cock. And jsut like that Emma shot load after load of cum inside snow's best friend's throat.

Regina didn't protest, just started milking Emma's cock with her throat muscles. Emma could feel the cum rushing up the length of her shaft and hit the back of Mayor's throat. Amazingly, Regina swallowed all of it, and didn't stop sucking on Emma until she was limp.

Gently she let go of Emma's limp cock, a big grin on her face, licking her cum coated lips. Crawling back up to Emma, she kissed her on the lips briefly. "Happy birthday, Emma." Regina whispered.

Later when the birthday celebration was over Emma had Regina on all fours, pounding her against the bed as Regina tried not to scream loudly. "hmm soo good. I have been dreaming about fucking you for so long Regina" Emma whispered in her ear, hitting her spongy spot repeatedly. Regina let out a pathetic whimper as Emma continued to fuck her harder and deeper. As Regina screamed when Emma hit her g spot again, the blonde quickly put her hand over the older's woman's mouth "Shhhh! Don't scream. You don't want my mom to find us, don't you?" Emma said, smacking her ass lightly. Regina nodded her head trying hard not to moan like a whore, although the idea of getting caught by Snow was making her only more wet. Emma grinned when Regina's walls clamped around her tightly "You like that, don't you? You like the idea of my mom walking in on us while i cum all over your ass" Emma smirks, smacking her ass again making Regina moan against Emma's hand. "You are a naughty little slut, Madam Mayor" She purred drilling her leaking core. Soon Emma came and just like she dreamt she sprayed her load all over Mayor's ass. After filling Regina's cunt two more times they both fell asleep, with Emma's dick buried deep inside the Mayor's cunt.

* * *

If you guys want i am willing to write Emma fucking Regina's tits in next chapter. Continuation of this chapter. So do you guys want tittyfucking?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Warning: Dirty talk, explicit content, titty fucking, facial, cumming on body.**_

 ** _Mistakes are all mine. Once again a friend of mine helped me to edit this chapter._**

 ** _This is a continuation of previous chapter. Enjoy. WISH YOU A HAPPY CHRISTMAS!_**

* * *

"Hmmm Regina! I love your mouth!" Emma moaned.

"Fuck...you're such a good little _cocksucker_ , aren't you?" Emma growled as she reached down to caress the Mayor's cheek, her other hand tightening in her black hair. Emma was currently sitting on the edge of the Mayor's King size bed, with the town's Mayor naked on her knees, sucking the teenager's cock like she hadn't eaten in days. After Emma fucked the brunette on doggy style, filling the older woman with huge load of her seed, the brunette quickly got on her knees and started servicing Emma's dick since it has been a while she had the teenagers massive dick inside her thirsty mouth. She missed the feel of Emma's girth stretching her mouth wide open, drilling her greedy mouth raw. Regina's body is glistening in sweat and her cunt is dripping with their mixed cum, forming a puddle on the floor. It's been a year since Emma started fucking Regina, her mom's friend. They had sex almost everywhere even in dark, filthiest places. Regina was insatiable always, thirsty for Emma's hard dick; begging her to fill her everyday; sometimes all day.

"Let's see just how much you can handle, shall we?" Without wasting time, Emma pushed her cock about halfway between the Mayor's red lips. Regina felt the teenager's fat cock hit the back of her throat and she started to gag, her eyes instantly beginning to tear. She ignored it, placing her hands on the back of Emma's ass, using the additional leverage to encourage the blonde to push harder, pleading Emma with her vulnerable chocolate eyes to give it all to her.

A curl of satisfaction crossed Emma's pink lips as she nodded and tightened her grip once more, shoving her cock deep into the Mayor's throat, feeling it spasm and convulse around her cock. Without giving Regina time to recover, Emma began fucking her face, thick ropes of saliva running down Regina's chin and spilling onto her large tits, her tears spilling from her eyes and mixing with her mascara to paint dark patterns along her cheeks. Regina's body hummed with desire as the teenager's brutal fucking of her face continued.

"You like this, don't you Madame Mayor? You're a little cock hungry slut. You love being a tight wet little hole for me, don't you?" Emma' voice was a growl with a hint of a woman who has clearly conquered. Regina tried desperately to tell the blonde that yes, she loved it. She nodded over Emma's cock and tried to answer, but all that came out was muffled wet garble.

"Nobody in this town knew what a dirty little slut you are! How much you love sucking my cock!" Emma smirked as she continued pounding the Mayor's face, finally burying the entire length of her cock down the brunette's throat, crying out in triumph as her heavy balls settled on Regina's chin, her nose pressed against Emma's pubic hair, forehead against her abs. Regina's airway was blocked completely and she felt herself gagging, her body begging for air, but she was desperate to hold here, to keep Emma' cock buried deep. Regina felt her eyes beginning to roll back, her lungs now aching with desperation for oxygen. Emma took pity on her and pulled her cock free, smiling down at Regina as she watched the Mayor gulp in large breaths. Regina eyes never left Emma's fat cock and she leaned toward it even as she continued to take in oxygen. Regina leaned in and nuzzled it, aching to be close even though she wasn't yet ready to give up the air she was breathing.

The teenage girl grinned down at the older woman and lightly slapped her cock against the Mayor's cheeks several times, the wet sound of the impact making the brunette once again desperate. "Thank you for your cock...thank you...I fucking love this cock" Regina moaned as she continued to rub her face on Emma's cock, worshipping it happily, drool leaking out of her hungry mouth.

"And you're such a good little whore, how well you love my cock" Emma paused and delivered a final, firm slap across her cheek "...but don't you think that your pretty little mouth could be doing something more productive than speaking?"

Emma fucked Regina's mouth for nearly 10 minutes and was ready to explode.

"Oh fuck...fuck" Emma moaned, pulling out. Regina gasped for air as Emma removed her cock, but felt empty and desperate without it. Taking her cock in her hand and aiming it at Regina's mouth, the blonde stroked feverishly, spit spraying from her cock all over Regina's face. The Mayor leaned forward and flicked her tongue over the head, encouraging the cum, begging Emma, staring up with wide eyes smudged dark with makeup and tears. "Please...please give it to me" Regina begged "I need your cum."

Taking pity on the older woman Emma finally exploded, large streams of hot cum shooting from her cock. Regina was almost fast enough to react and take it in her mouth, but much ended up on her lips and cheeks, one thick string falling from her chin to her breasts. Regina kept her eyes wide, struggling to swallow all that the blonde offered, staring up at Emma and smiling, breathing heavily, thanking her.

Emma pulled her cum-spurting cock from the mayor's mouth and sprayed it on the mayor's lovely face. Emma rubbed her cockhead against Regina's beautiful face and drenched her face as best as she could with her thick jizz.

Emma watched as Regina rubbed the blonde's cum all over her face, moaning in pleasure.

"Hey baby?" Regina said in a soft voice after a minute. She was still licking and rubbing Emma's cum over any part of her body

"Yes?" Emma answered as she sat up with her limp dick jiggling between her thighs.

Emma's forehead began dripping with beads of sweat.

"And so I was wondering since next week is your 19th birthday babe. Would be the first to fuck my tits?" Regina pleaded, staring at Emma's massive cock hungrily.

As soon as Emma heard that request, she felt like doing a thousand jumping jacks. Fireworks exploded inside her. She had to be the luckiest woman alive with such a wonderful, powerful girlfriend who wanted the blonde to titty fuck her. Emma not only had the pleasure of painting the mayor's face she also gets to paint her massive globes too. Emma's cock hardens as soon as she sees Regina's tits. It was already glistening in her cum, dark nipples aching invitingly.

"I knew you would like that," Regina giggled as she reached over and took hold of Emma's hard dick.

"As much as I would like to jerk you off and suck your cock baby I think it would be best if you don't jerk off cause I know how hard you get. You're going to need all that cum to cover my enormous boobs." Regina bit her lips and shook her globes enticingly.

"Of fuck Regina!" Emma grunted as she saw Regina's bouncing boobs.

"I've never done anything like this before. I hope I'm good enough to satisfy you," Regina said.

Just looking at Regina's tits up-close was satisfying enough. But fucking them would be heavenly bliss.

"Babe i am sure you will rock" Emma winked at Regina making the older woman blush like a school girl.

Regina smiled and lifted her body up so that her tits flopped down onto Emma's thighs, with the blonde's hard cock in between them. They rested on Emma's pale thighs like a platter of heavenly goods. Right in front of the blonde were the biggest fucking pair of tits she has ever seen in real life. They felt so pillowy soft squished onto Emma's thighs.

Regina pushed her lips up to the blonde's cockhead and sucked on it. She grabbed the sizes of her tits and closed the large gap in her cleavage with Emma's cock in the middle. Emma's dick was harder than it has ever been before.

Regina just squished her huge tits against Emma's hard cock and the blonde couldn't see the shaft of her cock anymore. It had completely sunken between the bruentte's juicy boobs. Emma's fat mushroom head barely peeked out from the top of her slick cleavage.

"Ohhhh! This feels so wonderful. I've never expect this to feel this good," Regina moaned.

"Me too! You look so fucking gorgeous like this!" Emma growled as she saw the pristine mayor on her knees, with a huge dick trapped between her tanned boobs.

Encouraged by Emma's words Regina squeezed and mauled her huge boobs all over the teenager's cock. Emma wanted to erupt so badly but she didn't want this night to end just yet.

Regina released Emma's hard dick from between her tits, but they continued to rest on the blonde's thighs. Regina sucked half of Emma's delicious cock between her lips. She bobbed her head in a fast pace and her drool oozed down the blonde's thick pole. Regina pushed her tits back around Emma's cock and run one of her amazing boobs up and down the blonde's shaft.

Regina moaned and groaned as she moved her boob up and down the teenager's cock. She then did the same with the other boob. Her enormous tits felt so good on Emma's crotch. The blonde couldn't help but to die and go to tit heaven.

Regina bent her head down and squished her head above her massive tits. She sucked on the blonde's enlarged cockhead while she moved her big tits up and down the teenager's huge boner.

"Ahhhhh! Ohhhh yeaaaah Just like that!" Emma moaned with pleasure.

Regina grabbed one of her juicy melons and pressed her hard small nipple against Emma's shaft. She ran the nipple up and down Emma's cock. She then rubbed the nipple at Emma's peehole and pre-cum oozed onto the moving nipple.

"Yummy!" Regina moaned as she lifted the tit up to her mouth and sucked on her small nipple. She had some of her areolas between her lips as she tasted Emma's yummy cum.

She dropped that tit back down on Emma's thigh with a loud slapping noise. Regina squeezed her big tits around Emma's cock and started fucking it for all she's worth. Just furiously bouncing her jugs up and down Emma's extremely hard cock; The inside of her cleavage turned red as Emma's cock slid up and down inside, giving her some dick burns.

Regina began loosening it and started swinging her huge tits around on Emma's thighs. Her tits flopped back and forth with the teenager's big dick in between them. Regina moaned hard as she let her sweaty melons beat Emma's cock down.

"Fuck" Emma kept whispering as Regina serviced the teenager using her huge lemons.

Emma grabbed a nice chunk of both breasts and squeezed them tightly around her cock. Regina spread her legs and started humping the floor since the pleasure was so overwhelming. She needed release. She filthily started rubbing her weeping cunt back and forth on the floor as Emma thrusted her big dick between her tits like there is no tomorrow.

Emma looked down and saw Regina's sweat glistening face and the way she kept rubbing her cunt all over the floor. There was a puddle of cum around her.

"You filthy little slut! Look at you humping the floor like an animal. I wish people could see the almighty Mayor acting like a street whore." Emma hissed, fucking Regina's tits

Regina's big titties bounced and wobbled all over her chest from the blonde's intense thrusting.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Uhhhh! Oh God! Fuck my tits. Please fuck them! Oh! Uhh!" cried out Regina as her engorged clit rubbed against the bedroom floor sending a spark throughout her body.

Emma rode her chest for another 5 minutes and slapped her tits around with her cock. Emma watched them ripple and wobble with each slap; Emma's pre-cum splattered on parts of her huge tits.

"Keep fucking my tits! Please!" Regina begged me.

Emma wasn't going to disappoint her. She grabbed the brunette's soft pillows and kneaded them to her heart's content. With Emma's huge cock nested between the mayor's cleavage and she resumed thrusting up and down, rocking her fat tits up and down her chest.

Regina's cleavage felt like a nice warm pussy. It was soooo wet, slippery, and warm between her jugs.

Emma jiggled, bounced, wobbled, and flopped her enormous tits all over her cock while thrusting between them. The soft texture of her massive globes squished deliciously around the hard prick as Emma fucked them. The teenager pinched, twisted, and pulled the Mayor's nipples while squeezing her tits every which way on Emma's cock; She even pushed her cock on the bottoms of the brunette's breasts, leaving no parts of her huge tits untouched by her cock; She wanted her cock to be the first to practically do everything possible to Regina's melons. The last thing Emma needs to do was drench Regina's entire tits in cum.

Emma felt her orgasm taking over her body while she rode the brunette's chest.

"Ohhhhhh GOD..." cried Regina as the orgasm hit her. She came with a loud scream, drenching the floor with her cum.

Emma bucked her hips and pumped her cock between Regina's tits a few more times and finally a burst of cum blasted on mayor's face, chest, and cleavage.

"OH yess! Cum on my tits!" cried out Regina.

Emma pulled her cock from between her tits and aimed it at her sweaty boobs. Emma shot several large loads after another on Regina's beautiful once virgin tits. The entire surface of Regina's massive tits were drenched in her cum; The cum trailed to beneath her melons and to the pillowy sides.

Emma pressed and rubbed her cockhead on the brunette's dark nipples and areolas. Emma made sure she covered them in thick layers.

After Emma finished cumming all over Regina's tits, her limped dick dangled on them and smeared her thick cum onto them. Regina looked up at Emma and smiled.

"Thank you Emma. Thank you so much. I love you" Regina whispered, smiling like a fool. She was kneeling on the puddle of her own cum.

"I love you too" Emma whispered.

Emma looked at the woman she had blanketed with ejaculate. Emma's white seed dripped from her face to her chest, a beautiful waterfall of cum. Emma's eyes widened as she watched the unbelievable show that began.

Regina scraped the viscous cum from her tits with her hands, and licked her fingers clean of the seed, looking directly at Emma's face. She licked her lips, getting another mouthful of thick spunk. Her fingers ran down her face, cleaning it of cum after several swipes, and she swallowed all of the delicious cum she collected.

Emma was amazed with the enthusiasm the older woman drank her cum with. Regina sensually indulged in the blonde's seed, loving the taste and texture. Her show took time due to the volume of jism coating her, but eventually she was clean. Her skin was left with a slight glisten. _It was definitely Emma's best birthday present_. After taking a long bath they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Next: 16. Horny house wife Regina/ Daniel's friend Emma.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Mistakes are all mine!**_

 _ **Emma g!p,**_ **name-calling _, dirty talk, cheating._**

* * *

Regina whimpered pathetically when Emma pressed her against the kitchen counter. Regina is unable to control the shiver that runs down her body when Emma ran her hands all over Regina's body as if she owns her. They have been doing this for a while and Regina doesn't feel guilty anymore. If anything she wanted more of Emma. Regina thought about Emma every day after they started sleeping together. She started fucking herself on her marriage bed thinking about Emma and her hard dick.

"You're such a whore," Emma's deep voice sounded confident as she faced her friend's wife. Emma is wearing a white tank top, revealing her toned muscular arms. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. The blonde's shoulders seemed broad to Regina as she looked into her sea green eyes.

"You will fuck anybody, anytime. It didn't take more than a few seconds for you to spread your legs for me." Emma smiled as she traced the opening of Regina's blouse, followed the V of her bra to the depth of her cleavage. Emma's hand followed the soft curve and then she squeezed Regina's firm, fully-rounded tit, feeling the smaller woman's sensitive hard nipple rubbing sensuously against the palm of her pale hand. The blonde flicked the hardening bud of the brunette's nipple with her finger making the petite brunette to close her eyes in ecstasy. Emma knows Regina loves when she played with her round tits.

Emma stepped closer to Regina, feeling the brunette's other boob pressing against her own small breasts. Emma's other hand slid confidently between Regina's legs to massage her cunt through the fabric of her dress.

Regina swayed firmly against Emma's chest, biting her ruby lips to stifle back a moan. She was already dripping wet. Her tits seemed to thrust brazenly at the bra restraining them.

"What about my husband?" Regina whispered in a daze. It was too much for the petite brunette. They could hear Daniel about in the living room, watching football and waiting for them to return. The knowledge that her husband could enter the room at any time and catch his best friend fondling his wife's ample tits only spiced up everything.

"That poor! stupid jerk. If he knew I was in the room next to him feeling up his wife like some street tramp, he'd probably have a heart attack." Emma laughed.

"Besides you weren't complaining yesterday. You were more than eager to suck my big dick and take it inside your cheating cunt." Emma smirked making Regina blush like a school girl. Regina forgot the number of times she begged Emma to come inside her cunt yesterday. Thank god! She is barren or else she will be pregnant with Emma's child but the thought of carrying Emma's babies only made her pussy leak more juices. She is dripping like waterfalls.

"Open your shirt. I want to see your tits" Emma ordered making Regina snap out of her dirty thoughts.

"I can't. He'll come in and catch us," she stuttered as Emma toyed with her nipples.

Emma kissed Regina deeply ignoring her weak protest, her tongue first pressing against her inviting lips, exploring her mouth. Regina's tongue began dancing with Emma's, and the brunette moaned deeply. It was obvious that she liked Emma's kiss. She could never resist Emma. She would gladly spread her legs for the blonde anytime, anywhere.

The kiss ended, and Emma smiled into her brown eyes. "Now be a good girl and open your shirt. I want to see your tits.."

Regina fumbled briefly with the buttons of her blouse then paused "What if he comes in here?" she asked.

"He won't come in here. Hell, he won't even get out of his chair to get his own beer. That's why I'm in here," Emma smirked as she massaged Regina's pussy through her skirt.

Regina looked skeptical at the same time her body began to sway to the movement of Emma's magical fingers.

"Hey, how about bringing us out some sandwiches when you come," Daniel called from the other room.

"You see?" Emma asked as stroked the brunette's leaking pussy, massaging her inflamed flesh slowly, sensuously, the blonde's finger tracing her slit.

"He is useless. He can't satisfy as I do. Only I could satisfy your insatiable hunger." Emma looked deeply into the brunette's eyes, smiled, and kissed her again. The kiss was terribly delicious. It took Regina's breath away and her resolve broke free.

Emma's tongue searched her mouth like a ravaging snake. There was no doubt in either of their minds that she was Emma's to do with as she pleased, regardless of consequences.

Regina couldn't help herself. She didn't want to help herself. Her fingers flew as she unfastened the remaining buttons of the blouse. She arched her back proudly, presenting her tits. She knew Emma liked her tits so much and loved to paint it with her seed. Her tits were threatening to spill free from her bra. Emma gazed hungrily at her shapely mounds. Regina's erect nipples, easily visible through the fabric of her bra, protruded shamelessly awaiting the blonde's attention. It seemed as if her nipples were begging for the blonde's mouth to feast on them.

Emma's right hand cupped the brunette's left breast, massaging the voluptuous mound. Emma pinched and slipped the catch of her bra, allowing her tits to burst free. Emma leaned down and sucked her hard nipple deep into mouth, her tongue dancing across and around so sensuously that Regina pulled Emma's head firmly against her breast. Emma's head was pressed deliciously between her shapely tits. The blonde started licking the brunette's tits eagerly.

After a minute, Emma raised her head looking deeply into Regina's lustful eyes, and then she lifted the brunette's skirt. Emma pushed her panties aside and slid first one, then another finger deep into Regina's sopping cunt.

"Fuck! You are already dripping." Emma moaned into her ear.

"It's all for you, Emma. Only you can make me this wet" Regina purred, grinding her hips against the blonde's long fingers.

It was too much for the poor brunette. Regina gasped, threw her arms around Emma's head, leaned forward, and bit her pale neck passionately as the muscular blonde started fucking her roughly. The needy brunette couldn't help herself. Regina had to get something in her mouth, and Emma's neck was the nearest thing she could find. Emma hissed sharply, and firmly slapped the brunette's ass. Regina groaned against Emma's neck and raked the blonde's back with her nails. Regina pulled her legs up and wrapped them around the blonde's thin hips, grinding her crotch against the hard bulge in the blonde's pants. Emma pinched the brunette's right nipple hard, the pain slashed deliciously through her body. _Shit, but she wanted Emma in her so bad, she almost came at that thought of feeling the blonde's hard dick deep inside her cunt._

Emma cupped Regina's ass with both of her hands, holding the brunette easily. Emma swung Regina around so that her perky ass rested on the table. Regina pulled Emma's belt loose, then the button, and pushed her hand inside to stroke the blonde's stiff cock.

"You're going to fuck me, and I want it now," she hissed into Emma's ear.

"Such a nasty slut! So needy and wet for my cock!" Emma chuckled.

"hmm fuck Emma. Only for you"

Regina tugged the zipper on Emma's jeans open and pulled her cock out. Stroking Emma's ten-inch dick, Regina smiled when she felt the heavy girth. She could feel the slippery precum oozing from the tip. The petite brunette arched her back and, holding Emma's cock firmly, began sliding it along her slit from her cunt opening to her clit. She quickly swirled the head of Emma's cock around her super-sensitive clit, then used her legs wrapped around the blonde's hips to pull her into the opening of her ravenous pussy. Regina could feel the head sliding into her slippery cunt. Her eyes shone hungrily as she speared herself. She squirmed sensuously, her legs spread wide around Emma's body. Her heels, again hooking the backs of the blonde's legs, pulled the blonde's full length into her depths. Emma drew away momentarily, then slammed Regina's crotch violently, again and then again. Regina's pussy juices gushed around Emma's cock and ran down the crack of the brunette's ass, collecting on her bunched skirt.

Regina moaned. "Yes, Yes! Fuck me, you stud! Fuck my hot pussy! Fuck me hard!"

"Hey, you guys hurry up. You're missing the game! Don't forget the pickles on those sandwiches, and you better put some more beer in the fridge for later" Daniel called from the other room not knowing that his wife is getting pounded against the kitchen counter.

"Unnnh, unnnh" Regina stuttered. "Ok, honey" she finally managed to call out, hoping that her voice didn't give her away. "We'll be back out there as soon as we get done in here" Regina managed to squeeze out as the blonde continued to fuck her against the counter.

Grasping Regina's ass with both hands, Emma used the power of her muscular arms to make the thrusts even more powerful, slamming her cock mercilessly into Regina as she could. Regina in-turn pulled her knees up high so that her legs could spread even wider. Emma's cock thrust into her pussy like a powerful piston making her big tits swayed wildly back and forth, slapping against each other. The muscles of Emma's arms clenched powerfully as she drove deeper inside the brunette's slippery cunt. The sound of Emma's cock slamming into Regina's pussy was thunder in their ears.

"Oh, fuck, Oh, fuck, Oh, fuck, Oh, fuck, Use me, just like that. Give it to me Emma. Fuck me like a slut I am!" Regina gasped breathlessly biting Emma's neck to muffle her words. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back in pleasure as Emma continued to ravage her cunt like an animal. Regina gasped, panted, moaned, held her breath for a timeless moment, gasped, gasped again. She moaned deep in her chest. Regina's teeth clamped hard against the corded muscles of Emma's neck. Her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck, pulling her head to her jiggling tits.

"Play with my tits Emma" Regina begged. Emma complied, taking the brunette's nipple inside her mouth. Regina's tits slapped against Emma's face at the speed of her thrust.

"fuck fuck. I am close!"

Regina's strong legs wrapped tightly around Emma's ass and clamped the blonde's cock deep inside her pussy as her climax rolled over her like a flood. _The brunette's head was swimming. Again, and again, her body spasmed as orgasm after orgasm, in rapid succession washed over her_.

The passionate sounds of their love-making crashed around the room, and yet Regina's husband remained unaware, engrossed in the TV his precious pay-per-view football game.

Emma felt Regina's cunt muscles clamp deliciously against her cock, and then the brunette's toned legs slammed her cock deep into her, holding the blonde's powerful body momentarily motionless. Suddenly, pain sliced from Emma's neck where Regina bit her, and the brunette's pussy honey gushed around the blonde's cock.

After a short pause that seemed to last an eternity, Regina relaxed slightly. Two more shattering strokes from Emma and she moaned. The same distracted look came into her brown eyes. With a final thrust, Emma gushed like an erupting volcano, again and again, jolt after jolt of her hot cum blasting deep inside Regina's hot pussy.

When they separated, Emma could see Regina still sitting on the counter, her cum oozing from her well fucked tight cunt. She smirked cockily. "You look beautiful like this! stuffed with my jizz"

"hmm i love when you fill me" Regina purred, loving the feel of Emma's juices sliding out of her pussy. "But I want you in my mouth"

Regina looked lustfully at Emma's still-erect cock, her mouth watering at the smell. Licking her lips, she slid off of the counter and knelt in front of Emma, her big tits sweaty and shining in Emma's saliva. Then, like a connoisseur tasting a rare vintage of fine wine, she began to lick the moisture from Emma's dick. She could smell the musky perfume of her pussy juice on Emma's cock and balls. Regina's tongue ran greedily up the blonde's shaft.

"Such a greedy cock-sucking whore!" Emma chuckled.

Regina moaned around Emma's dick, licking the blonde's rod even more enthusiastically. She loved when Emma degraded her, calling various filthy names. Her cunt was again wet, craving Emma's dick. She could taste her own delicious pussy honey mixed with Emma's cum. Regina's mouth engulfed Emma's entire cock, as her hands massaged the huge balls. As the brunette's head moved back and forth, her tongue slathered over the swollen head of Emma's prick, and she swallowed the blonde's cock deep into her throat.

Emma quickly became rock hard again and placed her hand behind the brunette's head.

"Fuck, take my cock bitch. I missed fucking your filthy mouth." Emma's hips began to rock, thrusting her cock deep into Regina's mouth. Regina looked up at Emma's eyes without allowing the blonde's cock to leave her greedy hot mouth. Regina could see that Emma would soon be approaching another climax.

Suddenly Emma pulled her cock out of Regina's hungry mouth, lifted the smaller woman to her feet, and turned her around to face the counter making the brunette to moan loudly. Emma bent Regina over the counter and spread her legs wide for her. The muscular blonde lifted Regina's tiny skirt up and pressed two fingers into her still sopping hole, then used her pussy juice to lubricate her cock. Emma then spread Regina's ass, exposing her swollen cunt. As Emma's fingers entered her wet core, Regina quivered with tension, groaning audibly. Emma then shoved her cock deep inside the brunette's tight cunt.

"Yes, come on, fuck me, cum inside me again" she groaned, as she reached down to flick her thumb over her swollen clit.

"Stupid bitch! Look at you begging for my cock even though your husband is in the next room. You have no shame woman. You would even let me fuck you after I used some random whore, won't you?" Emma hissed, smacking Regina's ass.

"Fuck Emma. I will. I don't care! I just need your cock inside my holes" Regina confessed, pushing her hip back wantonly.

"That's what I thought" Emma was amused as she continued to shove her huge rod inside Regina's dripping core.

Emma quickly built up speed, thrusting deeper and deeper into Regina. She leaned down and whispered filthy things in Regina's ear. Emma bent forward over Regina, and cupped her tits in her hand, rolling and pinching her nipples between her fingers. The smaller woman suddenly gasped and groaned, and bit her arm to stifle her orgasmic scream, her cunt clamped tightly on the blonde's cock. It was more than Emma could stand, and suddenly, she blasted her cum deep in Regina's cunt as she thrust against her ass, over and over.

They stood motionless for a couple of moments with Emma bent over Regina's back, her once hard cock softening inside Regina. Slowly, they stood up. Regina could feel Emma's cum seeping out of her cunt. She turned to face Emma again. The muscular blonde smiled at her and kissed her deeply. Then, Emma chuckled. "You see. Anytime, anyplace," she smiled.

Regina blushed and kissed the hot blonde again. "I am all yours Emma. You can do anything you want." She purred. Emma smirked at her cockily, squeezing the brunette's tits one last time before adjusting her clothes.

Regina then stood, smoothed the fabric of her panties back over her swollen pussy and ass. She then refastened her bra and buttoned her shirt. Finally, she smoothed her skirt and smiled back at Emma.

"You're right, I am really a slut for your cock" Regina blushed running her hands up and down on Emma's toned, glistening arms.

"Yes, you are!" Emma smirked pulling Regina flush against her body.

"Hey, you guys about done in there? Come on, you're missing the game," Daniel called.

"See you tomorrow," Emma smiled at Regina and patted her on the ass.

"Yeah, we're coming. Just have to put a few things away," Emma said as she zipped her fly shut, and reached inside the fridge for the beer and sandwiches Regina had made up earlier that day.

"Don't forget the pickles," Regina whispered with a secretive smile

Five minutes later, they sat comfortably with Regina's husband in the living room, for all indications as if nothing had happened. All indications, that is except Regina's slightly flushed face and a satisfied look in the blonde's eyes, the large hickey beginning to grow on her neck and the visibly damp stain on the back of Regina's skirt that her husband hadn't noticed. Regina could still feel Emma's cum on her lips, the feel of Emma's cock deep inside her cunt. And She can't wait to have Emma inside her holes again.


End file.
